Stuck on an Island with You
by Chellerbelle
Summary: Gambit, Rogue, Bobby and Kitty are stranded on an island.
1. Prologue

**AN:**

So much to say before we get started!

Recommended viewing: _Aces and Eights_, _Thieves Gambit_ and _Aces and Eights. _Yes, I know I said _Aces and Eights_ twice. It bears repeating. Hehe. If you haven't seen these, you will still be able to follow the story. Of course, one does have to ask, if you haven't seen them... why not?

Things I am not: a tanner, a candle maker, a fisherman, a botanist, a biologist, a doctor, a zoologist, a carpenter, a geologist, a hunter or a particularly good cook (although that last one is more to do with laziness). I'm not a mutant either (more's the pity).

During the course of this story our victims - erm, I mean _adventurers_ - will do all sorts of inventive things. For details I looked stuff up on Google and used my imagination to fill in the rest. I have no idea how much of this stuff will actually work in practice. I am happy to be corrected, and if it's possible for me to incorporate the corrections without interupting the flow of the story, I will. However, I would like to make the point that this is a work of fiction, not a survival guide.

For Remy, the events in this story begin after _Aces and Eights_. For everyone else, this story begins after the end of season 1.

On a side note, this is my NaNoWriMo for 2009. The goal is to reach 50,000 words by the end of November. For more details, visit nanowrimo[dot]org. My author name there (in case you're interested) is "rogue4378".

I love shipwreck stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

Day 1

Bombs went off, stole Magneto's helmet, seduced fair maiden and made my escape. Only hitch was that fair maiden found out I set the bombs and put a hole in my boat while stealing the helmet back. Bailing only gets you so far, especially when you have a storm to contend with, which brings me here to this island in the middle of the ocean.

Need food, drinking water, some kind of shelter and most importantly: a way to patch up this stupid boat.

.

Day 2

Found a fresh water stream and bananas. Plenty of driftwood but so far nothing I can use to actually stick it to the boat.

Built a shelter out of sticks and palm leaves. Got blown down half a million times, most of which I was in it.

.

Day 3

Found a cave system. It's small but it keeps the wind off and it doesn't blow down. Dark but with my mutation that's not really an issue.

Found some coconuts. I can charge them open which is good because I don't have a knife.

.

Day 4

Taught myself how to fish. It involves locating one in the clear water at dawn or dusk and charging the water immediately surrounding them. Has the added bonus of cooking the fish at the same time (although not very well). What I wouldn't give for some bell peppers right about now. And some rice. Maybe a bit of celery.

I need to stop thinking about food.

.

Day 5

There's tigers on this island. I know this because we were both hunting the same deer. I let the tiger have it.

I want red meat.

Better yet, I want to get off this stinking island!

.

Day 6

Great news! I found some sticky tree sap that might just do the trick of patching up my boat.

Bad news! Boat got washed out to sea overnight after yet another storm.

I need a woman.

.

Day 7

Maybe I should have stayed on Genosha. Sure, if I never planted the bombs or stole Magnetos helmet I wouldn't have gotten paid but then while I'm stuck on this stupid island I'm not getting paid anyway. At least on Genosha I would have food, a toilet I didn't have to dig myself every time I needed to go, a pretty woman in my bed - a bed! How much I would love a bed right now.

.

Day 8

Oh joy oh happy day! I have discovered onions! Can you believe onions grow on this damned island? Who would have thought!

This calls for a celebration!

.

Day 9

I've now added crab to my diet. And last night I got one by that tiger and stole one of his deer. Take that stupid tiger!

I've contemplated taking the tiger out, but I don't know how many other tigers are on this island and these guys are territorial loners, right? Better the devil you know and all that.

Still, if I ever change my mind I now know where he lives. Bwahahahahaha.

.

Day 10

I think I've been alone too long. I've started talking to myself. Worse, I've started talking to inanimate objects. I had an in depth conversation with a rock today.

I cut down a tree. I'm trying to make a bed. Sleeping on the cave floor sucks. Never can get enough grass either.

.

Day 11

Who would have thought building furniture could be so hard? My first attempt is currently in pieces. I think it's salvageable though. I'm going to make a table out of it.

Here's hoping for attempt #2

In better news, my bucket making attempt has been a success. I can now carry my fish around!

.

Day 12

Stupid pen is running out of ink so I'm not going to be able to keep writing much longer.

Bed #2 didn't work either. I'm going to get a bed even if I have to blow up the whole damned forest!

I hate this place.

* * *

The X-men were at Genosha for their Independence Day celebrations. The mutant singer, Dazzler, was entertaining the crowd with her music and light show, and Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and Forge watched with interest. As the show went on, Rogue looked around and frowned.

"Where's Forge?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Kitty said distractedly. "He was here a moment ago."

"Probably got bored and went elsewhere," Bobby frowned.

Afterwards, Rogue wasn't sure why it caught her attention, but she happened to look in just the right direction at just the right time and saw a couple of men carrying a yellow and blue clad figure around the corner.

"There!" she exclaimed.

She was off in a flash, Kitty and Bobby close behind. The men had quite a start on them but they were able to not only keep pace, but gradually catch up. The three were headed to the airport. There was no time for talk. The three X-men caught up with them just as they reached a private plane. Although the doors were shut just as they approached, Kitty phased them through mere moments before the plane started moving.

"Where is he?" Bobby hissed.

They moved further into the plane, only for them to be ambushed and all three were knocked out.

* * *

Bobby came to only to find himself in midair. He could hear a plane nearby and as twisted his head to look behind him, he could see it fly off. Right after they unceremoniously threw Rogue out. Below him he could see Kitty. He acted the only way he knew how: turning himself to ice and creating one of his infamous ice slides. First he slid downwards and collected Kitty.

"Hey Kitty-cat," he greeted.

"Bobby! Thank God!" Kitty exclaimed.

"And now for Rogue."

Bobby and Kitty look around and before long spotted her. Bobby zoomed over alongside.

"Need a ride?" he asked jokingly.

Rogue gave him a cynical look, but didn't waste time in manoeuvring herself onto the slide.

"Where are we?" Kitty asked.

"Middle of the ocean," Bobby said.

"No kidding."

"Hey there's land over there," Rogue pointed.

"Do you suppose it's Genosha?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shrugged.

"It doesn't look like it from here, but we'll know for sure when we get closer. Bobby?"

"Well, there's plenty of water," Bobby said cheerfully as he started transporting them over. "Doesn't look too far away."

By the time the slide reached the island though, Bobby was exhausted. It was with much relief that he turns his powers off and collapsed on the shore. While Kitty checked up on him, Rogue surveyed the beach.

"Definitely not Genosha."

"We could be anywhere then. Do we even have any idea how long we were out for?" Kitty asked.

"Not a clue."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until the others get back to the mansion. Emma or Jean'll use Cerebro and we'll be fine."

"Just have to survive until then. Could be here a couple of days. We'll need ta find food, water and shelter."

"You two go on ahead," Bobby spoke up. "I'm just going to sleep for a couple of hours."

"You stay with him Kitty," Rogue said. "Ah'll have a scout around. Maybe see if Ah can collect some firewood."

"Okay," Kitty agreed.

The first thing Rogue did was to take a quick survey of the immediate area so she could find her way back. She then walked up to the boundary between the start of the beach and the edge of the inland scrub. As she walked, she collected sticks for a fire and looked for anything that might be otherwise useful. Once she had a decent armload, Rogue turned around and headed back to the others. Kitty had already started work on constructing a shelter out of branches and palm leaves.

"It's not much," Kitty said. "But it should do us for the night."

Rogue dumped the firewood on the beach.

"Great," she said. "Now we just need food and water."

"Yeah," Kitty shook her head. "And right about now I'm wishing I wore my uniform too."

Rogue grinned at her.

"Ahh, yes," she said. "The beauty of thermo-regulation. You know, you and Bobby may have to sleep together for body heat."

Kitty glared at her. Rogue just laughed.


	2. Shirtless Remy is Always Good

**Chapter 1: Shirtless Remy is Always Good**

"Hungry," Kitty sniffed. "So hungry."

Having not eaten anything since the night before, Kitty woke the next morning feeling very hungry indeed.

"Y'know," Bobby said thoughtfully. "The water in very clear here. I wonder if you can actually see fish?"

"What good will seeing fish do if we can't catch them?"

"Who says we can't?"

Kitty looked at Rogue, who shrugged. Bobby went to the water's edge and looked intently into the water.

"There's some," he said.

This said, he reached out and froze a section of the water.

"Hey Kitty, wanna catch a fish?" Bobby grinned at her.

Kitty joined him at the water's edge and peered at his ice block.

"Okay," she said. "So maybe we can catch them."

She phased her hand through the block and pulled out the two fish that Bobby had managed to freeze. Bobby produced his swiss army knife and proceeded to clean them.

"Not really sharp enough, or big enough," he bemoaned. "But it'll have to do."

Finally the fish were cooked, and their hunger pangs silenced. However, the lack of water - drinking water - was still an issue and so once they were done eating, the three X-men started along the beach.

"Our best bet for fresh water is ta hope there's a stream that flows into the sea," Rogue told them.

No one having any better ideas, they followed.

* * *

By midday they had found bananas, which they enjoyed, but still no water. They made sure they had an ample supply of the bananas as they continued on their way, but moved under the shade as the sun was quite hot. This was a particular issue for Kitty, who had no way to regulate her body temperature, unlike Rogue, who had her uniform; and Bobby, whose mutation granted him some control.

Rogue frowned and stopped. It took Bobby and Kitty a moment to realised and they turned to look at her.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Shh."

Bobby and Kitty looked at each other.

"There," Rogue said. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bobby said.

"That popping sound," Rogue paused. "There it is again."

Everyone went quiet, then all three heard another 'pop'.

"This way I think..." Bobby said.

Cautiously, in an attempted to keep sound to a minimum so they could still listen for the popping noise, the three headed in the indicated direction. After awhile the popping sound grew louder.

Then they stepped into a clearing and stared at the sight before them. To the left was a cave entrance and to the right of it was a fallen tree trunk. A line of magenta light ran across the trunk went "pop" (although it was more of a bang now they were closer) and a skinny plank dropped off.

What really caught their attention though, especially that of Rogue and Kitty, was the man responsible for the popping. His back was to them, and his pants were looking rather worn. He was shirtless and his back and arms displayed a most impressive set of muscles. Not vanity-gym configuration, but actual "I use my body for physical hard work and it shows" kind of muscles. He wore boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Umm, hi," Bobby said tentatively.

The man paused, the next line of magenta light fading fast as he turned around. His wild red-on-black eyes fell on the three. He stared. They stared back.

"Uhh, I'm Bobby. This is Kitty and this is Rogue."

"Mon dieu," he exclaimed. "Are yo' real?"

"We were the last time Ah checked, sugah," Rogue replied dryly.

"Remy," Gambit replied as he walked towards them.

Much to Bobby's surprise, Gambit then proceeded to give him a huge hug.

"Yo' have no idea how long I've been alone on dis stupid island."

He turned to Kitty and hugged her too.

"S'il vous plait, tell moi dat you're going t' get me out o' here."

Rogue attempted to back away but could not avoid being hugged by Gambit. Fortunately, as her head was the only part of her not covered, she was able to avoid absorbing him.

"Well, we're kinda stranded too, right now," Bobby said. "But we're expecting our friends will be able to track us."

They quickly explained about how they got here. Gambit, who had left one arm around Rogue's waist, listened intently.

"So, you're all mutants too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded.

They also went on to say what their powers were. Rogue fully expected Gambit to removed his arm and back off when he heard about her mutation, but instead he stayed right where he was.

"Untouchable?" he repeated. "Yo'? Ma chere! Dat must be the worst crime against humanity I've ever heard."

Rogue smiled, although she did stare.

"And you're still touching me because?"

"I'm not touching yo', I'm touching your clothes."

"I don't suppose you happen to have any water?" Kitty asked.

"Oui," Gambit nodded. "Desole, I should have thought. It's a hot day. Come."

He lead the way inside his cave. It was dark but he charged a large rock to light the way. It was remarkably effective at lighting the room and he showed them a barrel not far from the entrance.

"Help yourselves," he said. "Only one cup though."

"You made this?" Rogue asked, looking at the odd barrel.

"Oui. Saves making trips down t' the stream all the time. I cut out a section o' a tree and blew out the insides."

"What are ya workin' on then? With the tree outside?"

"A fence. Fo' my garden. I felt it needed a homey touch," he replied.

"Cool... just what is your power anyway?"

"Bio-kinetic charging."

"Oh!" Bobby exclaimed. "Now I know why you're so familiar. You're Gambit, aren't you?"

"Oui. Yo' have heard o' moi?"

"You robbed us once," Bobby smirked at him. "We're the X-men."

Gambit stared at them, then started to laugh.

"O' all the islands in all the oceans in all the world, yo' had t' get stranded on mine! Well, X-men or no, you're welcome. You're even more welcome if yo' can get me home."

"Of course we'll take you back with us. We'll even persuade Logan not to kill you," Bobby said, only half joking.

"Bon," Gambit said, sounding pleased.

"Is this how you do all your lighting in here?" Rogue asked, gesturing to the rock.

"Non, I can see in the dark," he replied, then considered them carefully. "Suppose we'll have t' come up wit' another lighting alternate fo' yo' trois, no? Hmm... have t' catch some extra fish... Perhaps I should go after a deer t'night too..."

"There's deer here?" Kitty asked, passing the cup to Bobby.

"Oui. Have t' be careful though. Dere's a tiger dat has his territory here. He likes deer too."

"Tiger?" Rogue frowned slightly. "But Genosha is nowhere near Asia. How on earth did a tiger end up here?"

"I don't know ma cherie," Gambit replied. "But he is here and he likes deer. And as long as he likes deer he's not eating me so I try t' avoid going after his favourite food dat often. But dis is a special occasion no? T'night the fish, ahh, but t'morrow night? Venison. Because dat's how long it's going t' take t' cook."

"Sounds good to me," Bobby smiled. "Well, unless our friends pick us up before then."

"We can just take it with us," Rogue suggested. "No point in letting perfectly good deer go to waste."

"That works."

When they were done drinking, Gambit led them out again and decharged the rock.

"Yo' should gather some o' the long grass down dat path," Gambit said pointing. "Make the cave floor not so uncomfy t' sleep on. Yo' can't collect too much. Use my cart."

He pointed to a deep wooded tray with a set of four large wheels on it.

"How'd you stick everything together?" Bobby asked, marvelling at the construction.

"Believe it or not, it's all one piece. The wheels might look separate, but they've were actually carved int' shape and position and den sliced free so dey could spin. Go, come back as often as yo' need t' unload," Gambit instructed. "I'll make us some extra stuff fo' t'night. Not enough time t' make another bed at dis point, so the cave floor it'll have t' be, although one o' yo' filles may have mon bed if yo' like."

"Well, hopefully the others will - " Kitty began.

"Thanks, Remy," Rogue cut her off. "Did ya need a hand here at all?"

"Non, merci. Yo' go on ahead."

Gambit watched as the X-men departed down the path he had spent time clearing. People! There were people again! Oh joy, oh happy day! And with any luck, rescue! Although the idea of having to depend on others to get off this island rather galled him, after being here for... who knew how long now (he was afraid to check), he was more than happy to be grateful to Logan if it meant he got off this island.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?" Kitty said dubiously.

"He's nothing like I'd expected," Bobby replied.

"Ah think he's been alone too long," Rogue commented. "C'mon, did ya hear the way he talked? Kept going off on tangents like he was thinking aloud."

"Yeah I noticed that too," Bobby nodded.

"He likes the sound of his own voice?" Kitty giggled. "That was really nice of him to offer his bed like that. I mean, hopefully the others will show up before nightfall -"

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch," Rogue advised. "We should prepare like we're not expecting them to arrive any time soon. Ah mean, the celebrations were going ta take awhile. They might not have even realised we're missing yet."

"Oh, well, I suppose you're right," Kitty frowned. "But still after hearing about Gambit and Lorna, I was kinda surprised, y'know?"

"What thing with him and Lorna?" Bobby asked.

"You didn't hear? Okay, so like, Remy totally seduced Lorna and she showed him all around Genosha. Then Kurt warned Wanda about him being the one who was hired to steal Magneto's helmet so Wanda looked for an excuse to have him thrown in the cells. And Lorna got him out, but made him promise to take her with him, except like, he set those bombs and stole the helmet and left without her."

"But Magneto still had his helmet..."

"That's because Lorna stole it back from him. And put a hole in his boat," Kitty giggled.

"Which is probably how he ended up here," Rogue mused. "Serves him right."

"Aww but he seems nice enough -"

"It's been four months since that happened. He's probably happy to see people again."

"Okay, well, you're probably right," Kitty paused. "He's got nice abs though."

Rogue paused, then grinned.

"Yes, yes he does."

Bobby rolled his eyes.

They found the long grass that Gambit had mentioned rather easily and got to work harvesting it.

* * *

On their final trip back to camp, Gambit was nowhere to be seen. There was a couple of buckets of fish in sea water, another bucket and a long wooden tray also filled with sea water and a collection of wooden plates, cups and forks Gambit had made sitting out on a wooden table. Kitty picked up one of the plates and ran her finger over it.

"It's all smooth," she reported. "Like, no splintering or anything."

"Given that he makes these by blowing stuff up, I'd say that's fairly impressive," Bobby nodded.

"He's had four months to practice," Rogue commented looking around. "Ah wonder where he is?"

"He did say he was going to get a deer earlier and that dawn and dusk were the best hunting times," Bobby reminded her.

"True."

"I can't believe I was sweating earlier and now it's cold," Kitty sighed. "Oh, Rogue, I was thinking, you should probably have the bed and then I can share the floor with Bobby and Remy, and they can keep me nice and warm."

Rogue laughed.

"Besides, with your mutation, it's probably better if you don't share anyway."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Wouldn't any flailing arms ta hit me in the face," Rogue said dryly.

"Exactly," Kitty said cheerfully.

Using the flint they had found earlier, Bobby got the fire started. Happily, Kitty sat down on a tree stump by the fire while Bobby fed it. How long they were there for no one could quite say, but it wasn't long before Gambit showed up, whistling to himself with a deer slung across his shoulders. There was a trickle of blood running down his chest, obviously from the wound across the deer's throat that had taken its life.

"Ahh, you're back," he said cheerfully. "And yo' got the fire going. Whatcha do? Rub deux sticks t'gether?"

"Naw, we have flint."

"Oooh stone age," Gambit joked. "I use my powers. I t'ink I would be so dead if I was human."

He chuckled to himself and dumped the deer unceremoniously on a second table, this one with holes. He charged the deer up along its belly and began to skin it.

"Ya just like blowin' things up?" Rogue asked. "Or don't ya have a knife?"

"Both," Gambit grinned at her.

"I have a swiss army knife," Bobby said.

"Congratulations. I hope yo' folks aren't overly hungry just yet. I just want t' prepare the deer fo' the marinade before I get the fish started."

"Oh we can get the fish started," Rogue said. "Those them in the bucket?"

"Oui."

"Bobby?"

"If I must."

"You're the one with the knife, sugah. Ah've never cleaned a fish in muh life."

"Okay fine."

"You've got marinade?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Fish swim in it. Amongst other things," Gambit replied with a nod and a cheeky grin. "Brine."

Bobby pulled out the fish and started preparing them for the fire. When Gambit was done preparing the deer he put the tray it was marinating in into a kind of cupboard intended to keep the wildlife away.. He then indicated the stones he used for cooking food on the fire for them to put the fish.

"I'll be right back," he told them.

He picked up a bucket that he had evidently dumped the inedible parts of the deer in and departed. He was back a few minutes later and wandered over to another, smaller, barrel of water. He used a bucket by that one to wash out his scrap bucket, and then filled up a second bucket with something in it Rogue couldn't quite make out. This done, he dunked a cloth into the barrel and started wiping the blood and guts off his person. Rogue frowned slightly, then realised that the cloth must be his shirt. Well, that explained what happened to it. Gambit spotted her looking in his direction and grinned.

"Enjoying the show, cherie?"

Kitty giggled while Rogue quickly looked back down at the fire. Kitty turned her head to look herself, then grinned at Rogue.

"I'd enjoy that show," Kitty said.

Although Rogue had decided not to look back up again, when she spotted a faint magenta light in her peripheral vision. She frowned and looked up anyway. Gambit's body and part of his pants were glowing in some strange pattern. The light was faint, but reflected across and highlighted his well-built torso rather effectively. Then there was a noise, a rather quiet "pfft" and the light was gone.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Just drying myself," Gambit grinned at her as he sat down beside her. "I made the excess water go boom. Teeny, tiny, intsy wincy amount o' power fo' dat. Don't want t' burn myself."

"That's a neat trick," Bobby nodded.

"How are you not cold?" Kitty asked.

"In addition t' being able t' sense the kinetic potential in whatever objects I decide t' charge, cherie, I can also generate the stuff. The generation process keeps me as warm as I want. Told yo', if it weren't for my mutation I'd probably be dead."

"Humans have been stranded on islands and survived before," Bobby said.

"Oui... o' course, yo' only ever hear about the ones who did survive," Gambit pointed out. "Yo' never heard about the ones who died. Or drowned at sea before dey even reached an island."

"It's certainly a test of your ingenuity any way," Rogue said. "Didn't ya have anything when ya got here? Y'know, other than a boat?"

Gambit shrugged. "My tools o' the trade - most o' which ain't much good in dis environment. My staff got blown up in Genosha, more the pity, so I've had t' make a new one. Not as convenient t' carry around. Few o' packs of cards."

"You have cards?" Bobby asked.

"Oui. Dey're good fo' charging, although I haven't used dem fo' explosives here. Little hard t' get more. Plenty o' rocks though. Cards at least keep me entertained on those rainy days, no?" Gambit paused, then his face lit up. "Say, any o' yo' play poker?"

"I've played Texas Hold 'em on Facebook," Bobby replied cheerfully.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Ah've played the odd game," Rogue said. "Not enough ta remember all the rules."

"Ahh, I'll have t' educate yo' some," Gambit said cheerfully. "Can only play so much solitaire before yo' start going nuts. Even took up spider solitaire just fo' kicks."

"Do you need like, two decks for that?" Kitty asked.

"I have quatre. Actually trois and a half. Told yo', good fo' explosions."

"Wow. Oh that reminds me. We decided Rogue gets the bed, and I get to sleep between you and Bobby."

"Hmm, fille-sandwich? Must be you're lucky night, cherie," Gambit teased her.

"Actually I was thinking more about the fact that I'm the only one here who can't regulate their body temperature. The cold doesn't effect Bobby. Rogue's wearing her uniform. And now it turns out that you can keep yourself warm," Kitty sighed, then glanced at Rogue. "Why were you wearing your uniform while we were out on the town anyway?"

"It's comfortable and it covers muh skin, why would Ah want ta wear anything else?"

"But it was a holiday!"

"So?"

"You are such a party-pooper Rogue. One day I'm gonna dress you up and give you a make-over."

"Why?"

"Because! You never do that. And you're so pretty."

"Doesn't seem a whole lot of point," Rogue dismissed, then turned to Gambit. "Whatcha gonna do with that deer skin? I saw ya dump it in that bucket..."

"I've been attempting t' teach myself how t' tan hide," he replied. "O' course I have no idea how t' do it. Somet'ing involving salt. Anyway. Just been experimenting, trying to figure out how I can use it. Hoping I can make a sail. I've been experimenting wit' boat building too. Have a rowboat, canoe, t'ing, I use fo' fishing away from shore."

"Wait, if you have a boat, how come you haven't left?" Bobby asked.

"No sail, no storage, no direction. I hate dis island, but dying in the middle o the ocean don't much appeal t' me either," Gambit replied. "I have no idea which way Genosha or the States are. And until I find a way t' bring food, fresh water and have a sail t' steer my way I'm not going t' just leave. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Bobby said.

"Evidently," Kitty giggled. "You spend too much time on the computer, Bobby."

"I do not."

"You so do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Yeah, they're always like this," Rogue said dryly.

"Dey sleeping t'gether yet?" Gambit asked.

"Eww, no!" Kitty cut in.

"Hey!" Bobby objected.

"Ahh, still in the denial stage," Gambit nodded.

Rogue chuckled.


	3. We Might Be Here Awhile

**Chapter 2: We Might Be Here Awhile**

Gambit woke up first, just before the dawn, but he expected that. It had been his habit for quite some time now. He picked himself up off the cave floor and stretched as he left the cave. Definitely not enough grass. But then, was there ever enough grass?

He considered the matter, and decided that he needed to take two buckets with him when he went fishing. As he collected these, Rogue exited the cave and he smiled as his eyes landed on her, watching her stretch in an attempt to recover from sleeping on the hard bed.

"Good morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Ah've had better nights."

"Haven't we all? I'm off t' go catch up some breakfast. Want t' join me?"

"Ah don't know what help Ah'll be, but sure," Rogue replied.

Gambit handed her the buckets.

"See? You're a help already."

Rogue snickered. Gambit stopped long enough to collect another bucket but with lots of holes in it and a couple of oars, then lead the way down to the beach. As they walked, Rogue noted the path was quite well worn.

"So, this is your morning routine?"

"Pretty much," Gambit replied. "Morning and evening. Haven't figured out how t' store food yet, so during the storms it's dangerous going out. And cooking's no fun either, what wit' the wind always blowing out the fire, not matter how deep the fire pit is. But den, cooking's no fun here anyway. Very few available ingredients t' experiment wit'. I've been spoilt by ma Tante Mattie's cooking."

Rogue chuckled.

"She taught me too, so den I was spoiling myself," Gambit sighed. "Feel like I'm eating like a savage."

"This coming from the guy who's made his own stone grill and figured out how to marinate deer."

"The hard part was making a tray dat wouldn't leak."

It wasn't long before they hit the beach.

"C'mon," Gambit said. "Yo' can give me a hand hauling my boat out t' the water and den we can catch some breakfast no?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Gambit rolled his little boat over and Rogue put the buckets inside. Together they pushed it down to the water's edge and climbed in once it was sufficiently afloat. Gambit began to row them out.

"So, does your mutation prevent ya from getting sunburnt too?" Rogue asked with a slight smile.

Gambit laughed.

"Sadly, no."

There was quiet for a time until Gambit felt he'd rowed them out enough. He looked over the edge into the clear water as he pulled in the oars.

"Hmm, time t' get t' work," he said. "Don't lean t' the side or stand okay?"

"Wasn't plannin' ta."

Gambit turned around and leaned against the bow of his boat. He put his finger into the water and charged the water in a latticework pattern. His eyes searched for fish and the magenta light lit up the water rather nicely. Spotting a fish, he wrapped the charge around it, then let the charge go off. A moment later said fish floated to the surface. He scooped out the fish using the bucket with the holes in it.

"It's my holey bucket," he joked as he tipped the fish into one of the whole buckets.

Rogue chuckled.

The procedure was repeated until they thought they had enough fish, although a certain amount of moving out was required as the explosions had a tendency to scare the fish away. Funny about that. As they headed back to shore, Gambit appraised Rogue thoughtfully.

"Yo' don't t'ink your friends are coming."

Rogue caught his eyes.

"Ah think that there's too much we don't know," she replied finally. "We saw Forge being abducted. Was he the only one? If other mutants - X-men or not - went missing, how are they ta know we weren't all together? They'll follow that lead first. Then too, Cerebro isn't exactly top secret or anything. If Ah was gonna abduct an X-man, Ah'd make sure they couldn't use Cerebro ta find me."

Gambit nodded.

"Gonna tell Kitty and Bobby dat?"

"Ah think Ah'll let them dream. Ah could be just borrowin' trouble. If muh concerns are valid we'll know soon enough."

"Hmm, well, I never much liked depending on other people t' get me out o' scrapes anyway."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He chuckled. They soon reached the shore. Rogue took out the buckets of fish and set them aside, then helped Gambit haul the boat back up again and turn it over. They picked up their things and made their way back to the camp.

"Where have you two been?" Kitty demanded as soon as she saw them.

"Getting breakfast," Rogue replied dryly.

"Well... well, you were gone for ages and we were worried."

"_You_ were worried," Bobby said. "I told you Remy knew what he was doing."

Gambit snickered.

"I got some fish t' prepare," he said. "Hey, Bobby, give me a hand?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Bon. Yo' filles get the fire started, would yo'?"

"Okay," Rogue agreed. "Wood pile's a little low. Guess Ah'll collect some more. We right for kindling?"

"Yep," Kitty reported. "I'll get it started."

Rogue made a quick trip around the area and picked up some dead wood. She added it to the wood pile on her return, except for a couple of pieces which she put in the fire.

"Sooo..." Kitty said when Rogue joined her. "You and Remy. Aloooooonnne together."

"Sooo..." Rogue retorted. "You and Bobby. Alooooooooooonnnne together."

Kitty pulled a face.

"It's not the same. Remy is like, totally hot. And he goes around without a shirt on _all the time_. Bobby is... Bobby."

"Yeah.. one minor detail. I'm untouchable, remember? If you like him so much, you arrange 'alone time' with him."

"Good idea."

Rogue snickered. She wondered how long before Bobby started getting jealous of the Cajun thief.

Once the boys finished preparing the fish, they joined the girls at the fire and began to cook their breakfast.

"Tartar sauce," Kitty sighed. "That's what I want right now."

"Don't we all?" Gambit grinned at her. "Tartar sauce. Got lemongrass, but that's not the same as lemon. Got some basil too. Some onions. Glorious onions. That was a happy day fo' moi. Bananas that way. Coconuts that way. Oh and there's a couple of mango trees in that direction. I think I'd really like some bread though. And rice. Not to mention coffee and - dammit Chaton, I'm trying not t' t'ink o' all the foods I want and can't get."

"Sorry," Kitty giggled.

Gambit shook his head, but he had a slight smile on his face.

"I hope the Blackbird arrives soon," Bobby said wistfully.

"So do I," Kitty agreed.

"So, Remy," Rogue asked. "Whatcha doing with that deer skin in the bucket?"

"Hmm? Oh. My attempt at tanning. I figure soaking it in salt water can work for the salting part. After breakfast I'm gonna take it out and dry it out. Dat part I have down pat. Unfortunately, after dat it tends t' get stiff and unusable. Trying t' find something t' soften it up."

Rogue frowned slightly.

"Brains."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Well, what do ya know?" Rogue murmured, more to herself than Gambit. "One of muh psyches has something useful ta say after all."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. One of muh psyches apparently knows a little about tanning. Go figure."

"Dey give yo' advice often?"

"Well, they talk ta me plenty. Rarely have anything useful ta say."

"Okay den. So, brains, huh?"

"Yep."

"I already threw out the brains. Guess dis one's gonna be another dud den."

"Just keep it soaking until next time."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he mused. "Brains."

"That amuses ya?"

"So many zombie jokes come t' mind..."

Rogue laughed and Gambit grinned at her.

"So Roguey -"

"Roguey?" Rogue repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Sure. Remy. Bobby. Kitty. Roguey."

Kitty giggled and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Muh name does not need any additional letters, Swamp Rat."

"Ain't much o' a swamp here, cherie," he grinned at her. "Yo' think you can put those voices t' work t' see if yo' can't find a way t' get some lighting in the cave?"

"Is there really any point?" asked Kitty. "I mean, we could be going home any time now."

"Could be. But I'm not one t' just sit on my hands fo' no reason. Yo' should grab some more grass."

"What are you gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"Make another bed," Gambit shrugged. "Dere's enough room fo' one more in the front cavern, but fo' any more we'd need t' go in deeper. Hence why we need lighting. Can't be escorting yo' folks everytime yo' want somet'ing in dere."

"I guess."

"Don't worry," Gambit said, clapping his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I'm sure dat your friends'll be around soon enough, but I'd rather dat we planned like we weren't expecting dem and fo' dem t' show up before the day is over, dan t' not plan and fo' dem t' not show up fo' a week."

"Same," Rogue agreed. "Let's see. Lanterns are out. Torches are out - too much smoke. Ah wonder if we can make candles? Have ta find some wax - Ah don't suppose you've noticed any bees?"

"Bees, oui," Gambit nodded. "I have no idea where the hive is though. Trust me, if I did, I would have started harvesting honey."

"Because we could use beeswax. But we don't really have anything for wicks. And Ah think the wicks need ta be treated with oil or something. Maybe. Why are ya'll looking at me like that?"

"You're thinking about this very carefully, aren't you?" Kitty giggled.

"How do you know anything about making candles?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, Ah happen ta carry around all sorts of useless - or seemingly useless - information in muh head."

"Including a candle maker?"

"Nope, but you'd be amazed at the unusual hobbies and bits of trivia people file away in their minds," Rogue grinned. "Ah may just be the closest thing ta Google we have on this here island."

Gambit laughed, while Kitty giggled and Bobby shook his head in disgust, muttering something about there not being a substitute for Google.

* * *

After breakfast, Gambit took everyone down to the stream where they filled up buckets to refill the water barrel. After that trip, they went off to collect some coconuts. Then Gambit sent everyone off to collect more grass for bedding while he went to work making a second bed.

"I'm getting so sick of this," Kitty sighed as she dumped more grass into the tray.

"Just remember, we're sleeping on this stuff," Rogue nodded.

"Not if the other show up today to rescue us," Bobby pointed out. "I wonder what's taking them so long? Hey, you don't suppose they're here already and can't find us? Maybe we should light a bonfire or something."

"Ah have muh communicator."

"You do? Oh, of course you do. You've got your uniform."

"Finding us when they get here won't be a problem."

"It's the 'when' part I'm impatient about."

"So Ah noticed."

"I want to go home," Kitty said wistfully.

"That makes two of us," Bobby agreed.

"Four," Rogue corrected. "Ah'm sure Remy wants ta get home too."

"Yeah, I supposed he wants to get home a lot more than we do," Kitty agreed.

* * *

"Ooh you've got the venison started," Rogue sniffed appreciatively, her eyes seeking out the meat cooking over the fire.

"Oui, and yo' can help by keeping an eye on it and turning it fo' moi," Gambit replied from over by the fallen tree trunk.

"Least we can do. Our dinner too."

"At the rate we're going," Kitty told Gambit, "that field is going to run out of grass."

Gambit chuckled, hard at work at making a second bed.

"I'm not sure it can be done," he said.

"Need a hand?" Bobby asked.

"Can yo' blow stuff up or carve wood without tools?"

"Umm, no?"

"Den, no. Why don't yo' and Kitty collect us some more firewood while it's still light?"

"Yeah, okay," Bobby agreed.

Kitty sighed but got up anyway. Gambit watched while Kitty and Bobby departed, then sat down next to Rogue where she was sitting by the fire. He leaned into her.

"So, what do yo' want t' do now dat the kids are gone?"

Rogue turned her head slowly and noted just how close this bare-chested man was sitting to her. His hand was next to her upper leg and his mouth was so close she could almost feel his breath on her neck.

"You are either really stupid, or really brave."

"What makes yo' say dat, cherie?"

"Muh skin is poisonous and you're... you're... you're so close! One wrong move from either of us and -"

"I know," he grinned at her. "Makes t'ings interesting, doesn't it?"

"Ah'm sorry, it must be option three: foolhardy."

"Is dat really a problem?"

He began to run his fingers slowly up her back. Rogue shivered then pulled away, getting up and shaking her head.

"Oh no," she said. "No. You do not get ta play me or try ta seduce me ta make sure ya get off this island when our friends arrive."

Gambit lifted one foot onto the stump they'd been using for a seat and leaned on it.

"What makes yo' t'ink I'm doing any such t'ing?"

"One word: Lorna."

"What about her?"

"You played her for a fool and broke her heart. You're nothing but a lyin', thievin', playin', self-centered bastard."

Gambit looked away from Rogue and into the fire.

"True. Well, quatre o' those anyway. The bastard one I couldn't say fo' sure. I have no idea what the marital status of my birth parents was."

"Very funny."

"Actually I'm serious."

"You know exactly what Ah meant."

"If I were playin' cherie," Gambit said coolly. "I wouldn't be paying yo' the time o' day. I'd be going after Kitty. And after being alone fo' so long, I wouldn't even care if she were legal or not."

"Bobby likes her."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Bobby wouldn't be a problem."

There was silence between them.

"Rogue. I'm not playing wit' yo'."

Rogue snorted derisively.

"Dere's no point in playing wit' yo'. Dere's not'ing t' gain and everyt'ing t' lose - like your friendship. And believe me, when we don't know how long we're gonna be stuck t'gether on dis island, friendship is a valuable commodity. 'Sides, if we can't get along, den I'm stuck wit' the high schoolers."

"They're both eighteen and graduated."

"I'm stuck wit' the high schoolers."

"I'm not that much older."

"Mebbe not, but yo' strike me as far more intelligent."

Rogue managed a slight smile.

"And you're just gonna have t' get used t' me touching yo' cherie," he went on, standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder to emphasis the point. "I'm big on touching people."

"Probably because ya can't pick pockets if ya don't get that close," Rogue said sarcastically, although her tone was not harsh.

Gambit laughed.

* * *

By the time Bobby and Kitty returned, Gambit was finished with the bed and enlisted Bobby's help in transferring it to the cave. Gambit charged the bed so they could use the light coming from it to see where they were going and they lined it up. Gambit then decharged the bed and charged a line across the wall. With a bang, the line exploded and they were able to slot the bed board into place.

"Dere yo' go. Soild as a rock."

"Heavy as one too," Bobby commented.

"Least yo' weren't carrying it on your own, mon ami," Gambit said mildly. "I'm going t' check on the venison. Why don't yo' make the bed?"

"Ahh, easier than sheets, no where near as comfortable," Bobby sighed.

It was well and truly past dark by the time the venison was ready and even if it wasn't a culinary masterpiece, it was certainly a most welcome change from fish.

"What I really need now," said Kitty, "is a toothpick."

"Toothpicks in plenty," Gambit said.

A few minor explosions later, Gambit was handing out toothpicks to everyone.

"Aww, but I wanted one that was minty flavoured," Bobby joked.

"Yeah, well, I want some potato chips and a bottle of bourbon," Gambit replied. "You'll get over it."

"Well, thanks for dinner, Remy," Rogue said. "It was nice."

"If we ever get off this stinking island, I'll do venison proper fo' yo'."

"Ah may just take ya up on that. Anyway, Ah don't know about anyone else, but Ah'm going ta go ta bed."

"Yeah, good idea," Kitty agreed.

They were all pretty much agreed on that point. They cleaned up and then made their way to the cave.

"I just can't understand why they haven't come here yet," Bobby said. "Are you sure your communicator hasn't gone off, Rogue?"

"For the umpteenth time, no," Rogue snapped.

"Gee, I was just asking."

"Well, Ah'm gettin' tired of hearin' it. They're not here, get over it."

"It's just that they should have had plenty of time to find us by now."

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Well..."

"Well what?" Bobby asked.

"It did take Emma awhile to find Jean."

"She had amnesia."

"That's not really the point. The point is, do you think they're having trouble finding us? Maybe they haven't searched the right grid with Cerebro yet."

"Gee, if they have to search the entire world first... you don't think they'll give up on us... do you?"

"Alternatively, they might think we're with Forge, and have been searchin' for him," Rogue said. "We don't know what else might have happened on Genosha before we left. If anyone else was abducted, they might just assume that we were all together. They may have even abducted Jean and Emma."

Kitty and Bobby looked at each other.

"Didn't think of that," Bobby said thoughtfully.

"No, me neither," Kitty said, then narrowed her eyes at Rogue. "But you did, long before just now, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Ah did."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Ah was hopin' Ah was wrong," Rogue replied as she climbed into her bed. "G'night ya'll."

"So, Kitty," Gambit said. "The bed is yours. It should be able t' fit deux... maybe. It might be a bit squishy, but if you're going fo' body heat, dat's not really a big deal."

"Umm..." Kitty considered. "Why doesn't Bobby take the bed and I join you on the floor? You're way warmer than Bobby."

The death glare Bobby sent in Gambit's direction was hidden by shadow.

"'Sup t' yo' cherie," Gambit replied as he made himself at home on the floor.

"Great, we'll do that then. Bed's all yours, Bobby."

"Thanks," Bobby replied dryly.

He did not like this arrangement at all.

* * *

**AN: **I'm sure that Bobby's not the only one. Please bear with me; I have a few things I want to do with the sleeping arrangements before I change them again.

Yes, this is a Romy. But is it a Bobby x Kitty? I don't know, I haven't decided yet.


	4. Baby Light My Fire

**Chapter 3: Baby Light My Fire**

Rogue and Gambit were first up again the next morning and like the day before, they went fishing.

"Don't worry," Gambit said cheerfully. "We'll learn 'em. There was once a time where I didn't know what a sun rise looked like either."

Rogue laughed.

Later, while they ate, Gambit handed out instructions.

"Bobby, Kitty," he said. "We're going t' need t' refill the barrel again, and after last night we need more fire wood. So dis' morning you're on collection."

"Who died and made you boss?" Bobby muttered.

"Did yo' have a better idea?"

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"I'm going t' be making another cart," Gambit informed him. "Not t' mention more buckets and extra shelves. It's this recent population boom I've had t' deal wit'. Actually I might need t' make another water barrel too. And Roguey's going t' get ta work on experimentin' with those lights."

"Bobby stop being silly. We're going to need water and firewood," Kitty pointed out.

"I just want to know what makes him think he can just order us around. Whatever happened to asking? Or saying please?"

"Did ya ever heard Logan saying please when he told ya ta do the washing up? Remy knows this place, moron," Rogue said. "Stop being stupid."

A slight smirk appeared on Gambit's face and he glanced at Kitty.

"Sleep well last night, cherie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, thanks."

"I hope dat I haven't gotten grabby."

"Oh, uhh, not that I've noticed."

"Bon. Usually when I'm in bed wit' a femme," and here Gambit turned his head to give Bobby a sly look, "we've been doing another kind o' sleeping before hand."

Bobby's glare deepened while Kitty blushed.

"Okay, well," Rogue cut in through the growing tension. "Guess we all should get ta work."

"And how come you get to be the light maker anyway?" Bobby demanded. "Just because we don't have voices in our heads doesn't mean we can't come up with a few good ideas too."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, no, but that's not the -"

"Then stop complain' and get ta work, Iceboy."

* * *

"I don't like that guy," Bobby muttered as he pulled the cart down the path to the stream.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Kitty replied. "I don't see why."

"He's a bastard. He stole from us. He used Lorna. He bosses us around. He cracks onto you."

"He cooks, he builds and he was here first, Bobby."

"Yeah, well, if he hadn't -"

"Bobby you're being stupid."

"Whatever. Just because you think he's hot -"

"Man is he hot. Figuratively and literally. He can hit on me all he wants."

"Kitty!"

"What?"

Bobby sighed.

"Forget it."

"You didn't even know about Lorna until I told you anyway," Kitty pointed out. "Okay, so I admit had we met under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't like him. But then... I can kinda see why Lorna fell for him so quickly."

"And you wonder why I don't like him."

"Aww, not everyone can be a chick magnet, Bobby," Kitty giggled. "C'mon, we have no idea how long we're going to be on this island for -"

"Hopefully not long."

"Hopefully. But, until then, can you just try to get along with him? I - and I'm sure Rogue feels the same way - do not want to deal with you getting aggro at him all the time."

For a moment, Bobby said nothing, then finally nodded.

"Okay," he agreed.

* * *

Gambit lifted the new cart he was making and eyed it critically. Tray looked deep and flat enough. He glanced over at Rogue and decided he could do the wheels and the handles just as easily in her company as he could at the table. Easier, probably, as he could sit down. He carried the would-be cart over, made himself at home on a stump and smiled at Rogue studying the fire.

"How's it going?" he asked. "Getting anywhere?"

"Ah'm trying ta find a wood that burns slowly. Preferably not at all."

"Yo' can get wood dat doesn't burn?"

"Well, ya can get wood that burns at higher temperatures than others away," Rogue replied, her eyes never leaving the fire. "Ah think that one looks prospective."

Gambit looked at the fire and now realised that there were a number of larger sticks of wood, strategically placed with only one end in the fire. The one Rogue was indicating was a little black at the end, but didn't actually appear to be on fire.

"What do you need a slow burner for?"

"Torch."

"I thought you discarded the torch idea?"

"Well, it might not do too good in the cave, but it should help outside of the cave," Rogue pointed out.

"True. So... how's this torch going to work? If the stick doesn't even light on fire -"

"It's not supposed to. It's supposed to be the handle. Ah'll do up the end of it with something flammable. The trick will be making sure the flammable stuff stays on..." Rogue considered.

"Sap?" Gambit offered.

"Maybe. My psyches have been debating the issue for about an hour now. The popular choice so far is animal fat."

"We've been throwing that away."

"Might be nice ta get some use out of it."

"D'accord. We'll save it from t'night."

"Sounds like a plan," Rogue stood. "Ah think Ah'm gonna raid the field for a bit more grass. Y'know, ta tie stuff on with."

"Why not just raid the beds?"

"The beds need more, not less."

Gambit chuckled.

"I'm wit' yo' on dat one," he agreed. "I'll come wit' yo'."

"Ah'll be fine."

"No, no, I insist," Gambit said seriously. "Not gonna let yo' go off on your own, chere."

"Why, ya worried someone's gonna mug me?"

"I'm fairly certain yo' could take care o' yourself just fine in a mugging. I just don't t'ink any o' us should go around on our own around here."

"What about you?"

"Including me."

There was something in Gambit's grim tone that gave Rogue pause, and she nodded her head in acquiescence. He wrapped his arm about her waist and they headed down the path to the grass field.

"Must you?"

"Must I what?"

"Put your arm around me."

"Oui."

"Remy -"

"Yo' wouldn't deny a starving man a meal, would yo' cherie?" he asked. "Surely yo' of all people would understand what it's like t' be denied human touch fo' months on end."

Rogue sighed.

"If Ah end up absorbing you, it's your own fault. Got it, Swamp Rat?"

"Yo' keep going on about dis swamp..."

"What? You're Cajun aren't you?"

"Oui, and yo' would be from Mississippi, or I miss my guess."

"Yeah."

"So dat makes yo' a river rat, no?"

"Guess so."

"Bon. The alternate was a drowned rat."

* * *

"Okay that's the water barrels full," said Kitty. "I wonder where Rogue and Remy are? Ha, Rogue and Remy. R and R. Hey Bobby, do you think R and R are getting any R and R?"

"If they are, I'm going to kill them," Bobby decided. "Do you think we've collected enough firewood?"

"I think the firewood is like the grass: you can never have enough."

"Yeah, probably. I'm having a banana before we collect anything else."

"Hey guys," Rogue said, walking into camp with Gambit's arm still around her.

"Oh there you are," Kitty said brightly. "We were wondering. We finished with the water. Now for more firewood."

"After food. Such as it is," Bobby said, looking mournfully at the banana. "Do I really want this?"

"Ahh," Gambit nodded. "It starts with being sick of it, then you continue to eat it and start to forget that you ever ate anyt'ing dat tasted any different.

Bobby looked at Gambit, then back at the banana.

"Behold my future," he said as he began to peel it.

"Actually I was thinking," Kitty said. "Maybe we should go swimming later? It's been hot as and my clothes are all stinky. I can hardly bear myself."

"Sounds good to me," Gambit said, smirking slightly.

"Uhh, just what were you thinking we would be wearing when we're swimming Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"I usually swim in the nude," Gambit said helpfully.

"Oh well, I meant in clothes," Kitty nodded. "Y'know, so that they'll get washed too."

"Except then they'll need to dry," Rogue pointed out.

"Well, yeah."

"So, you wash the clothes first and have a swim while they're drying," Gambit said. "I've lost count of the number of times I've done dat. What do yo' t'ink Bobby? Sounds good t' yo'?"

"Well, obviously following that plan we'd separate boys and girls," Rogue said with a dark look.

"Or in our underwear," Bobby suggested, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other.

"Men."

"Aww chere, not gonna take pity on a guy who hasn't seen a fille naked in months?" Gambit asked.

"I haven't seen a girl naked in years. Y'know, when you're too young to appreciate it," Bobby said. "Unless you count... uhh, never mind."

"Heh, virgin," Gambit snickered, then realised the looks Kitty and Rogue were giving him. "I see. I'm trapped on an island wit' trois virgins. I don't suppose either o' yo' filles are slutty virgins at all?"

"Umm, no," Kitty said.

"Probably a good thing too. I only have trios condoms."

"You have condoms?" Bobby asked.

"Sure. Always keep some in my trench coat. Never know when you'll get lucky," Gambit nodded.

"Did you sleep with Lorna?"

"Normally I wouldn't answer dat question, mon ami. It's a little rude, don't yo' t'ink? But on dis occasion I will make an exception and answer your question wit' a question: Do yo' really t'ink Magneto would have let me leave - alive and in one piece - if I had slept wit' his favourite daughter?"

"You do raise a good point."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kitty nodded.

"Am Ah the only one who's a little disturbed by the direction this conversation is taking?" asked Rogue. "We're washing separately. And if Ah catch either of you boys spyin' on us girls, I'll drain ya dry."

"Promise?" Gambit asked.

Rogue's eyes narrowed at his grinning face.

"Well, y'know, you girls can spy on us," Bobby decided. "We'd like it better if you joined us though."

"In your dreams," Kitty said.

"And what lovely dreams they are too," Gambit joked.

* * *

Before they went swimming, Gambit and Bobby headed to the mango trees to get a few for the group. Rogue and Kitty stayed at camp where Rogue continued work on her torch.

"Well, it's certainly very... umm... messy," Kitty said, eyeing off the way Rogue was tying brown foliage to one end of her chosen stick.

"Ah don't think it's going ta work," Rogue said.

"Yeah?"

"Ah think half this stuff is gonna fall off the moment Ah set it alight."

"Well, that would kind defeat the purpose, huh?"

"Yeah. Which is why Ah'm gonna need that animal fat."

"Sooo... you and Remy looked kinda close before?"

"You and Remy were in bed together last night..."

"Oh shush. It's not the same thing."

"Sure it is."

"So he was that close to you for body heat purposes? On a day like this?"

"Remy just likes ta touch people. Y'know, he was also very... vehement about no one going off on their own too."

"Yeah, I noticed that when he insisted I stay with you at camp. You'd think someone who's been on his own on this island for so long he wouldn't be worried about us going off on our own."

"Perhaps that's exactly why he doesn't want anyone going off on their own," Rogue said. "He knows what the dangers are, and he's survived on his own because he had to. Ah mean, look at what he's accomplished here, Kitty. We have no idea what it's cost him ta get this far."

Kitty was silent for a moment, considering this.

"I guess you're right. Four months is a long time to be on your own."

"Exactly."

The boys soon returned with the mangoes. Gambit cut them open and Bobby cooled them down slightly to counter the midday heat. After they'd eaten, now with mango juice all over their faces and down their arms, they decided that now was the perfect time for that swim.

"That's what I was going to say," said Kitty. "I like all the work you went to making these paths."

"Well, I had t' cherie," Gambit replied cheerfully. "The cart wheels were not going to run over the ground like it was before."

"How come the path down to the beach -"

"I never really needed t' develop dat one any. Fo' fish and crabs I only ever needed to use a bucket. Except on days where I planned on having deer, but dat's about the only time. As I said, I don't have deer dat often."

"Because of the tiger."

"Oui."

"If you're that nervy about it, why don't you just kill it?" asked Bobby.

"Bobby! Tigers are an endangered species," Kitty objected. "You can't just go around killing them."

"Hey, if it's them or me -"

"I haven't killed it because I don't know how many more tigers there are on dis island," Gambit interupted. "But tigers are territorial, right? So while dis tiger is here, no others are going t' move in. Lemme put it dis way, mes amis, I know where it lives."

"You know where it works, where it's children go ta school..." Rogue added jokingly.

Gambit laughed.

"Exactly."

"I don't really think we have too much to worry about," Kitty said. "Tigers don't usually go after man. Only if they're like, old or their prefered prey is scarce."

"So, keeping the deer huntin' down is probably a good idea no?" Gambit smiled "Yo' like the big cats, Kitty?"

"Like, yeah. I'm not called Shadowcat for the fun of it."

"I thought it was a play on your name," Bobby said.

Kitty shrugged.

"So, Kitty is the Shadowcat. Bobby is Iceman," Gambit cocked his head at Rogue. "And Rogue is Rogue?"

"Yep," Rogue nodded.

"No real name t' go wit' dat?"

"Rogue never tells anyone her real name," Kitty sighed. "I've been trying to wheedle it out of her ever since we met."

"Muh 'real' name isn't really important," Rogue replied. "Ah don't use it any more."

Before too much longer they had made it to the stream. Rogue reiterated her threat to absorb the boys should they decide to spy on them, and the group split up and down stream.

"So... are we going to spy on them?" Bobby asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Non. We'll behave like gentlemen and do no such t'ing," Gambit replied firmly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Now, perhaps when we've done dis a few times and dey've become accustomed t' being left alone..."

Bobby laughed.

"Hey, umm, sorry about yelling at you this morning," Bobby said. "You know, that whole, who put you in charge and whatever thing."

Gambit snickered.

"S'already forgotten, mon ami," Gambit replied. "I know it's not easy t' see the fille yo' like in the arms o' another homme."

"Yeah."

"Just don't make a habit o' it, or I might just have t' kick your ass."

"Yeah, well, don't you hurt Kitty - or Rogue - or I'll have to kick _your_ ass."

"And now dat we have all the over-protective heroics out o' the way..."

* * *

Kitty made her way back to shore.

"One thing about this weather," she said. "It's not going to take very long to dry."

"Very true," Rogue agreed as she stepped back onto the bank. "Makes up for not having towels."

"Yep. Do you suppose our clothes are dry?"

"Wait until our hands are dry and then touch 'em and find out."

"Yeah, don't wanna drip all over them."

"It would negate the effectiveness of that experiment."

"... Are you channelling Hank or something?"

"It's possible. He's a smart guy, so I've been listening to his psyche a lot lately."

"It must be nice for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, y'know, we're all alone here, far away from home. No telling when we'll get back. You've got our family in your head though, so y'know..."

"It's not the same, Kitty. The people in muh head, they don't grow or change. They stay exactly the same as they were the day Ah absorbed them. And they're poor copies of the real thing at that."

"Still..."

* * *

That afternoon Gambit got back to making furniture. Rogue went back to her torch experiments with Kitty helping. Bobby went looking for a rock to see if he could sharpen the blade on his swiss army knife with.

"Might not be able to help you with cleaning the fish much longer," Bobby said.

"I can tell you're really caught up about dat," Gambit said dryly.

"Well, we can't all use our powers to cut things."

"True. By the way, yo' and Kitty are now on fishing."

"What now?"

"Well, you found a way t' catch the fish, and as I'm going t' be stuck cleaning dem..."

"Okay, cool, I can handle that. We can handle that, can't we Kitty?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You'll start t'night o' course."

"Of course," Bobby agreed.

"And it means you're actually going t' have t' get up in the morning," Gambit grinned. "I'll be more dan happy t' wake yo' up."

"... Darn."

"And we'll probably have t' work on developing dat path so dat yo' can take the cart down it."

"Yeah."

"So dat's can be yours and Kitty's project from tomorrow," Gambit went on cheerfully. "Yo' need t' make the path nice and even, and a minimum width. Dis means yo' will have t' remove all the plants and rocks and go around the trees. It's going t' be lots o' hard work."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"You're welcome."

Bobby sighed.

"I hope they find us soon. I don't want to be stuck on this island for four months."

"Neither did I."

"Wishin's not gonna help any Bobby - darn," Rogue muttered as she frown in concentration.

"And what's Rogue's pet project?" Bobby asked.

"She's already working on it. I'll make sure t' save yo' the animal fat from the fish t'night, cherie."

"That'll be a help," Rogue said. "I really don't know if Ah'm gonna have a torch ready for you guys tonight."

"Well, hopefully we'll have enough fish before it gets too dark," Kitty said.

Rogue and her psyches were still puzzling over it later when a plan occured to them.

"Hey, Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Can Ah borrow you for a minute?"

"Sure, what can I do fo' yo'?"

"Okay, see that's the tree that Ah got this sample from, right? Would you be able to cut me a torch with a cup on one end?"

"A cup?"

"Sure. Then we can just pop all the burnables in, set it alight, and then we don't have ta worry about pieces falling off and burning hands."

Gambit chuckled.

"Help keep the wind off too. Okay, sounds good."

They walked over to the tree in question. Gambit considered, then selected a branch. He peeled off some of the bark, wrapped it around the branch where he wanted to cut, charged it and backed off.

Bang! Crash!

Gambit then charged the branch directly, charging up and blowing off a section of the branch he felt was the appropriate size for the torch. He took one end and began with light charges, meticulously carving it into the cup shape.

"T'ink dat's deep enough?" he asked Rogue, showing her his work.

Rogue looked, frowning slightly, then shrugged.

"It looks okay ta me."

"Well, if it doesn't work out, we can always make another," Gambit shrugged.

Rogue watch with interest as Gambit continued charging the wood with practiced ease. It was certainly a unique way of carving a handle but he'd certainly gotten it down to a fine art. When Gambit handed the finished product to her it felt smooth even against her gloved hands.

"There yo' go," he said.

"Thanks, Remy."

Gambit shrugged. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Anyt'ing else?"

"No, Ah'm right now. Going t' see how this works."

Much to Rogue's delight, the new design worked out rather well: even better than she expected. As the sun began to edge toward the horizon, Bobby and Kitty decided the time had come for them to go fishing.

"Now," Gambit said, handing them the buckets for the fish. "Try not t' get lost and if yo' use the torch on the way back don't set the bush on fire. I don't t'ink dere's a fire service around here."

"Yes Dad," Bobby teased.

Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"And if you're not back by nightfall, your mother and I'll be coming after yo'."

Kitty giggled and Rogue rolled her eyes. Bobby gave him a salute.

"C'mon, Kitty," he said.

"See yas when we get back," Kitty said cheerfully.

"Well," said Rogue as Kitty and Bobby disappeared from view. "It's nice to see you and Bobby getting along."

"Yo' watch," Gambit grinned. "It'll last until first t'ing tomorrow morning when I wake dem up."

Rogue chuckled.

"So," Gambit went on closing the distance between them. "We don't have a lot to do until the kids come back..."

"You like calling them that, don't you?"

"Oui," he said, sliding his hands onto her hips. "Playing 'family' can be fun somet'imes, chere. Wanna go back to the cave and play mama and papa?"

"Just what part of 'untouchable' don't you understand?" Rogue demanded, pushing his hands off.

"The 'un' part. It's French fo' 'one'," Gambit smirked at her. "It confuses me."

Rogue looked at him incredulously, then snickered, shaking her head.

"Idiot."

"Dat's not a nice t'ing t' call your meal ticket, cherie. By the way, did yo' still want me to save the animal fat?"

"Yeah," Rogue nodded. "However the torch thing turns out, muh psyches are thinking we could make candles out of the animal fat."

Gambit nodded.

"Okay," he replied. "You sure yo' don't want t' -"

"Want has nothing to do with it," Rogue glared at him. "Ah can't believe we're even having this discussion."

"Desole. First I'm trapped alone on an island, and then I'm trapped on an island wit' a tres belle femme. 'Tis probably a good t'ing, you're untouchable no? Wit' only trois condoms we'd be risking playing family fo' real."

"Even if Ah wasn't untouchable, it doesn't mean Ah would just jump inta bed with you, Swamp Rat. And whatever happened to that discussion we had yesterday about you not playing me?"

"Still valid, chere. I just never said anyt'ing about not flirting wit' yo' anyway. Humour me, would yo'? I've been alone -"

"You're going to milk that for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"Oui, oui I am."


	5. I Can't Dance the Tango

**Chapter 4: I Can't Dance the Tango**

Like clockwork Gambit awoke the next morning, Kitty curled up beside him. Cute. Just like a kitten. Gambit smirked to himself at that thought, and then proceeded to wonder if she would object like a kitten to being woken up. He considered the matter for a moment, then his smirk grew wider.

"I wonder if you're ticklish," he said, his voice sounding unnaturally loud that early in the morning.

He moved his hand down to her stomach and proceeded to find out. Gently at first, then with more speed when he didn't get an immediate response. She wriggled a bit, then finally squealed loudly, waking up Bobby on the bed behind Gambit with a start. Rogue laughed and Gambit grinned up at her. So, she'd already been awake as well.

"Hey!" Kitty objected grumpily.

"Rise and shine o' fishers of, well, fish," Gambit said. "Yo' want t' get moving if we're going t' be having breakfast this morning, no?"

It took some more prodding, but Gambit got them both out of bed. He watched them leave with satisfaction.

"You just couldn't resist, could ya?" Rogue commented.

"Non."

"And right pleased ya are too."

"Absolument."

Rogue chuckled.

"Ahh, I forgot what dis was like."

"Sleeping in?"

"Not needing t' be up straight away. I can just lie here and relax," Gambit paused. "Sorta."

"Thinking ya need ta do another raid of the grass fields, huh?"

"Dere's got ta be a better way t' make a mattress."

"And some blankets would be nice. Pillows even."

"Oui. Failing dat, I'm tinking dat I'm going t' have t' figure out how t' make a double bed. Else Kitty's going t' end up wit' some cold nights."

"And Ah bet you're just sooooo disappointed about that," Rogue said dryly.

Gambit lifted himself up and rested his arms on the edge of Rogue's bed.

"I am actually," he told her. "I t'ink I'd rather be sleeping wit' yo'."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And here it goes again."

"Aww chere," Gambit said, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Can yo' really blame me if I find yo' more attractive? Besides, I'm twenty-two and Kitty looks more like sixteen. I almost feel like a pedophile sleeping wit' her."

"Almost," Rogue repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Gambit chuckled.

"Well, as yo' told me, she is eighteen so..."

"Uh huh," Rogue mused. "Ah'm thinking it's probably a good thing Kitty and Ah aren't reversed. Never know where Ah might find your hands in the morning."

"Oh? I can't say I'm all dat concerned about where I might find your hands."

"That's because Ah'm a lady and would never put muh hands anywhere improper."

Gambit moved his hand from her hair to her nearest hand, curling his fingers about it gently.

"And a tres belle lady yo' are," he said before kissing the back of her hand.

"Mmhmm, don't pretend you're a gentleman."

"Couldn't even if I wanted t'. Wouldn't know the first t'ing about being a gentleman, chere."

"Make a first class pervert though."

"First class pervert. World class t'ief. I bet I could steal your clothes. While you're still wearing them."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'd have to reward you for your trouble."

"Really? What kind of reward?"

"I'd give you a hug."

"Coma might be worth it."

"Of course the downside of that is Ah'd end up with your perverted mind in muh head."

"Afraid yo' might see somet'ing yo' like, cherie?"

"Hardly."

* * *

"Well," said Bobby after breakfast. "I guess we'd better get started on the path, huh Kitty?"

"Yeah," Kitty sighed.

"You'll be happier fo' it when yo' don't have t' carry around all dem buckets," Gambit nodded.

"I guess."

"Okay, I'd better check on the new cart," he went on, rubbing his hands together. "And finished the shelves. Den I'm t'inking I'll need t' cut another tree down."

"What? Why?"

"T' make another barrel, Chaton. And I'm also t'inking it's high time we had some proper chairs no? Not enough o' this trunk left. Well 'Cept t' finish dat fence fo' mon garden I never finished."

"What do you want with a fence for a garden consisting of basil, lemongrass and onions anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Just my way o' making t'ings more homey, mon ami."

Rogue fancied she heard a sadness in Gambit's voice as he said that, but he continued speaking with his usual aplomb:

"Best get t' work, no? Roguey -"

"Don't call me that."

"- Would dere be anyt'ing yo' been needin' before yo' get started? I put the animal fat in the cupboard."

"Actually yes -"

"We'll get started," said Bobby.

"See you," said Kitty.

"See yas," Rogue replied and continued as the two headed off to work on the beach path: "Ah was hoping ya wouldn't mind turning one of these rocks inta a bowl for me. So Ah can put the animal fat in and melt it over the fire. Oh, and a second one - smaller - that Ah can use as a candle holder, mould, thing."

Gambit nodded with a chuckled.

"No problem," he replied. "Actually, I already have some bowls."

"Oh?"

"My attempts at soup making. Unfortunately, dey seem t' come out too watery fo' my taste. I experiment every now and then. What I really want t' do is figure out how t' boil crab."

"Really?"

"Oui. Having trouble making a big enough bowl fo' dat - y'know one dat I can put on the fire and still heat through wit'out putting the fire out or causing the rock pile t' collapse."

Rogue laughed.

"Have you tried heating rocks and putting them in the bowl?"

Gambit paused.

"Yo' can do that?"

"Apparently. Never tried it muhself, but people have been doing it for centuries."

"Hmm. One o' dese days I'm going t' have t' make myself a proper stove," he grinned at Rogue. "I've been saying dat fo' ages, I just haven't figured out the best design fo' it yet."

Rogue chuckled. Gambit disappeared into the cave and came back out a moment later with a couple of stone bowls.

"Help yourself."

"Ta muchly."

Gambit gave her a two-finger salute and went back to his wood work.

Rogue selected one of the bowls and moved the animal fat into it. This she set into the fire to melt. She then selected another, smaller bowl for her candle and took a piece of grass from her torch making attempts the day before. Once the fat had melted Rogue carefully removed the rock for the fire, grateful for the materal that made up her gloves and protected her fingers from being burnt. She saturated the blade of grass in the fat, then pulled it out. After giving it a moment to drip, she moved it to the second bowl, where she curled it at the bottom but held the top upright.

_"Maybe a shorter length next time."_

_"Yes, this is only a small candle."_

Rogue carefully poured in the fat into the second bowl, filling it to about a centimetre from the top. She paused. Now she just needed for it to cool. Bobby would have come in useful right about now.

_"Try the cave. It's always cool in there."_

Rogue got up and headed for the cave. She would have to be careful, but figured there would be enough light coming in the entrance for it not to be a problem. Then she wondering when she started taking direction from her psyches.

"Going to go insane one of these days," she muttered to herself.

She headed in as far as he bed, seeing as how she knew exactly where that was, and then sat down on the far end, looking in towards the back of the cave. Her theory was that if she looked into the dark, her eyes would adjust and then she could go in deeper.

So Rogue sat and made clicking noises with her tongue while she waited for the fat to cool. If this worked out, she made a mental note to either recruit Bobby or to find another way of keeping her makeshift wick where she wanted it without having to hold the thing. Maybe she could make a string or something.

_"Weave some of the grass together to make a string."_

_"Oooh! Yeah and then you could string it above the ground and tie the wicks to it!"_

_"Has to be at the right height though."_

_"And taut."_

_"Only problem is that the wick might dry to the string."_

_"Just use the extra long wicks then, and cut the ends off."_

_"That could work."_

_"Try it! Try it!"_

After awhile her eyes started to adjust to the light and Rogue began to make out shapes in the back of the cave. She could make out then entrance to the next cavern, and some straight lines that looked like one of Gambit's sets of shelves. There were also a couple of poles leaning against the wall of the cave. Looking down at the floor, Rogue realised that Gambit must have smoothed out the ground for walking. She stood and made her way to the the back.

Closer to the shelving she could see some of the other things Gambit was storing. Some of the things she couldn't really identify, so she assumed they were just thieving tools or something. There was a keyring with a number of keys on it. A couple of large stone bowls at the bottom which Rogue assumed to be the product of the previous cooking experiments he had mentioned. Much to her amusement, she found a homemade mortar and pestle. No doubt used for crushing basil leaves or something. She also saw a pile of what Rogue assumed were Gambit's playing cards.

Rogue turned her attention to the poles-like things. One was a long piece, about seven foot at her guess. Ahh, that must be the staff Gambit mentioned he created for himself. She frowned slightly at the second one. From it's shape it looked distinctly like a crutch. At the foot she noted a couple of smaller poles, although what purpose they served Rogue wasn't entirely certain.

Also leaning against the wall were two large boards of wood. What purpose they served, she had no idea.

"Rogue? Rogue!" she heard Gambit call.

"Ah'm in here," Rogue called back.

Rogue turned slightly, blinking at the sight of daylight.

"Hey," Gambit said as he approached. "Desole, I didn't see yo' at the fire."

"Worried about me, sugah?"

"Yo' might say dat. Whatcha doing in here anyway?"

"Ah was hoping the cool would help cool the fat down faster."

"Ahh," he nodded. "Working?"

"Well, the bowl doesn't feel as warm any more," Rogue replied. "Is that a crutch?"

Gambit paused and turned to look where she was pointing.

"Oui," he confirmed grimly.

"What happened?" Rogue asked, then added quickly: "If you don't mind muh asking."

For a moment Gambit said nothing.

"Fell off a cliff," he said finally. "So covered by foliage dat I didn't even see it until it was too late. Slipped right off the edge and broke my leg. Not a seaside cliff either - dat I would have seen. Inland one. The other side was dat close I had no reason t' t'ink it wasn't connected."

"Oh, wow. So... those smaller poles are splints?"

"Oui. Had t' rip up my shirt t' tie 'em on."

"You must have done a good job lining up your bones for the splint," Rogue said a tinge of awe in her voice. "Ah haven't noticed a limp or anything."

Gambit shrugged.

"Figured I may as well do the job right the first time," he replied nonchalantly. "Otherwise I'd have t' break it again and it hurt like hell the first time."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I should get back t' work."

He started to leave.

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"This is why you don't want us going off on our own, isn't it?"

"Oui."

Gambit said nothing more and departed, leaving Rogue with a new respect for their new friend.

* * *

Bobby made a handful of ice cubes and dropped them into the cups of water that Kitty filled for them.

"You know what would be really useful?" Kitty said. "A pitcher. Y'know, so that like, we don't have to keep getting our fingers and the side of the cups wet."

"We'll just get the side of the pitcher wet instead," Rogue chuckled.

"Well, yeah, but hello, handle. Or cups with handles. Whichever. I'm not fussed."

"Ahh Bobby," Gambit said after sipping his cold water. "I love yo'."

"Uhh," Bobby replied tentatively.

"As much as it is possible fo' a homme t' love another homme wit'out it being considered homosexual."

"Well, thanks."

"Or maybe I just love your powers."

"That could be it," Bobby nodded. "I love your powers too."

Gambit chuckled. Kitty and Rogue looked at each other with highly amused expressions on their face.

"Note that the males of the species have to clarify when they say 'I love you' to another guy," Kitty giggled. "You know, when they have the guts to say it at all."

"Yeah, Ah noticed that muhself," Rogue smirked. "Kinda like how girls have no problems sharing a bed for sleepovers or whatever, but guys freak out at the very idea."

"So amusing."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Oh and they can't hug either."

"Kissing is an absolute no-no."

"Egads, yes, heaven forbid they might kiss another guy on the cheek or something."

"Depends on the cheek," Gambit said, well, cheekily.

The girls looked at him and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Typical," Rogue said.

"I wanna go for another swim," Kitty said. "Except I'm only going to end up working on that stupid path again after this, so it seems redundant. And swimming later seems silly because we couldn't get dry."

"Well, except Remy," Rogue said.

"Oh I'd be happy t' dry yo' off, Chaton," Gambit smirked. "O' course, it would require me feeling yo' up. Have t' get all those drops o' water."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Gambit. Kitty blushed slightly and ducked her head.

"Umm, thanks anyway Remy, but I'll pass for now," she said.

"Any time yo' change your mind. Offer's always open."

"Is it open to Bobby too?" Rogue asked. "Or do you think it might be a bit too gay for your tastes?"

"I'm perfectly secure in my sexuality, cherie," Gambit replied coolly. "I have no qualms about blowing the water off o' Iceboy. 'Sides, he ain't got not'ing I haven't seen before. And then some."

"I'll pass," said Bobby quickly.

"I'm just disappointed I can't offer yo' the same t'ing," Gambit went on, smiling at Rogue.

"Ah'm sure you are. But I don't think Ah'd take you up on it anyway."

"Shame."

"So, umm, how's the candle making going, Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"Not too bad," Rogue replied. "Burns okay. Doesn't exactly light up the room, but it's enough to see where you're going. There's enough fat left over to make one, maybe two more candles. Ah have no idea how long they're going to last though. And the three of us are probably gonna have ta get some smaller pieces of flint ta light them with."

"How's the path going?" asked Gambit.

"Ugh," Kitty replied.

"Feels like it's going to take forever," Bobby sighed.

"Nah, a few days, mebbe a week at best," Gambit decided. "There is deux o' yo'. Although, yo' deux can't exactly blow the worst o' the obstacles out o' the way..."

"Argh."

"Anyway, when Roguey's done wit' her candle making we're going t' hit the grass field fo' a resupply."

"The harvesting never ends," Kitty nodded sagely.

"No, no it doesn't," Rogue agreed.

* * *

Gambit watched while Rogue tied the second wick to her impromptu string (woven with long grass) which was strung between a couple of sticks she had driven into the ground. He was mild amused at the sight of the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on manipulating the slippery thing.

"There," Rogue said. "Now Ah'll just wash muh hands and we can go."

"D'accord."

Rogue stood, stopped herself before she brushed the dirt off her legs - the idea was to get the animal fat off her clothes - and made her way over to the barrel of washing water. She sunk her hands in the water and then used Gambit's shirt to wipe them. Her eyes fell on the ragged bottom of the shirt. She'd seen it plenty of times before but somehow knowing the story about how it had gotten ripped seemed to make it more significant.

"Okay," she said.

"Bon."

Gambit had the cart in one hand and the other slipped around Rogue's waist and rested comfortably. Rogue surprised herself with how used she was getting to this habit of his. It was almost like Gambit simply couldn't resist the urge to have some part of his body touching hers. He'd sit right up next to her when they were eating, touch her knee, rub her shoulder, put his arm around shoulders or waist. She'd even grown accustomed to the fact that the only items of clothing he wore on his upper body were his fingerless gloves.

"Okay chere," Gambit said once they reached the grass field. "I cut, yo' collect."

"... Okay," Rogue said.

Gambit grinned. He sat down on the ground by the cart and picked up a number of small wooden sheets, slightly larger than the size of his hand. He put all but one in his lap, which he charged and sent it flying like a frisbee through the grass, cutting each blade neatly until it ran out of momentum and landed quite some distance away. There was a light bang as the charge went off, searing the nearby grass.

"Carpenter, fisherman, cook, heater and now lawn mower," Rogue said. "Ah'm impressed."

"You're supposed t' ask if there's there anyt'ing I can't do," Gambit nodded.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Oui. I can't dance the tango."

Rogue laughed.

"At least, not vertically," he added suggestively.

"Just cut grass, Swamp Rat."

Gambit chuckled as he charged up the next board.

"Toss me the board back when yo' get t' it, would yo' cherie?"

"Okay."

Rogue began scooping up the grass - it was certainly a lot faster doing this Gambit's way. She followed the path of destruction, picked up the slightly blackened board and dumped the grass into the cart. She then followed the next path of cut grass. She smiled as she listened to Gambit's ongoing commentary: he seemed to be competing with himself, seeing how far he could send the boards before they landed. What she didn't notice was Gambit checking her out every time her back was turned.

Before long the cart was full and they hauled it back to camp.

"It might just be muh imagination," Rogue said. "But Ah think you and Ah filled the cart faster than Bobby, Kitty and Ah."

Gambit chuckled.

"It's entirely possible, cherie. But who's timing?"

On their last trip back to camp, they met up with Kitty and Bobby. Kitty had decided it was still warm enough to bathe and still get dry so for the second day in a row they went for a swim. Kitty was most relieved to be able to wash all the dirt off, although she bemoaned the lack of shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Dinner was fish again and as before the fat was saved for Rogue's candles. The three she'd made during the day were taken into the cave, although only one was lit.

"We should probably keep some candles and flint here by the door," Bobby said.

"D'accord," Gambit said. "Now I just need to figure out where we're going t' put the double bed."

"Double?" Bobby questioned.

"Oui. Unless we can find a way t' make blankets fo' Kitty, or she's willing to brave the cold on her own, we're going t' be continuing t' share a bed,' Gambit considered. "As soon as I figure out how t' make a double."

"What about your trench coat?" Rogue asked. "Ah mean, Ah've been sleeping on it - in between me and the grass, but Ah don't really need it."

"It's up to Kitty. She's the one facing cold nights. I certainly have no objections t' sharing my bed wit' a pretty fille."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" Bobby said darkly.

"Umm, I guess it depends on how warm your coat is," Kitty said.

"I'm afraid I can't tell yo' Chaton. I've always worn it fo' pockets, not fo' warmth. In any case, t'night it's irrelevant."


	6. A Storm Unfortunately Not Named Ororo

**Chapter 5: A Storm Unfortunately Not Named Ororo**

In the days that followed the four fell into a routine. Bobby and Kitty continued work on the path. Gambit and Rogue took on refilling the water barrels, going grass harvesting, gathering coconuts, bananas, mangoes, onions, basil and lemongrass (Gambit's garden wasn't exactly full grown) and experimented with cooking. Gambit made Rogue a number of candle holders which she put to use in her candle making. Rogue, in turn, helped Gambit with his carpentry by collecting the tree sap he liked to use.

Their furniture expanded to a second drinking water barrel, four chairs, another set of shelves and a small table. Gambit found a place to put a double bed in the next cavern and he and Rogue figured out how to put it together.

"Have t' say chere, dis would be the biggest piece o' furniture I've made," he said when they were done. "I'm fairly impressed."

Rogue chuckled.

Gambit also went to the trouble of making certain that the walk way to the double bed - which was the thing furthest away from the entrance - was smooth. He blew out bits of rock that insisted on being in the way, and he and Rogue filled up dips and holes with well packed dirt.

"Sometimes I've thought about putting in floorboards," Gambit mused as they worked away.

"Why haven't you?" Rogue asked.

He shrugged.

"Always had other things to do."

"Ah wonder..."

"What?"

"You know how in movies they go into these tombs or whatever and they light this one spot, and the fire travels down and around the walls and lights up the whole room?"

"Yo' want t' try somet'ing like that?"

"Thinking about it. Not sure how well it would work. Ah mean, it would require a lot of animal fat, and Ah'm not sure how we'd put it out once it got started."

Gambit chuckled.

"If yo' figure out how t' do it, chere, I'll help yo' make it."

It was certainly a lot easier to move around now that Gambit and Kitty's bed was no longer on the cave floor. Rogue and Bobby's beds were against opposing walls in the middle of the front cavern. There was nothing a good metre or so away from the cave entrance except for one of the water barrels and the shelf where the candles and torches were kept. The small table Gambit had made was kept to the side of the double bed for Kitty to put candles on.

Outside the entrance of the cave was a set of shelves, the cupboard and two water barrels, one for drinking, one for washing. What was left of Gambit's shirt, of course, lived with the washing barrel. Further outside was the two tables, one for skinning and cleaning, the other for work and serving food. The chairs Gambit made were now living around the fire pit. Also next to the firepit was their firewood collection. On the other side of the tables was the garden, with a half-built fence around it.

* * *

Gambit looked up at the sky with growing concern. It was clouded over and had been all morning. The wind had certainly been picking up noticeably.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Start moving the firewood into the cave. Just put it near the entrance fo' now."

"Uhh, okay. Why?"

"I think a storm is coming."

"Ahh, okay. Y'know, maybe your next project should be a firewood cupboard or something."

"Y'know I've thought about that cherie, but the only rock around here of a reasonable size is the cave. There isn't even a good bit o' rock inside the cave I can shape and move outside. Not one dat I've noticed anyway."

Rogue chuckled. She began bringing in the firewood and much to her surprise, Gambit started taking in the chairs. He also filled one of the buckets with washing water and sat it and his shirt inside the cave entrance. They'd just about done when the first drops of rain started to fall.

"Well," she said. "You picked it."

"I should have made sure they brought in extra fish this morning," Gambit muttered.

"Why? How long do you think it's going to last?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Maybe a few hours. But I've been stuck inside dat cave fo' days waiting for 'em t' blow over."

"Oh."

The rain was getting harder by the time that Bobby and Kitty returned to the cave. For all the hot days they'd been having (which seems to be the norm) the rain seemed icy cold. As soon as they were in the cave, Gambit enlisted Rogue's assistance in hauling the panels from the back of the front cavern to the entrance.

"Oh, doors," she said.

"Oui. I only ever use 'em during storms," Gambit nodded. "I like light from the outside being able t' get in, but... too cold and wet for dat now."

"Not much light anyway."

"Indeed."

"We were almost done too," Kitty sighed and held her thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "That close."

"Oh well," Rogue grinned at her. "At least you got a shower on the way back."

"Yeah... some shower."

Gambit looked Kitty over consideringly, then sat down on Bobby's bed and patted the space besides him.

"Come sit, Chaton," he said. "Let's dry yo' off, shall we?"

"You aren't going to make me strip, are you?" Kitty asked suspiciously as she sat down. "Because I'm not that wet."

"Non, although if you're offering I won't complain."

"I don't think so."

"Oh well," Gambit teased her as he leaned over. "First the legs."

He ran his hands down her lower legs from knee to ankle, charging up what water was there with the smallest amount of power. Each charge evapourated the attached droplets and Kitty admitted it actually rather tickled.

"Den the arms."

He repeated the procedure while Bobby glowered at him in the dark.

"And now fo' the rest o' yo'..."

Gambut put one hand on her skirt, the other on her shirt and charged them up. The magenta glow highlighted the alarm on Kitty's face.

"Umm, is this a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Just don't jerk out o' my hands and you'll be fine," Gambit assured her. "I think the water's had too much time t' soak into your clothes so I can't evapourate it wit'out ruining your t'ings. And we can't have yo' running around in rags. I'm generating enough heat you should dry soon enough."

"Okay cool."

"No problem. Say, Bobby, yo' don't need drying off too, do yo'?"

"Nah," Bobby replied.

They could all feel the cold as he shifted into ice, then back into human form again.

"Tada. Okay, that would be more effective if we had better lighting in here."

"Shall Ah light a candle?" asked Rogue.

"Let's save the candles," Gambit said. "I can generate all the light we need."

"Hey, how come you never suggested this before?" Kitty asked, gesturing to her charged clothes. "You know, about drying after late afternoon baths?"

Gambit was about to say it never occured to him when Bobby piped up with a "Because he's too busy being a pervert."

"You're just as bad, Bobby," Rogue said mildly.

"What? No I'm not."

"Oh please. Almost every time we go for a swim, you suggest we all go together."

"Umm, well, I'm only saying that because I know you'll say 'no'."

"Oh really? So if one day Ah decided ta call your bluff and go swimming with you?"

"He would be very, very happy," Gambit interjected. "And yo' would all get t' see the proof."

Kitty giggled.

"That's why it's a bluff," Kitty said.

"Oh, shut up," Bobby grumbled.

* * *

Hours later, the four were sitting on the chairs. Gambit had brought in the small table from the other cavern, set it between them and was keeping it charged up rather brightly with his foot. They were playing poker with a deck of Gambit's cards and some wooden poker chips he had taken great delight in making.

"Fold," Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, me too," said Kitty. "I still don't get this game."

"Ah raise you two," Rogue said.

"Call," Gambit replied.

"Nine-high straight."

"Full house. Eights over Fives."

"Damn."

Gambit chuckled.

"How do we know if you're not cheating?" Rogue asked.

"Kiss me and find out," Gambit said challengingly.

"Ah'd rather kiss a tarantula."

"Yo' wound me, cherie."

"Hey Rogue," grinned Bobby. "Should we find a tarantula - or some other spider - and see if you actually do it?"

"Eww," Kitty said, wrinkling her nose.

"Maybe Ah would rather have a spider stuck in muh head than a copy of Remy's perverted mind."

"Yo' can absorb animals?" Gambit asked.

"Ah absorb life force, sugah. Animals have it too."

"So any time a bug touches your skin?"

"Uh huh. Fortunately, they don't have much in the way of minds. Though, fur is usually a good enough shield depending on how thick it is."

"And here I was t'inking yo' were just bluffing."

Rogue smirked at him.

"By the way, aren't you getting tired?" Rogue asked.

"Hmm? Why?"

"You've just been generatin' that charge on the table for hours now, easily."

Gambit shook his head as he shuffled the cards.

"Nah, I'm not even generating at my full capacity yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Just dat, River Rat," Gambit replied, then grinned. "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it."

"So funny."

"I thought so. Anyway, the charge I need t' keep the table lit up isn't anywhere close t' my max. One t'ing I do have t' say about being stranded here, I have a lot more capacity and control over my powers dan I did."

"Well, you are using them all the time."

"Oui, dat might have somet'ing t' do wit' it," Gambit said with a grin.

"Hmm, I think I'll check the cupboard and raid the food," Kitty said. "Be right back."

Kitty phased through the cave wall where she knew the cupboard was, swiped what food was stored in there and brought it back in.

"Okay, we have some bananas, two coconuts and two mangoes."

"What's it like outside?" asked Bobby.

"Don't know. I didn't look."

"It's still raining," Gambit pointed out. "Yo' can hear it. Trust moi, yo' don't want t' go out."

"Well, I hope it clears up by morning."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Are we going to need to worry about it flooding in here?" Rogue asked.

"No. Dat's why yo' have t' step up a bit t' get int' the cave, cherie."

"Oh, you put that there deliberately, did ya?"

"Oui. Now, pass moi the mangoes would yo' Chaton? We should probably eat those first. Washing water's in the bucket in the corner."

"Here," Kitty said as she passed them to him.

Gambit put the mangoes on the table just as Rogue handed him plates.

"Ahh, merci," Gambit said.

"Thought you might like those."

Gambit chuckled. He moved the mangoes to the plates, charged up the skin and blew each neatly in two. He charged around the seed, pulled that out, and then made a latticework of cuts across the mango flesh.

"And there yo' go," Gambit said, handing the plates out.

"Ta muchly," Rogue said.

"I don't know what we'd do without you," Kitty said, shaking her head. "Also, I can't believe I'm like, saying that about you, Gambit, of all people. I mean, you sold out your own kind, for goodness sake. Every time we cross paths we've been on opposing sides."

"Mutual need for survival, Kitty," Rogue said quietly. "It blurs the lines and makes things like politics irrelevant."

"Mutual need?" Bobby repeated. "See, this is what I don't like. Now that the blade on my swiss army knife is useless, Gambit's the only one who can cut anything, unless Rogue absorbs him. The three of us can't eat anything but bananas because they're the only thing that doesn't need to be cut to be eaten. The way I see it, we need him more than he needs us."

There was no disguising the dark, suspicious tone in Bobby's voice. Nor did Gambit missed the glare Bobby shot in his direction, made all the more imposing by the magenta light and shadows flickering on his face.

"You've got me, homme," Gambit replied evenly. "I plan on exploiting all three o' yo' for my pleasure. I have already succeeded in luring Kitty t' my bed. Yo', my frosty friend, I plan on using as my own personal ice box. And as fo' Roguey -"

"Ah'm gonna be stuck being your personal maid, aren't Ah?" Rogue joked.

"Oui, just as soon as I get a little French Maid outfit fo' yo'. I rather like the idea o' stretching out and watching yo' dust t'ings. _Bending over_ and dusting t'ings."

"Ooh la la."

"This isn't a joke," Bobby said. "I'm seriously."

"You're an idiot is what you are Bobby," Rogue informed him. "There are no X-men or thieves here. There's only us. And we can't afford to start fighting amongst ourselves. And what's more, there are ways we can cut things. Stone knives for example. Sure it might not be as clean or efficient as Remy's charging, but it'll work."

"Say, dat's a good idea chere," Gambit said. "We should experiment wit' dat. I'm getting a little tired o' cutting up everyone's food fo' dem."

"See? This is what I'm saying. How long before he starts demanding payment?"

"Bobby! Shut your mouth," Rogue ordered, glaring at him.

"Yeah, don't start giving him ideas," Kitty said, only half joking.

"Oh I've already got ideas," Gambit mused. "Mostly they involve Roguey naked."

"Hey!" Rogue objected.

"What did I tell you?" Bobby said smugly.

"Actually dat should be my next project. A pole. Do yo' or any of your psyches know how t' pole dance, cherie?" Gambit asked.

"Uh no!" Rogue replied empathically.

"Oh well. I guess you'll just have t' make it up as yo' go den."

"... Ah don't like that Ah can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"If yo' take me seriously, will dat mean you'll actually do it?"

"In your dreams, Swamp Rat."

"Better hit the hay then. Or the grass," Gambit said.

He decharged the table, dousing the light and headed over to the washing water. He washed off the mango juice then lit a candle for everyone.

"I'll just take the table back wit' me den," he went on. "Dat way yo' don't have t' worry about it, Chaton."

"Umm, okay, thanks," Kitty replied softly.

There was silence while Gambit left the cavern.

"Idiot," Rogue hissed at Bobby.

"Hey, you know it's true," Bobby replied stubbornly. "He could decide to turn on us at any time."

"He won't."

"Unless you've absorbed him, Rogue, you can't know that."

"Yes I do, Bobby, because we're able to offer him another kind of food in exchange."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Companionship."

Silence.

"Not to mention that we're his ticket home," Kitty added. "Y'know, when our friends show up."

* * *

Gambit woke the next morning because his body clock told him it was wake up time. It was pitch black, but this was no deterant to Gambit who could see as clearly as if it were day. Kitty was curled up next to him, wrapped up in his trench coat. He rolled over to face her, wrapping one hand over and touching her back. Even with his coat on her back felt cold. He charged up the back of his coat. The amount of heat his charges could generate wasn't that high, but it was enough to take the edge off.

He had heard every word the X-men had said after he'd left the cavern last night. Indeed, the way the sound carried in the cave, he could hardly avoid it. He had nothing to gain by exploiting his... guests, and the thought hadn't even occured to him. Gambit had been happy just to be around other people again.

Gambit and Bobby tended to get along okay until Bobby had his jealous moments and found some way to lash out at him. Why the boy didn't just man up and tell Kitty how he felt about her, Gambit didn't know but it was getting on his nerves. He'd have to do something about that.

Kitty was attracted to him and he couldn't blame her really. Gambit knew he was a fine specimen of a man. Despite that, he also knew that she didn't really trust him. None of them did, but Kitty's distrust was more substantial. After all, with them sharing the bed she knew he had every opportunity to feel her up, and if she was asleep, no way of knowing if she was being taken advantage of. By the same token, the logic for them sharing the bed was not nearly as fabricated as everyone pretended. It was cold in the cave, especially overnight, and his trench coat simply was not enough to keep her warm.

Rogue was as fascinating as she was beautiful. Of the three, she was the one most likely to give him the benefit of the doubt. He liked that she would play along with his jokes and then give him a mouthful when he started making serious suggestive remarks.

It was entirely possible that it was only because Rogue was the first woman he'd laid eyes on in months, but Gambit knew he wanted her. (Kitty barely qualified as a woman in his mind). He was torn between regarding her mutation as a curse or a blessing. He definitely knew he wished Kitty and Rogue could switch places and at the same time, glad that they couldn't. He doubted his ability to keep his hands to himself had it been Rogue curled up in bed with him. At least with Kitty her age - the age she appeared - put him off.

"Morning," Kitty said softly, opening her eyes.

Gambit looked down at her and removed the charge from her back.

"Morning," he replied.

Kitty suddenly became conscious of the fact that her hands were now resting against Gambit's firm chest. Come to think of it, this was the first morning she'd actually woken up with Gambit still in bed with her when he wasn't trying to wake her up to go fishing. Delicately her fingers ran across his skin, proving that sometimes your eyes are in your fingertips after all. In the dark Kitty found it easy to forget that she was quite literally in the arms of a man she really shouldn't trust at all. Well, right up until she lifted her head and saw his red orbs glowing.

The next thing either of them knew their lips had met. Kitty was rendered breathless with the way he worked his lips and his tongue had she not already been as close to him as she could get already she would have pressed in further. His hand shifted from her back, in under the trench coat and her shirt. Kitty stiffened as his hand moved a little further northward than she was comfortable with and she pulled away.

"Too fast for you?" she heard Gambit's low, husky voice ask her.

"Umm, yeah, just... just a little."

"Good," Gambit replied as he stood up. "That was the idea."

He walked around the bed and picked up the table, candle and all. For Kitty's benefit, he charged up the table so she could see.

"It was?"

"Good little girls like yo' should never get involved wit' men like me."

He didn't look at her, only waited until Kitty got out of the bed, then started for the main cavern.

"I'm not a good little girl."

"Dat's what all good little girls say."

Gambit ignored the glare Bobby was shooting in his direction from his bed. Yes, just like the night before their voices also carried this morning. Bobby was sitting up whilst Rogue was at the doors, peering outside at the rain. By the sounds of things it was lighter than what it had been the night before.

"Look like it's clearing up at all?" he asked as he put the table down in the centre of the chairs as it had been the night before.

"It's still pretty cloudy," Rogue reported. "Ah think it's just a lull."

"What were you doing?" Bobby demanded.

"None of your business," Kitty snapped.

"Well, clearly you were doing something! What's wrong with you, Kitty? Is a week long enough to make you forget what he did to Lorna?"

"Hey, you wouldn't have even known what happened if I hadn't told you. And I'm nothing like Lorna."

"Dat's true," Gambit said dryly. "Lorna's spent most o' her life wrapped up in cotton wool by dat father o' hers. Ol' Mags has done her a disservice by dat, I'd say. If she's going t' rule Genosha one day, she's going t' have t' have some idea o' what the world is like no?"

"Oh, and you think you did her a favour by using her?" Bobby practically snarled at him.

"I probably did," Gambit mused. "Although in hindsight I'm wondering if maybe I should have stayed in Genosha. Sure, I wouldn't have gotten paid for blowing the place up, but hey, I still haven't gotten paid fo' dat work anyway. T'ink about it, by seducing the heir I could have ruled Genosha one day. Magneto was already sympathetic towards moi. I could have worked wit' dat, proved my usefulness, won heart o' fair lady - oh wait, I already did dat - married her just t' seal the bargin - wit' Daddy's approval o' course and -"

"And then Mags would have met with an 'unfortunate accident' and you would have ruled Genosha with Lorna as your puppet."

"Oui. Well, except fo' the unfortunate accident part. I'm a t'ief, not an assassin. The idea of stealing a whole country does have a great deal of appeal," Gambit considered. "Ahh, but the problem wit' dat plan is dat once I've stolen the country, den what? Actually ruling it? Yo' have t' be kidding me. I have no interest in politics and after stealing a country, where would be the challenge left in life? Still, sometimes I t'ink mebbe the boredom would be worth it. And Lorna's not unattractive. I could deal wit' her warming my bed at night. Sure, I don't love her, but she wouldn't need t' know dat."

"You really are a bastard, aren't you?" Kitty said, her voice tight.

"What was your first clue?"

"Enough," Rogue said tersely. "Ah think we should take advantage of the lull ta get more food supplies. Bobby, you're with me."

"What? You can't leave Kitty alone with him!" Bobby objected.

"Okay, you might not have noticed this, Bobby, but it's cold in here. Kitty needs the body heat. You're too cold and Ah'm dangerous so it has to be Remy. He's a walking heater anyway."

"Knock him out then."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to leave him alone with her! Absorb him! Knock him out!"

"I can take care of myself," Kitty snapped.

"D'accord," Gambit said quietly. "I'll just make myself comfortable on Roguey's bed - which used t' be mine anyway - and yo' can zap away cherie. I can still keep Kitty warm and yo' don't have t' get your knickers in a knot about what I may or may not be doing wit' her, Iceboy."

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed as Gambit made himself at home on her bed after decharging the table. It was still fairly dark but there was enough light coming in from the outside that it couldn't really be called pitch black. He turned his power generation levels down to the minimum, not really knowing how being absorbed would effect his abilities, nor if Rogue would be able to handle that much power. Rogue took her glove off.

"You're an idiot, Bobby," she said.

She touched her hand to Gambit's forehead.


	7. A Look Into Remy's Mind

**AN:**

Normally for flashbacks and absorbed memories I would put them in italics. Except this entire chapter is going to be nothing but absorbed memories, so it seems kind of redundant.

On a side note, I don't actually subscribe to the "Remy's Charm is empathy-based and therefore he must be an empath" theory. However, one thing I love about writing is exploring new places and doing things I haven't done before. This is something I've never done before.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Look Into Remy's Mind**

Gambit moved quietly towards the well dressed man on the street. The man was obviously rich and a prime target for pocket picking. Nonchalantly he closed the distance and in one swift movement, lifted his hand to his pocket. His fingers moved in, touching the edge of his pocket -

A huge hand closed around his wrist, breaking his concentration. He didn't dare look up at the man, keeping his eyes fixed on his hand.

"Trying t' pick my pocket, boy?" asked the man.

"Non, monsieur! I was only getting the spider off. It was dis big!" he lied, measuring the imagined spider with his free hand.

"I see. And where's dis spider now?"

"It ran off. Dey're real fast critters when dey want t' be."

The man chuckled.

"So, I see you're quick-witted as well as a t'ief and a liar. What's your name, boy?"

Gambit didn't like this. Didn't like this one bit.

"Le Diable Blanc," he replied harshly.

He felt a hand under his chin, lifting his head up. His red-on-black eyes met the man's brown ones.

"Tell me boy," the man said. "Have yo' heard o' the T'ieves Guild?"

Gambit swallowed hard, his eyes widening at the name of the Guild. He'd heard of it all right. But who was this guy to ask such questions? And what did it mean for him?

"Well?"

Gambit gave a fraction of a nod. The man smiled.

"Den allow me t' introduce myself. I'm Jean-Luc LeBeau. Patriarch o' the T'ieves Guild."

Gambit caught his breath. He'd just tried to pick the pocket of the King of Thieves himself.

"Remy," he said politely, hoping to save the situation. "Nice t' meet yo'."

Jean-Luc chuckled.

"Well den, Remy LeBeau, how about we get yo' off the street? I know someone who'd just love t' get some meat ont' those bones o' yours."

Gambit knew he replied something, but whatever it was seemed unimportant in the wake of the name he'd just heard from Jean-Luc's lips: Remy LeBeau.

* * *

Gambit sucked in his bottom lip as he look at the five cards in his hand. Four aces and a five, but it was the aces that mattered.

"C'mon Remy," said Henri. "Your turn."

Gambit pushed a pile of chips into the centre.

"I raise yo' 500," he said.

"Call," said the man next to him, pushing in enough chips to meet the bet. Jaques was his name and he was amused/confident.

"Call," said Claude, who was uncertain/amused. "Starting to get the hang of it, are you Remy?"

"Oui," he replied.

"And I call too," said Henri cheerfully.

Gambit could feel the smile grow on his face as he showed his cards to the table.

"What?" said Jaques after revealing his full house. "Hmph. Beginners luck."

"I knew I should have folded," Claude sighed, his two pair on the table next to Henri's three-of-a-kind. "That's it, I'm out guys. Man, I cannot believe I just got wiped out by a ten-year-old."

Gambit grinned, half standing up on the chair to collect the chips from the middle of the table.

"You've still got chips left," Henri teased Claude.

"Oh no, I'm getting out while the going's good. At this rate, Remy's going to be able to retire before he'd even allowed to drink. Legally, that is."

"I still say it's beginner's luck. Another round?" asked Jaques, picking up the cards to shuffle them.

"Oui!" he said.

"Oui," Henri agreed. "Au revior Claude."

"Later."

Gambit watched in fascination as Jaques shuffled the cards with one hand.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, practice, boy. Lots and lots o' practice."

"Can yo' show me?"

Jaques chuckled.

"Tell yo' what. If yo' win dis next round, I'll show yo' all the card tricks I know. But yo' have t' practice doing dem, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

* * *

Emil wolf-whistled at the girls going past and Gambit smirked at him. The girls looked over and laughed before continuing on their way.

"Oh dey're hot fo' yo," Gambit teased.

"Must be," Emil replied. "Can't be hot fo' yo'. Remind me. just how long do yo' have t' have those braces fo'?"

"Deux years," Gambit replied, glowering at him.

Emil chuckled.

"Yeah, between that and the acne -"

" - Shut up -"

"I'm the attractive one."

"Oh yeah? I bet I can still get one o' those girls t' kiss moi. Braces, acne and all."

"No way, Remy. Those girls have standards and yo' haven't a chance."

"Shall we make a wager?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A week o' slavery."

"You're on."

"If I don't come back, it's because I'm getting lucky," Gambit said, standing up.

Emil laughed.

"When you get back, I'll be writing my list o' t'ings fo' yo' t' do."

Gambit sauntered over to the group of three girls.

"Bonjour mademosielles," he said.

They looked at him and laughed.

"Bonjour," one of them replied.

"I was hoping yo' ladies might help moi," Gambit said, pulling up a chair next to the girl he thought might be the most receptive. "Mon ami over there t'inks dat no fille will be interested in kissing moi as long as I have acne and braces."

"Let me guess," said another of the girls. "You want one of us to kiss you so you can prove him wrong."

"Actually, I was hoping fo' a second opinion. Y'see, I t'ink dat as long as I have dis eye condition no fille will want t' kiss moi, ever."

"What eye condition?"

Gambit took off his sunglasses and there was an audible gasp from two of them.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I was born dis way," Gambit sighed.

"Oh you poor thing."

"Actually I think they're pretty neat," said the third girl.

Gambit looked at her hopefully.

"Yo' do?"

"Sure. I'd kiss you."

"Aww... you're just saying dat."

"No, really."

"Yo' can be honest, cherie. Dese t'ings have sent people running away screaming. Sometimes people even call me... call me... Le Diable Blanc."

"Aww, that's so mean," she said, patting his back sympathetically. "I don't think they're scary at all."

"Yo' don't?"

"Do I look like I'm running away screaming at all?"

"Well, no..."

"I'm Isabelle. These are Margo and Natalie."

"Remy. Well, merci, mademoiselle, fo' clearing dat up fo' moi," he said, standing up. "I'll go tell Emil dat he was right; it is just the acne and braces."

"Hey," Isabelle said standing up and taking his hand before he could leave.

"Oui?"

Isabelle leaned over to kiss his cheek. Gambit turned his head at just the last second so that her lips met his lips instead. Isabelle looked a little surprised and Gambit affected a bashful stance when she pulled away.

"Aww gee," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dat was... yo' didn't have t' do dat."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Umm," Gambit said, shuffling his foot and looking down at the floor. "I don't suppose, mebbe you'd like t', umm, go out wit' moi sometime? For a soda or somet'ing... Mebbe?"

Isabelle laughed.

"Don't push your luck."

"Can I call yo' in deux years when the braces come off?"

"Sure," she said, smirking at him.

"Okay, well, cool. See yo' in deux years den, ma cherie."

"See ya."

Gambit turned and allowed the smirk to appear on his face as he put his glasses back on and swaggered back to the table. Emil sighed, shaking his head.

"The filles love the shy guys," Gambit grinned at him as he sat down. "Oh and slave? Your first task shall be kissing the ground I walk on."

* * *

Gambit frowned slightly and looked around, looking for the source of the distress he was sensing. His eyes fell on a little girl, maybe seven or eight, sitting on the carpet with tears running down her cheeks. He tried to ignore it but couldn't get far before he sighed. He turned around and knelt down beside her.

"Bonjour petite," he said. "What's wrong?"

The girl stared at him and sniffled.

"Lost... m-my... mama."

"Den we'll just have t' find her, won't we?" Gambit said, offering her his hand.

She looked at his hand, then shyly put her small one into it. They both stood up and Gambit looked into the faces of Emil and Theoren grinning at him.

"Little young fo' yo' isn't she?" Theoren teased.

"Very funny. Yo' deux go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Hey Theo," Emil said as they departed with big silly grins on their faces. "T'ink we should tell Bella dat Remy's been picking up other filles again?"

Gambit ignored them and looked back down at the little girl.

"Forget dem, petite. Let's find your mere now."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her free hand. Gambit looked around, not with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, but with his empathy. He felt a faint sense of anxiety and started walking in that direction.

"Let's try dis way," he said.

"'Kay," she sniffed.

The anxiety grew stronger and at last Gambit's eyes fell on a frantic woman talking animatedly with a sales clerk. As they got through the racks, the little girl spotted her too. She let go of Gambit's hand and ran towards her, arms outstretched.

"Mama!"

"Rachel! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I got lost and couldn't find you, but then the nice man helped me."

"What nice man?"

"Right over... where'd he go?"

Gambit smiled to himself as he slipped away.

* * *

Gambit stepped out of the hole in the wall. He listened to the sound of the sentinel prowler shooting and Logan's shout before opening up the case. He stared in horror as he realised the power inhibitor collar was no longer inside. Logan had kept it and thrown him an empty case!

"That swine."

He looked back toward the building, the windows lighting up with the flash of the prowler's laser fire. He'd conned Logan. Logan conned him. A grin crossed his face and he chuckled as he closed the case and walked away.

* * *

"I don't even know what the world is like out there," Lorna said from the shore.

"I'm afraid, cherie," Gambit replied as pushed away in the motorboat, "it's a lot like me."

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot take yo' wit' me."

"Why? What did I do?"

Gambit looked down, unable to look at her face as he felt her distress.

"Not'ing ma chere. I'm just not the man yo' t'ink I am."

"You're wrong."

"I wish I were."

He lifted up Magneto's helmet for her to see.

"I... I don't understand."

"Yo' will," he replied, finally meeting her tear streaked eyes.

Gambit put the helmet down, started the motor and drove off. He hadn't gotten far when the helmet flew up into the air and he stared up at it before looking back at the green clad figure on shore.

"O' course," he said. "She got her daddy's powers."

The helmet came crashing down and Gambit watched in grim acceptance as it ripped a hole through the boat, disabling it.

"And her sister's temper."

* * *

Gambit looked at the dead fish in his hands grimly, half the flesh blow off it. He sighed.

"Well, it might be salvageable."

He walked over to his fire place, lit it with a charge and dumped a rock in amongst the flames. After he finished removing the inedible parts from the fish there was precious little left. He cooked it on the heated stone, ate and still felt just as hungry as he did before. He looked over at the giant SOS he'd written on the beach and despaired.

* * *

Gambit sat with his back against a tree and picked up a rock. He charged it and looked at the tree in front of him thoughtfully. He threw the rock at the tree and it hit the trunk about a foot and a half off above the ground. The rock blew, taking out a chunk of the tree. Gambit considered, then took rock number two, charged it and threw it at the tree as well. The tree lost another chunk out of its trunk. A smirk began to grow on his face as he charged up rock number three.

"Timber."

* * *

Gambit sat on the bed, listening to the rain pouring outside. His elbows were resting on his knees as he stared at the cave floor. He was bored. He was sick of playing cards. He was sick of the rain. He was hungry.

Why was he even bothering to carry on? No one would ever see his sign. No one would ever find him. He'd never get home again.

What was the point?

* * *

Gambit lay on the tree branch, looking down at the cave that was the home of the resident tiger.

"Good hunting t'night mon ami?" he asked. "Yo' certainly look well pleased. Or did yo' find yourself a tigress? Dat's the life, ain't it. Bachelorhood. Yo' live all alone in dat dere cave o' yours, no one t' worry about, just looking out fo' yourself. And den whenever yo' want a little lovin' yo' just go out and find yourself a nice mate. Do tigers mate fo' life? Or do yo' do whoever yo' what, whenever yo' want?"

He considered the matter.

"Cats like t' get around, don't dey? I mean, lions dey have all the mates dey want and send 'em out t' do all the hunting. You've probably got a line up o' sexy tigresses just waiting fo' yo' at your beck and call. Got any kittens? Cubs? Whatever yo' call 'em? What am I doing? I'm talking to a tiger about his sex life. Remy, dis is just sad. I can just imagine what Henri would say if he could see yo' now."

He took a breath, ignoring the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"Yo' got a brother mon ami? Yo' probably do. Or sisters anyway. Yo' cats are born in litters right? I have a brother, Henri. He's got a life mate, Mercy. Probably t'ink we're nuts right? Life mating. Who needs dat right? Stuck t' one woman forever. Look at yo'. Yo' probably don't even like company. Some cat wanna move in on yo' and you're all, no way fille. Beat it."

Gambit sighed.

"Still, might be nice though. Knowing dat she'll always be dere. Knowing dat you'll never be alone. But you're always alone, aren't yo'? I mean, dere might not be any other tigers on dis island. Mebbe it is just yo'. How do yo' deal wit' dat, mon ami? How do yo' get on?"

* * *

Crack!

"Merde!" Gambit shouted.

Everything hurt. _Everything_ hurt. He caught his breath sharply as he felt the pain shoot through his body and started to roll over. He yelled again, wincing and breathing heavily as the pain sharpened. His eyes fell on his leg and the unnatural way it was positioned. Had to be broken. Had to be.

This was not good.

He moved forward and placed his hands on either side of his lower leg, wincing again.

"Un. Deux. Trois. Merde!" he yelled in anguish as he attempted to move his leg back into place.

His vision blurred, blackened and swam before his eyes.

"Non, non," he told himself between breaths. "Can't pass out. Can't pass out."

He looked back down at his leg. It was closer, but still not back in place.

"C'mon Remy. Just yo'. No one else is going t' do dis fo' yo'."

Gambit steeled himself and yelled again as he shifted his leg a second time. Pain screamed down his body, and he was forced to fight off another black out. Tears ran down his cheeks but he felt something click into place. For a moment he just sat there panting, feeling like he was going to be sick, afraid to look at his leg again in case he had to move it again.

He delayed the inevitable by picking up some of the firewood he'd been collecting before he fell down that cliff. He was going to have to splint his leg and there were a couple of pieces of wood long enough for the job. These he charged to make sure they were straight, and he followed that up by charging a line across the lower portion of his shirt. He sliced that up into strips. Now he had something to tie the splints on with.

Gambit took a deep breath, then dared to look at his leg again. Part of it was still at an off angle. He closed his eyes as he built up the nerve to try to line up his bones again.

* * *

He laid in bed, staring at the cave wall.

He missed Jean-Luc. He wondered what Henri and Mercy were getting up to. He wanted to know what mischeif Emil and Theoren were involving themselves in.

He wanted to go home.

He was hungry, in pain and miserable. The tears steamed down his cheeks and wet his sleeve and the grass below. He was alone. So very, very alone.

* * *

Gambit played with the rock in his hand. He felt the rough texture of it. He tossed it into the air and caught it again neatly. He charged it, feeling the warm static, decharged it and tossed it again. It would be so easy to end it all now. Just super charge the rock and let it blow him up. If he put it in his mouth, he probably wouldn't even feel it.

Should he. Shouldn't he. Should he. Shouldn't he.

It wasn't that he was tried of living. It was more that he was tired of living _here_. He'd long given up hope of anyone finding him and he hated being alone. Hated it. He felt like he was going crazy.

He charged the rock, how much he didn't measure, and tossed it up into the air again. He caught it before it had a change to explode and decharged it.

Should he. Shouldn't he.

Charge. Toss. Catch. Decharge. Charge. Toss. Catch. Decharge. Charge. Toss. Bang!

"Ahh," Gambit winced as he shot up into a sitting position.

He grabbed his hand and stared with wide-eyed amazement as the burn and cuts from the explosion on his hand healed before his eyes.

"What in the world?"

* * *

Gambit ran his finger along the trunk of the fallen tree, charging as he went. He let go and with a small bang the plank dropped from the trunk. He wondered how many he would have to do to finish his fence? He began the next charge.

"Umm, hi," came a voice from behind.

Gambit paused. Did he... was there... he swallowed and reabsorbed the charge, turning around. His eyes fell on the three people before him. A blond boy in his late teens, a brunette probably mid teens, and a stunning white-streaked woman.

"Uhh, I'm Bobby," said the boy. "This is Kitty and this is Rogue."

Rogue was the breathtaking beauty.

"Mon dieu," he exclaimed. "Are yo' real?"

What was he saying? Of course they were real. He could actually feel their curiousity/anxiety/attraction. It seemed like forever since he'd last gotten any empathic feedback from anyone.

"We were the last time Ah checked, sugah," Rogue replied dryly.

People! Real people! Real people on his island! He lunged towards them, his arms wrapping around Bobby who was closest. He was real, flesh and blood!

"Yo' have no idea how long I've been alone on dis stupid island."

He was so happy he could cry. He hugged Kitty tightly.

"S'il vous plait, tell moi dat you're going t' get me out o' here."

Rogue started to back off, but Gambit was far too happy to pay any attention to her nervousness. He was touching a woman again! A honest-to-goodness, real life woman!

"Well, we're kinda stranded too, right now," Bobby said. "But we're expecting our friends will be able to track us."

Gambit kept one arm around Rogue's waist as they explained their story. As long as he held on he knew they were real and this all wasn't some dream.

"So, you're all mutants too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kitty nodded.

He felt Rogue's expectancy/sadness/nervousness as they explained their powers.

"Untouchable?" he repeated. "Yo'? Ma chere! Dat must be the worst crime against humanity I've ever heard."

It certainly explained the mix of emotions he got from her. He could scarcely believe it himself, but touchable or not, Rogue was still a woman and that was all that mattered to him. She smiled and he felt her surprise.

"And you're still touching me because?"

"I'm not touching yo', I'm touching your clothes."

She'd be lucky if he ever let go.

* * *

He felt Kitty's fingers run delicately along his chest. How long had it been since he last been touched like this? He didn't want to move. He didn't want to look down at her because even in the dark he knew he'd just see this little girl and he didn't want it to be Kitty touching him. He felt her lust/wanting/uncertainty.

Then her lips met his and he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. She was inexperienced, yes, but a kiss! He missed kissing. He missed what it was like to press his lips against a woman's; to mingle his tongue with hers. He missed the way he could get a lover to respond to his every touch. To feel her desire physically and empathically, and both respond and feed off that. He'd never left a woman disappointed.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been kissed, it had been so long. Oh wait, yes he could. The last girl to kiss him had been Lorna.

Lorna.

No. No, he was not going to do this. He was not going to lead Kitty on like he'd lead Lorna on. He would only end up using her. Gambit moved his hand in under her shirt, caressing softly, gently, moving northwards, his fingers grazing along the edge of her bra until he felt her stiffen, emanating discomfort/nervousness/wanting.

"Too fast for you?" he asked quietly.

"Umm, yeah, just... just a little."

"Good," Gambit replied as he stood up. "That was the idea."


	8. Feeling What He Feels

**Chapter 7: Feeling What He Feels**

"Aww, Rogue," said Bobby as he ran after her down the path. "C'mon Rogue, don't be mad. I was just worried about Kitty, is all."

"You're an idiot Bobby," Rogue replied harshly. "Yo' weren't listening t' a word he was saying."

"Excuse me? I heard every word that Cajun son of a bitch said! The way he talked about Lorna, like he was proud of using her. Like he did her a favour. And then he went and _bragged_ that he could have ruled Genosha one day."

"Bobby, dis may come as a complete shock t' yo' but Kitty came ont' him. _He_ rejected _her_, not the other way around."

"No. No way. Kitty would never -"

Rogue whirled around and glowered at Bobby with red-on-black eyes.

"Kitty's been drooling over Remy since the day she laid eyes on him! What part o' the words 'Good little girls like yo' should never get involved wit' men like me' don't yo' understand? Remy's not interested, Bobby. He's trying t' deter her."

"Oh please," Bobby scorned. "He's always making suggestions and insinuations -"

"Oui! About moi!" Rogue shouted.

Bobby was rendered speechless. Rogue shook her head.

"I know yo' have a crush on Kitty roughly the size o' dis planet, Iceboy, but regardless o' the sleeping arrangements, Remy sees her as a kid. He sees yo' as a kid too. It's me he's interested in."

"You..." Bobby repeated and Rogue could feel his shock/amusement/disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"What's dat supposed t' mean?" she asked dangerously.

"Well, it's just that... umm..." Bobby trailed off uncertainly.

"Yo' t'ink dat just because I'm untouchable, a homme can't be attracted t' moi?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Remy's right. Yo' are a child."

Rogue turned on her heel and started stalking off again down the path.

"Pick up the pace, Drake. Don't know how long this lull is going t' last."

* * *

Gambit's eyes blinked opened and he groaned, his head pulsing.

"Remy?" he heard Kitty ask.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Headache?"

"Uh huh."

"It'll pass. Just give it a minute."

There was quiet between them for awhile. Finally the throbbing died down enough for Gambit to try sitting up.

"Fastest hangover recovery ever."

Kitty laughed faintly.

"Now, if only I'd actually been doing some drinking..."

Once more silence followed.

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"About before, y'know, with the kissing and Bobby and everything... I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"You didn't need to let Rogue absorb you on account of Bobby."

Gambit shrugged.

"No big deal. I was wondering what it was like anyway."

And he wanted to get away from empathic feedback for awhile. It was nice. He wondered how long before his powers kicked back in again. Of course, he generally prefered not to tell people about that particular secondary mutation. Although he supposed Rogue knew about it now, and how he used that information to manipulate people but... Maybe he shouldn't have let her absorb him after all.

"I don't know what his problem is," Kitty went on.

"Bobby's?"

"Yeah."

"Chaton," Gambit smirked at her. "The Iceboy has a crush on yo' roughly the size o' dis planet. He was jealous."

Kitty shot Gambit a weird look.

"A crush on me?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Oui."

"Seriously?"

"Oui."

"That's... that's ridiculous."

"If yo' can't see it fo' yourself, petite, den you're... you're oblivious," he teased her.

"I am not."

"Uh huh. Whatever yo' have t' tell yourself."

Kitty was silent as she screwed up her face in contemplation, but before she could sat any more the doors were pushed opened and Rogue and Bobby arrived with the cart in hand. It was filled with four buckets: bananas, mangoes, coconuts and fish. It was still raining outside.

"So, I see you're back awake," Bobby said.

"Oui. Yo' went fishing?" Gambit asked, then caught Rogue's eyes. "Rogue, yo'... yo' have my eyes..."

"Oh I do?"

"Yep," Kitty nodded.

"Yeah, she's been talking with his accent too," Bobby added, sounding as annoyed as he felt.

"You'll get over it," Rogue retorted. "Yeah, we went fishing. Bobby iced t'ings over and I used your powers t' see and catch. And if he can get dis cart out o' the way I'll just build a fire here by the door so we can actually cook the t'ings."

"Did yo' need moi t' -"

"No. I still have your powers, so I can do the cleaning dis time," Rogue grinned at him. "Or until your powers wear off anyway."

Gambit smiled.

"Well, dat would be novel. 'Sides I don't t'ink my powers have returned yet anyway."

Rogue chuckled and made herself at home on the floor.

"So," said Bobby, as he sat down on one of the chairs. "How long have you been awake for?"

"Few minutes," Gambit shrugged. "Say, Chaton?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know dat little t'ing I was telling yo' about before? About Bobby?"

"What about me?" Bobby frowned.

"Uhh, what about it?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Remy," Rogue said, not bothering to look away from what she was doing. "I know exactly what you're t'inking o' doing and it's not a good plan."

"Aww, but I t'ink it's an awesome plan, cherie."

"I have a better one. Bobby? Remy told Kitty yo' have a crush on her the size o' dis planet."

"What? I do not!" Bobby objected.

"See? I told you," Kitty said.

"It's denial," Gambit nodded. "I'm disappointed now, Roguey. I was looking forward t' having an excuse t' kick Iceboy's butt."

"Why? What were you doing to do?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Kiss Kitty and see how long it took fo' yo' t' hit me."

"Current record is two seconds," Rogue added dryly.

"Wait, you've done that before?" Kitty asked.

"You'd be amazed at how well it works..." Gambit mused. "T'anks fo' ratting me out, by the way, ma chere."

"I didn't rat yo' out. Your psyche ratted yo' out," Rogue replied cheerfully. "Oh and welcome t' the think tank."

"Merci. Just how long is dis going t' last, anyway?"

"I have no idea. It should have worn off by now, although I did hold on longer than usual. That said, sometimes the stronger mutants or the stronger personalities take longer t' settle down."

"So you're saying dis could be permanent?"

"I knew dat was coming the moment the words were out o' my mouth."

"By the way, when do I get my powers back?"

"You'll get your powers back before dey wear off moi, mon cher"

"Okay, like, you two have to stop talking," Kitty said. "It's getting creepy."

"Non, what would be creepy is if we started -" Rogue and Gambit paused and looked at each other, "Merde."

* * *

"Isn't this stupid storm ever going to end?" Bobby demanded. "I'm going nuts in here."

"Poker?" Gambit suggested.

His powers had come back about ten minutes or so ago. It had been a little odd not feeling what everyone in the room was feeling. On the one hand, it had been a nice break. On the other hand, the lack of empathic feedback made him feel like he'd gone blind for awhile. He never realised just how used he was to it.

"I'm sick of poker," Bobby complained.

"I'm not," Gambit replied cheerfully.

"Yo' never get sick o' poker," Rogue pointed out.

"It's fun."

"And yo' usually win."

"Dat's why it's fun."

"Would you just shut up about poker?" Bobby shouted. "Rogue! Haven't you heard anything on your communicator? Anything at all?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"I would have told yo' if I had."

"What if being in the cave is interfering with the signal or something? That's it! They've been and gone already!"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Bobby, they're not stupid. If they'd tracked us to this island with Cerebro and discovered there was a storm going, they'd wait out the storm. Or 'Ro would make the storm go away."

"Storm would stop the storm," Rogue giggled.

Gambit snickered while Kitty and Bobby looked at her.

"I'd apologise fo' the bad joke, but I t'ink it's obvious I'm still channelling Remy."

Rogue grinned at Gambit and touched his knee.

"You're a bad influence, you know that right?"

Gambit looked down at Rogue's hand on his knee. This must be the first time she'd ever touched him. It was usually the other way around. He looked back up at Rogue, catching her eyes as he felt amusement/irritation/compassion coming from her.

"Dat's what dey tell me," he said.

He wondered if Rogue was touching him because she wanted to, or if it was just the effect of his psyche.

* * *

"Okay, dis is what I've been t'inking - " Rogue began.

"I'm thinking I'm getting sick of listening to you talk with a Cajun accent," Bobby grumbled. "It's been hours and hours and hours."

"The last time I absorbed Jean, I was telepathic fo' trois hours. This was just enough time t' get a running commentary from 'Ro on the state of her garden, hear Logan chew out yo' deux in the danger room, endure the latest on the Scott/Jean/Emma love triangle and listen t' Hank sing in the shower. I held ont' Swamp Rat over here fo' longer than I held ont' Jean," Rogue pointed out. "All dat is besides the point. I was t'inking, perhaps we should make ourselves a kitchen -"

"A what?" Bobby exploded. "Just how long do you think we're going to be stuck on this stupid island for?"

"Longer dan yo' have left ta live if ya don't shush your mouth, Iceboy," Rogue glowered at him.

"Wow, you just switched accents in the middle of a sentence," Kitty giggled.

"Still got the eyes though," Gambit mused. "Yo' were saying about the kitchen?"

"There is that other cavern," Rogue said. "If Kitty wouldn't mind phasing through and seeing which is the outside wall - if it has one - and where it comes out - we could blow a back door in it. Well, you could blow a back door into it."

Gambit chuckled.

"And we could create an inside door as well. Y'know, ta keep the smoke from cooking or whatever from stinking everyone out. Probably have to put in a chimney or something too, but we can figure out those details later. The point is, it would mean we have somewhere ta cook when it storms like this again. If there's some rock in the right place or size we could even make a proper stone grill and see about making a pot hole," Rogue went on.

"I like dis plan," Gambit said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Rogue smiled faintly, even as she started to feel Gambit's empathic abilities fade from her. These last few hours had been bizarre. After enduring Bobby's antagonism, she was not surprised that Gambit deliberately tried to irritate him. She appreciated his efforts to soothe and cheer Kitty up too. Aside from being upset about this morning's fiasco, Kitty was also homesick.

What had really cut Rogue, however, was that even amongst people Gambit felt alone. He joked, teased, taunted and flirted with them, but all the same the sheer level of loneliness that emanated from him was almost crippling. Worse, she knew it was their own fault. She could feel distrust from Bobby and Kitty - particularly from Bobby. She knew too that she wouldn't have been much better. Until they met on this island they'd only know him by reputation and they were all guilty of allowing that to colour their interactions with him.

Rogue felt that she of all of them should have known better. After all, she had more people in her head than she could count and knew perfectly well that no one was ever truly transparent. Everyone kept some part of themselves secret. Everyone put on masks when they went out in the world. Gambit was no different, and what's more, he had the ability to get a glimpse under that mask just by walking into the room.

"Ah thought ya might," Rogue replied with a grin. "Hey, ya wanna go check it out while Ah've still got your eyes?"

"Sure, why not?" Gambit replied. "Kitty can keep warm by the fire, and mebbe we can give these deux a chance t' sort out the issue of Bobby's crush."

"I do not have a crush on Kitty!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Sure yo' don't."

Rogue chuckled as she stood up and took Gambit's hand in hers.

"Well, at least I'm not drooling over an untouchable woman," Bobby snapped.

"Oh? Yo' know an untouchable woman, do yo'?" Gambit replied calmly.

"Hello?" Bobby said, pointing at Gambit and Rogue's clasped hands. "The name Rogue ring a bell?"

"Yo' must be mistaken. Roguey and I were touching dis morning."

"She absorbed you!"

"Still touch. Now an actual untouchable woman would be a femme dat yo' literally could not touch. I can touch Rogue. The consequences might not be all dat pleasant, but I can still touch her. And so can yo' and Kitty. Come, cherie, I believe we have a kitchen t' plan."

Rogue smiled and they stepped out of the cavern towards the empty one they had in mind for the kitchen.

"So, chere. What's it like being Remy?"

"Well, y'know," Rogue teased him. "Ah haven't womanised or stolen anything or womanised or gambled. Well, we did play some poker, but that was just friendly, not the high stakes stuff you prefer. Ah haven't womanised either. So Ah'd say on the whole that Ah haven't really gone through the true Remy LeBeau experience."

Gambit chuckled knowing that she really was just teasing him and was a little embarrassed.

"Chere, anytime yo' decide yo' want t' womanise... can I watch?"

"Ah can safely answer 'yes' ta that question, Swamp Rat, seeing as how Ah'll never want ta do that."

They dissolved into silence for a moment while they navigated the passageway. It was narrow and they let go ove each other's hand.

"Note number one: clear passage," Gambit said.

Rogue chuckled softly. They made it into the cavern and were looking around when they heard Bobby and Kitty's voices echo through the cave.

"Hmm, the would-be lovers having their first quarrel," Gambit mused.

"How sweet," Rogue said dryly.

"Pity we can't do somet'ing about the echo."

"Talk quieter?"

"We could try dat," Gambit said, lowering his voice.

"Question is, will we still be able ta hear each other over them?"

"Invent sound proofing."

Rogue giggled.

"I t'ink we're really going t' need Kitty's input on dis one," Gambit decided as he looked around. "Fo' one t'ing, we don't know where the door is going t' end up. Fo' another t'ing we don't know how thick any o' the rock here is either."

"True."

"If it's thick enough in the right places though, might be able t' make a built in bench."

"That would work well with the pot hole thing."

"I wonder if we could make a sink."

"What? With a plug and everything?"

"Oui. Actually, if we could conjure up sometime like dat fo' the pot, it might make cleaning it out easier."

"True. Ya might want ta practice making plugs and stuff though. So we don't end up with a leak."

"Pipes are going t' be interesting. And we'll have t' take int' account where the fire's going t' go," Gambit considered. "Now there's a thought, chere. I need a bigger, hotter fire than usual fo' the deer."

"And if we're gonna be heatin' up rock in here, we're all gonna have ta take care not ta get ourselves burnt."

"Need oven mits."

"We could use Bobby ta ice things down. Only problem is that, well, ice melts y'know? He'd have stay in here while things were going and stuff. Or at least when we wanted ta do stuff in here."

"Dat raises a good point. We risk heating up the floor."

"Think maybe we should keep this outside?"

"I guess we won't know unless we try. Mebbe we should try finding somet'ing we could use fo' insulation?"

"Well, Ah need a new project now that Ah'm done with lighting. More or less."

Gambit chuckled.

"Ohh."

"What?"

"Ah just lost your eyes, sugah. It's completely black in here now."

"Hmm, so, do yo' still have my powers?"

"No. Well, Ah don't think so. Ah don't have your empathy any more anyway," Rogue paused and tried charging up her glove. "Nope, can't charge anything either."

"So..." Gambit said after a pause. "I'm gone den?"

"Yeah. Well, as much as anyone Ah've absorbed fades."

The only part of Gambit that Rogue could see was his eyes and there was something rather intense about the way they looked at her. Then Rogue felt Gambit's hands slide over her hips, his front brushing up against hers. She caught her breath as she lifted up her arms so they weren't pinned between them. Gambit felt a twinge of nervousness come from her but didn't move his hands as he also knew she liked it. A flash of guilt, then an upwelling of determination, mixing in with compassion and sympathy. Attraction.

"Oh good," he said. "It's very strange feeling like I'm having a conversation wit' myself."

Rogue laughed softly, her hands sliding up his arms.

"Your psyche was making cracks about making love ta himself."

"Should I be apologising?"

"It's fine, Remy. Ah've absorbed worse than you. Much, much worse. Look, Remy... Ah just... Ah just wanted..." Rogue paused, uncertain on how to phrase it and took a deep breath before continuing: "Ah felt everything, y'know? Everything you've beeing going through. Ah know how much ya hate yourself for what ya did ta Lorna."

Rogue felt Gambit start to move away and she dug her fingers into his arms to prevent him from moving off.

"Ah know you feel like being stranded here is a punishment fo' what you've done. Ah know fo' months ya felt like your only friend was the tiger. Ah've experienced your dispair and how you were giving up hope. Remy, Ah even relived that memory of yours falling down the cliff, breaking your leg and having ta splint it yourself. Ah quite literally relived every stab of pain, Remy. And... and Ah also know what it was like when you saw people again for the first time and we've just been... been bombarding you with feelings of distrust, dislike, animosity and basically emotionally torturing you. Ah'm so sorry, Remy. So, very, very sorry."

He was shaking. Rogue loosened her grip on his arms and slipped them up around his neck and upper back instead. Making sure to keep her head and neck away from his skin, she pulled him close.

"You're not alone any more."

Gambit buried his head in her shoulder and cried.


	9. Back in the Great Outdoors

**Chapter 8: Back in the Great Outdoors**

Fortunately the storm finally cleared up overnight. Gambit shooed Bobby and Kitty out to get breakfast while he and Rogue tended to the storm damage.

"We should make pavers and create a patio or something," Rogue joked as she trudged through the mud.

Gambit chuckled.

"Y'know somet'ing cherie? I'm so relieved dat we're not trapped indoors wit' Kitty and Bobby any more."

"Ugh, so am Ah," Rogue nodded. "And Ah thought living with them at the institute was bad. At least there we can get out of each other's hair and do our own thing. Here we have ta speak in whispers even if we went ta another cavern or they'd overhear us."

"I don't know how long we have t' wait fo' the X-men, cherie, but I do know dat it storms regularly enough around here dat we're definitely going t' want t' find a way t' get some privacy in dere," he paused then grinned at her. "And I hate bunking wit' Kitty."

Rogue laughed.

"Sure you do."

Gambit dumped an armful of light branches that had fallen off the trees during the storm into a new firewood pile.

"I'd rather bunk wit' yo'."

"Now that Ah believe."

"I don't suppose yo' and Kitty can switch clothes?"

"Umm, no. We're not the same size and even if we were, Kitty bares more skin than Ah can afford to."

"Worth a try."

"Ah'm flattered though."

"I probably shouldn't get fussy."

"Aww, you just want someone who loves you for you, and not your body heat."

Gambit snickered and Rogue grinned at him.

"Y'know chere, I was t'inking -"

"Don't hurt yourself."

"- Mebbe we should try an experimental fire in the kitchen and see how dat goes? The idea was t' have a place t' cook during storms instead of digging fire pits in the cave floor. On those occasions we actually have fish. We're not likely t' cook deer during a storm."

"This is true. So we should just try out a normal cooking fire," Rogue paused. "Y'know, as long as it didn't get too hot, maybe heating up the room wouldn't be all bad. Well, we don't know how well the heat is going ta transfer but that's not the point. The point is, we might be able t' move Kitty ta the kitchen for sleeping. Or at the very least we could spend our time in that cavern instead of the one Bobby and Ah are sleeping in. A fire going would keep the pressure off you ta light things up and keep people warm."

"Have t' figure out a way t' keep the wind out though. I know we're all about making doors but..."

"At the very least we can try ta keep the gaps to a minimum."

"Yo' say 'we' and yet we both know I'm the one who's going ta be doing all the work."

Rogue shrugged.

"Ah can help if ya don't mind me absorbin' ya again."

"I'll keep dat in mind."

"Well, Ah think we've done all we can do until Bobby and Kitty get back with breakfast," Rogue said as she looked around. "Other than getting the fire started, that is."

"Hmm," Gambit said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "What will we do wit' ourselves?"

"Just because we had a moment yesterday, Swamp Rat, does not mean we're datin'."

"Good point. Will yo' go out wit' me?"

"Uhh, what?"

"I know I can't take yo' out fo' dinner exactly, but we can do the 'walk on the beach' date. Plenty o' beach. Or we could go star gazing."

"You're... you're not serious... are you?"

"Completely. C'mon chere, what could it hurt?"

"Ah don't know, Remy. Ah mean, what? We date while we're on this island and what happens after that? What happens when we get back to civilisation? And yes, Ah did pick up your plan ta have a one night stand every night for a week when ya got back."

Gambit snickered.

"Actually, I'd all but forgotten about dat."

"Uh huh, yeah sure. Fact is, we can blur the lines here, but once we're back there... Ah'm going back ta being an X-men, and you'll go back ta being a thief. The next time we met we'll be on opposing sides, Remy. Ah'm not sure Ah can deal with that."

"Dat's t'morrow, ma petite River Rat. What about t'day?"

Rogue was silent.

"Yo' can't tell me you're not interested, Roguey. I'll know you're lying."

"Damn empaths."

Gambit chuckled. Rogue sighed.

"Ah'll think about it. Although Ah don't really think that physical attraction is anything ta base a relationship on. Especially one with me."

"Dat's the whole point o' dating chere. So yo' can get t' know each other better."

"Really?" Rogue said teasingly. "Because going from your memories Ah thought you thought the point of datin' was so you can -"

"Mebbe letting yo' absorb me was a bad idea."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

"I am like, so glad that storm is over," Kitty said as she swam around in the stream. "I was going nuts in there. And I kinda wish you and Remy kept your mouth shut about Bobby's feelings for me because y'know, now that's all awkward too."

"Sorry Kitty," Rogue replied. "I wasn't planning on saying anything but..."

"Remy's psyche?"

"Bobby gets on his nerves."

"Little wonder."

"I'm guessing you don't reciprocate."

"No. We're friends, colleagues even but not..." Kitty turned up her nose. "It would be like dating my brother. I know I don't have a brother, but if I did, dating Bobby would be like dating him."

Rogue laughed.

"And now everything's all awkward and blah," Kitty sighed. "I can't even avoid him here."

"Well, look on the bright side. It forces you guys both to deal with it and get it out of the way."

"I guess so."

Conversation ceased while the girls tended to their washing.

"Rogue?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think I'm a good little girl?"

For a time Rogue was silent. She'd been so caught up in Gambit asking her out that morning that she'd completed forgotten about Kitty.

"Yeah, kinda, Ah guess."

"Man."

Rogue laughed faintly.

"There's nothing wrong with being a good girl, Kitty. There's got to be some people out there who do the right thing no matter what."

"Someone who's naive, you mean."

"That's probably the 'little' part. C'mon Kitty, so what if Remy's not interested in you? You're not seriously interested in him, are you?"

Kitty flicked the water then sighed.

"No, I guess not. I mean, he's sexy as and he seems nice enough, most of the time. But he's still sold out mutants everywhere just for money."

"And if we met him back home we wouldn't give him the time of day."

"Exactly. Still, you try sleeping with him and see how much luck you have resisting temptation."

Rogue laughed.

"Rock hard abs," Kitty nodded. "He can kiss seriously good. And until he started moving them too far up, I was enjoying his hands too. Damn, I'm lusting after the bad guy. This is so not good."

"He's not that bad," Rogue said quietly. "Ah mean, sure, he's very talented at manipulating and using people, steals stuff for both a career and thrills -"

"Doesn't care who he hurts along the way."

"Actually, that's the thing, Kitty. He does care. He hated himself for using Lorna. Hell, Ah've even got this memory from when he was a teenager. He was with some friends in this department store and he found a little girl who'd lost her mother so he helped her. His friends gave him a hard time about it of course, but that's only one memory of many I got from him. Believe it or not, Remy cares a lot more than he chooses to let on."

Kitty was silent for a moment as she contemplated this.

"So, all that about how he could have ruled Genosha?"

"Remy's had a lot of time on his own to think about things he could have done which would have prevented him from getting shipwrecked. He doesn't want ta hurt you, Kitty. He just knows that if you pursue him, he'll let you catch him and then he'll leave."

"Love you and leave you, huh?"

"Yeah," Rogue said unhappily.

"Rogue? You okay?"

Rogue chewed her bottom lip, looked away from Kitty and sighed.

"He asked me out."

"He did?" Kitty asked after a pause.

"Yeah. Just this morning."

"What did you say?"

"Ah told him Ah'd think about it."

"He's not worried about hurting you with the 'love you and leave you' routine?" Kitty asked bitterly.

"No, but he knows that we both know that nothing that might happen between us on this island has a chance of lasting once we leave."

"Well, I get that too."

"Yeah, but he sees you as a high schooler, Kitty. He sees me as a woman," Rogue said with a faint smile. "Ah don't get that too often."

"You're tempted, aren't you?"

"Ah just don't know if Ah can handle having a fling with a guy who's working for the enemy. At the same time Ah don't exactly get asked out on dates that often. Ah mean, it would be one thing if we had a chance ta see a... a relationship out to a natural conclusion, but that's not going ta happen. It'll end when our friends arrive, whenever that'll be."

"I'm glad to hear you say 'when'," Kitty said. "The way you and Remy plan improvements and stuff sometimes I wonder if you expect we'll ever get home."

"Hope for the best, plan for the worst," Rogue replied. "That's another thing too. We're already invading each other's privacy bad enough. Ah'm not really sure that mixing in romance in really a good idea."

"Yeah, well, just look at what's happening with me and Bobby."

"Exactly."

Silence.

"You like him."

"Ah'm going in now."

Kitty giggled as Rogue stared wading into shore.

"I think," Kitty said thoughtfully as she followed Rogue. "A part of me wants to be mad that Remy's interested in you and not me, but the rest of me is a little relieved, y'know?"

"Relieved?"

"Well, yeah. Y'know for all the reasons we were saying things between him and either of us wouldn't work. Plus, y'know, he's kinda... _experienced_, and I'm relying on him for body heat so I don't freeze to death in that cave. That would be awkward too. I'd be trying to sleep and he'd be trying to feel me up, except I need to cuddle up to him and..." Kitty sighed dramatically. "I suppose at least if I do find his hands anywhere they shouldn't be I know it's an accident. It is an accident, right?"

Rogue laughed.

"I think it would be better to describe Remy as a ladies man, rather than a lecher. Ah can safely assure you that neither of us have anything to worry about in that regard. Despite what Bobby might say."

"Well, you're the one who has Remy in your head, so I'll go with what you think," Kitty grinned. "So?"

"So, what?"

"So what are you going to do about Remy?"

"Ah don't know, Kitty. Part of me is shouting 'yes' and the other part is whispering all the reasons why it's a bad idea and more trouble than it's worth," Rogue sighed as she began to dress. "Thing is, Ah'm not sure Ah _can_ say no ta him."

"Oh?"

Rogue chewed her bottom lip, then shook her head. She had no idea how she could say 'no' to a guy who had considered killing himself because he couldn't deal with the loneliness. Neither did she think it was her place to say anything to Kitty either - to which Remy's psyche fervently agreed.

Kitty finished dressing and when she received no reply from Rogue, turned around and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what to tell you, Rogue," Kitty said. "But then, I guess I'm not really sure what I'd do in your place either. I can give you the classic 'follow your heart' line. Will that do?"

Rogue laughed.

"Thanks for the classic advice, Kit."

"You're welcome."

"And Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Ah know it's hard because of what happened between the X-men and Remy previous to getting stranded here but Remy's really going out of his way ta take care of us here, y'know? Ah think it's past time we started trusting him and putting away our suspicion."

Kitty nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she said. "You're probably right."

* * *

"Remy?" Bobby asked tentatively, further down stream.

"Oui?"

"I... never mind."

Bobby sighed and mentally berated himself. After the hard time he'd been giving Gambit lately, Bobby really didn't think he had the right to ask for anything. Gambit grinned to himself, sensing Bobby's insecurity.

"I'll make a deal wit' yo' Iceboy. Yo' pack away the green-eyed monster and get off my back about Kitty, and I'll help yo' seduce her."

"But that's just the thing!" Bobby wailed. "She thinks of me as a brother. A brother!"

"Dat's not entirely a bad t'ing, mon ami. Means she feels close to you."

"Yeah, close like a freaking brother."

"You're missing the point, homme. When yo' consider someone t' be family yo' trust dem. Yo' might fight between yourselves occasionally, but when trouble arises or someone else tries t' pick on dem, yo' stand by each other t' the bitter end. If Kitty t'inks o' yo' as a brother, den she considers yo' t' be someone she can rely on, and someone she'll be there fo' when the going gets tough. She's spent good times and bad wit' yo' and she expects t' continue t' spend those times wit' yo'. You've got a guaranteed place in her heart, now yo' just have to change how she t'inks o' yo'."

"Yeah? You make it sound so easy."

"It's not."

"Personal experience?"

"No femme ever t'inks o' moi as a brother," Gambit replied with a chuckle. "Except mebbe Mercy, but she's my sister-in-law, so she's allowed."

"If you haven't done it, how can you help?"

"I know people. So, do we have a deal?"

Bobby paused and eyed Gambit suspiciously.

"Why are you interested in Rogue?"

"Quoi?"

"Well, I just... I don't know. You can't... y'know... with Rogue or anything. You can't even kiss her. Properly, that is. I just don't get why you're choosing Rogue over Kitty."

Gambit shook his head in amusement.

"Yo' have a lot t' learn, mon ami. Here's some advice dat will no doubt do yo' well in the years t' come: Sex is a bonus."

"Yeah?"

"Oui. It's harder fo' the femmes t' get int' the mood, and a lot easier fo' dem t' turn off. T'ink o' it as a gift, not a right, and you'll both be happier fo' it."

"Yeah but you don't even have that option with Rogue."

"So?"

"So...?"

"I like the company o' women. Doesn't have t' go anywhere."

"Okay..."

"So are yo' going t' pack away the green-eye monster or not?"

"I thought you _liked_ Rogue," Bobby joked.

"Offer expires in cinq, quatre, trois, deux -"

"Okay, okay. Help please?"

"Bon. There are trois t'ings yo' need t' do. Un, as she t'inks o' yo' as a brother, den yo' may as well treat her like your sister -"

"Say _what_?"

"T'ink about it, Bobby," Gambit smirked at him. "As her 'brother' yo' have free reign t' do all sort o' t'ings. Hugs, fo' example. Kissing on the cheek, fo' another."

"Ohhhhh."

"If yo' don't already do stuff like dat, den don't overwhelm her but doing it all at once. Just start doing it slowly, at random. Keep it platonic."

"Plat-what?"

"Platonic. Not sexual. Don't do the 'hug that lasts just a little bit too long' t'ing. You'll just earn creepy points. If yo' t'ink you're in danger of getting a little... excited, make sure she doesn't know about it either. If in doubt, ask yourself 'would I touch my actual sister like dis?'"

"I don't have a sister."

"Neither do I. Yo' get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah."

"Bon. So, dat's task number un: adopt the role o' the brother. Task number deux is harder. Kitty already sees yo' as a close friend and confidant, but she's not going t' consider yo' as a potential boyfriend unless she's romantically or sexually attracted t' yo'. This mean yo' will have t' learn the fine art of subtly."

"Okay... how do I do that?"

"Wait until you're both comfortable in the 'brother' role. Den yo' can start arranging 'accidents'. And don't go overboard on them either. What I mean is, sitting next to her and having legs brushing up t'gether or hands. Let her see yo' shirtless occasionally, which shouldn't be too hard while we're here as you'll have plenty of genuine reasons t' do so. Bend over in front o' her so she can check your butt out. Don't go overboard."

"You said that already."

"It bears repeating. This is going t' take time and patience. It's not going t' happen overnight and your chances o' success are not going t' increase wit' frequency, in fact it's more likely t' have the opposite effect. And make sure dat yo' have a reason t' do what you're doing. If she has even one reason t' suspect dat you're setting her up, the game is over. Less is more."

Bobby snorted.

"I'm serious," Gambit said.

"Yeah... that's kinda why I'm laughing."

"Uh huh. The third t'ing yo' need t' do - and yo' probably won't be able t' do dis very well until we get back to civilisation - is t' make yourself unavailable."

"What do you mean?"

"Get a girlfriend."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Right now Kitty t'inks you're pining after her. Yo' have t' demonstrate dat yo' take her feelings fo' yo' seriously and move on. Every fille likes the idea dat a homme is pining after her, and regardless of whether she reciprocates or not she will be upset dat she's lost your... attention. Lure of the forbidden, Yo' always want what yo' can't have, dat kind o' t'ing."

"Hmm, you know, that actually makes a whole lot of sense. You think it'll really work?

"Unless her sibling feelings fo' yo' run too deep, in which case she won't be concerned at all and dis whole t'ing will be a lost cause."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Gambit chuckled.

"Now, when you're dating other filles," Gambit went on. "A few t'ings yo' have t' do. Make sure that Kitty meets dem occasionally. Treat the fille exactly how yo' would treat Kitty. And be honest wit' dem, especially if you're going t' be seeing someone for multiple dates. Make sure dat they know you're trying t' provoke a jealous reaction from Kitty and dat you're not serious about dem. Some o' dem will decide dey don't want t' be involved, some will be willing t' help and if you're really lucky, you'll find a fille in a similar situation."

Bobby smiled.

"I like that last one."

"I thought yo' might."


	10. The Doors

**Chapter 9: The Doors**

Bobby and Kitty finished clearing and constructing the last of the path to the beach. Gambit and Rogue checked the other paths and cleared rubble from them as well.

Gambit and Kitty got to work in the cave smoothing the passage to the third cavern. Kitty was able to inform Gambit where he could and couldn't blow up rock, due to holes or suspected faults. Using long, marked poles, they also marked out the third cavern - Kitty would phase and drive these into the walls to see how deep they could go without going right through. They also located an outside wall where they could put a door, although Gambit refrained from doing that just yet.

Rogue and Bobby made up candles, then did a few grass runs.

While Kitty and Bobby went off to do the night's fishing, Gambit and Rogue discussed door hinges.

"Whatever we do has t' hold up t' the wind," Gambit was saying. "I tried making wooden ones, but dey just wouldn't stay in the rock. Or they wouldn't stay in the door. Usually both."

Rogue chuckled.

"So, let's skip the middle man," she suggested. "You prefer making stuff in one piece anyway. Let's make a hook thing doovy in the rock and a corresponding cup to fit in the door."

Gambit frowned, trying to picture what she was saying.

"Den it just swings on the hook."

"Yeah."

"Have t' make a groove in the rock face fo' when it swings."

"Yep."

"And a latch fo' when dey're open. Don't want dem swinging about when we don't want dem too."

"Hmm, good point," Rogue considered. "We can take a clue out of the medieval movies and do the bar across the door thing for keeping them closed, but that's not going to work so well when they're open."

Gambit stood back and tried to imagine where the doors would be when they were opened. The 'doors' they had used during the storm were back in their place at the back of the cave. For what they were planning, Gambit rather suspected he'd have to make new ones.

"You've made string, chere. Don't suppose yo' can make rope?"

Rogue make sucking noises with her tongue as she considered the matter.

"Don't know unless Ah try, Ah guess. Thinking of tying them in place?"

"Oui. Fo' lack of any better ideas."

Rogue chuckled.

"Say," she said. "Ah wonder if we could do the bar thing in reverse."

"Mmm?"

"Y'know, have hook-thingys on both sides of the doors and on the rock face so we just need ta put the bar in place when we want them open."

"Dat might work on the left, chere, but the right door is going ta hit dat tree."

"True."

"Unless yo' were planning on having me blow hooks in the tree as well."

Rogue laughed, then snapped her fingers.

"Hey Remy," she said gleefully.

"Oui Roguey?"

"What about doorstops?"

Gambit snorted with laughter.

"We have plenty o' rock. Dat just might do."

"Oh, especially if we used big rocks - just put them into place once, and Kitty can be in charge of the doors. Y'know, phasing them into place past the doorstop."

"Sounds good t' me. What do yo' t'ink about doing deer hunting wit' me tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, uh okay..."

"Well, I figured while Bobby and Kitty were out fishing we could get another deer. Normally I wouldn't go fo' one so soon, but you sparked my curiousity about using the brains for tanning."

Rogue laughed.

"You just want to make zombie jokes," she teased him.

"Braaaaaiiiinnnnssss," Gambit said, affecting a zombie slouch and reaching out his hands towards Rogue's head. "Braaaiinnnsss."

"Knock it off."

Gambit chuckled.

"But in all seriousness," he went on. "If we can make a success o' this tanning business we might be able t' make a blanket fo' Kitty."

"Ah think that's going ta take a few skins, Remy. If ya still keen not ta raid the herd that often, it could take awhile."

For a time Gambit was silent.

"Guess I've been here dat long, chere, I'm just learning t' t'ink more about being here long term."

"Ah do believe our friends will come for us. Ah just don't know when. And Ah keep finding muhself thinking of all the reasons why they could have been delayed. Even if they have rescued Forge by now, if there was damage ta Cerebro, depending on how bad it was -"

"Chere, don't fret, d'accord? I'm sure dey'll come as soon as dey're able."

"Ah'm sorry Remy. You've been here way longer than we have. It's been what? Two weeks or something?"

"Close t' anyway. I can check the calender."

"Ya have a calendar?"

"Sure. I have a diary, y'know fo' jobs? First few days I was here kept a kind of journal. Not a whole lot of space t' write in, but enough," Gambit told her with a wry smile on his face. "Den the pen ran out of ink. But I still mark the dates. Charcoal."

"Oh wow."

"I thought about giving it up. It can get a little depressing knowing how long I've been here but..." he shrugged. "It's comforting sometimes too, depending what mood you're in. Sometimes it's 'I'm never gonna get off dis island' and sometimes it's 'I've survived dis long, go me'."

Rogue laughed softly.

* * *

Gambit tried not to wince as Rogue followed him the next morning. One thing he hadn't taken into consideration: he had been trained to be stealthy, she had not. Making noise while you walked was all well and good when you wanted to scare the wildlife away. It wasn't so good when you wanted to sneak up on them.

Gambit held up a hand, signalling for Rogue to stop and she did right where he stood. She made far too much noise, he'd have to close the distance by himself. Rogue waited and watched with much astonishment at how Gambit - wearing metal boots - could move without so much as a sound towards the deer in the distance. She watched as he pulled out a playing card sized board, charged it up and threw it through the air. There was a pop! as the board exploded right next to the throat of his target. She had to give him points for his uncanny accuracy.

"Come join the fun, chere," Gambit called.

"You call it fun, do you?" Rogue drawled as she walked over.

Gambit chuckled as he hauled the deer up on his shoulders.

"Good t'ing dese are small ones, no? I t'ink dere is a larger breed around here, but I haven't been willing t' try and cart one o' those home. Probably weigh a ton."

"Probably."

* * *

Back at the camp Gambit looked at the deer and the fish waiting to be prepared on the table.

"I'm sensing I didn't t'ink dis plan through," he said. "In the past I just made sure I had extra fish."

"Want a hand?" Rogue asked with a grin.

"Yo' get started on the fish, I'll do the deer," Gambit said holding out his hand.

Rogue took off her glove and took Gambit's hand. He turned his power generation levels down to just above minimum. Rogue held on for only a moment and then ended up having to catch Gambit before he hit the ground. He recovered after a few seconds and the required another minute before his powers returned.

"Well, one t'ing is fo' certain, chere," Gambit mused as he got to work. "By the time we're finished, you're going t' have a lot of candles t' make."

Rogue chuckled.

* * *

In actual fact, after breakfast the first thing that happened was that they prepared the deerskins for drying. the salt, Rogue informed Gambit, was actually to help larger skins dry. She had no idea if immersion in sea water would actually be effective or not. Nevertheless, they had a supply of dry salt which Rogue poured onto the newer skin. Gambit made a couple of large boards and Kitty phased the edges of the skin in place so they wouldn't shrink when they dried. Gambit also made a new mortar and pestle for turning the deer brain into mush for Rogue to use. Bobby froze the brain over, and they stored it in the cave. Bobby would pop in there during the day to make sure it was still frozen over until they were ready to use it.

The matter of the skins done, Rogue, Kitty and Bobby started work on making candles. What with both fish and deer fat to work with they had quite the production line going. Gambit focused on making new front doors for the cave.

"Okay," said Bobby. "We're officially out of candle holders."

"Well, we have plenty o' rocks from the cleaning out Remy and Kitty did yesterday," Rogue said. "And I still have Remy's powers so, I'll make us some more."

"Just how long did you hold onto him anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Not dat long," Rogue replied. "I'm sticking wit' the powerful mutant idea."

"Class four?"

Rogue didn't answer, merely walked over to the pile of rocks to select a few for candle holder making. Kitty and Bobby looked at each other.

"You don't suppose he's a class five do you?" Kitty asked curiously.

Bobby shrugged. He chewed his bottom lip and glanced over at Kitty thoughtfully.

"What?" she questioned, frowning at him.

"Oh, uhh, nothing," he replied. "I'll, umm, just tie these candles on the string."

"Okay."

Gambit did say he should give Kitty opportunities to check him out, right? So Bobby took the last couple of candles they had made, bent over and started tying them on. Fortunately for him, the string had been positioned in Kitty's line of sight. Bobby was feeling quite pleased with himself when he felt something hit him square on his left buttock.

"Hey!" Bobby objected.

He turned around and saw Kitty giggling with her hand to her mouth. Next to her was Rogue, still with Gambit's eyes, tossing a handful of small rocks in one hand with a sardonic look on her face. Oh, right, Rogue absorbed Gambit. She probably knew all about his seduction advice.

"It was such a tempting target," she drawled.

"Funny. Got those candle holders made yet?"

"I've got a couple done. Why don't yo' make yourself useful and start filling them while I make some more? I don't think I'm going t' have Remy's powers for much longer."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Rogue stopped making candle holders when Gambit's powers wore off. She left them with Kitty and Bobby and then went to check on how Gambit was going with the doors. She hadn't retained Gambit's powers as long as she last last time, but then she hadn't held on that long either.

"Remy?"

Gambit looked up from the tree trunk and smiled.

"Hey, chere," he said. "Come t' borrow more powers?"

"Nah," she replied. "Just seeing how you were doing. And Ah wanted ta have a quick word with ya about Bobby."

"Oh?"

"And your diabolical evil scheme to help him seduce Kitty."

Gambit chuckled.

"He's a little too eager to follow your advice," Rogue said.

"Oh really?" Gambit replied with a frown and glanced over at Bobby and Kitty at the fireplace.

"Yeah, and he's not exactly subtle about it either. It's making Kitty uncomfortable. Especially when he tried to kiss her cheek."

Gambit groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Desole, chere. I was only looking fo' a way t' keep the peace. Or get some peace."

"Ah know," Rogue smiled. "You wanted him ta stop arguing with you, and make things un-awkward between Bobby and Kitty. Ah appreciate that but..."

"Rank amateur."

"Yeah."

"Guess I need t' talk some sense int' him."

"Yes, yes you do."

"Not going t' give me a mouthful about not respecting Kitty's feelings?"

"Remy, Ah have ya in muh head. We both know you don't actually care if your plan succeeds or not, just as long as there isn't any more fighting or negative empathic feedback."

"Which is a good t'ing too, as part trois requires us being back in civilisation and I'll end up missing all the good stuff."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

Not long thereafter, the four headed to the stream for the daily bath. Three of whom, after playing in animal fat, badly needed said bath. On this occasion they took the cart and a number of buckets with them so they could refill the drinking water barrels upon their return. As usual, the group split into boys and girls. Gambit and Bobby headed downstream.

"So, umm, I think that Rogue probably knows. Y'know, about Kitty?" Bobby said tentatively.

"O' course she knows, mon ami."

"She's not going to tell Kitty... is she?"

"Dat depends soley on yo', Iceboy. Just what part of the words 'slow', 'patience' and 'sublty' don't yo' understand?"

"Oh well -"

"Part un is adopt the brother role and not t' do it all at once. I also believe I told yo' not t' start on part deux just yet. You're just making Kitty uncomfortable. She does not want t' deal wit' your blatantly obvious antics only days after she told yo' she only t'inks o' yo' as a brother. So! We do dis the hard way, as yo' obviously can't be trusted t' manage dis on your own -"

"Hey, I can so -"

"Clearly, yo' cannot if Rogue was forced t' intervene. From now on yo' will not even consider doing anyt'ing from part deux wit'out my express permission. Yo' will not touch Kitty at all unless it is unavoidable, she touches yo' or she trips and falls or somet'ing and yo' help her up. Maybe, if you're a good boy, in a couple o' days yo' may have the privilege o' touching her shoulder - her closest shoulder. And don't give me dat pouty look, Iceboy. It doesn't suit yo' and it won't win yo' any points whatsoever. Yo' want t' get the girl or not?"

"Fine," Bobby grumbled.

Gambit sighed.

"Amateurs," Gambit muttered.

"I am not."

"Oh yeah? How many girlfriends have yo' had?"

"Umm, well..."

"I had my first girlfriend at thirteen. I've had more girlfriends and one night stands dan I can count," Gambit considered. "Dat probably isn't somet'ing t' brag about, but the fact remains dat I know what I'm doing and yo' do not. We're currently stuck wit' each other and I don't care t' be wincing every time I see your clumsy attempts t' win Kitty's heart. And dat's another t'ing. T'morrow morning when yo' and Kitty go fishing? You're going t' have a little chat. You're going t' tell her dat you've been t'inking about the brother/sister t'ing and while you're not happy about it -"

"Understatement of the century," Bobby grumbled.

"- yo' respect her feelings and yo' don't want dis t' ruin your friendship. Maintain eye contact so dat she knows you're being serious. Now, dis may come as a shock t' yo' but Kitty will respond t' dis in some manner."

"No, really?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"O' course, dat response may be silence. Don't push it if it is. Let her respond in her own way in her own time. Stay calm. Don't get into a fight. I don't care if Kitty's in an argumentative mood, don't get int' a fight. Yo' fight, yo' miss out on touching her shoulder. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Right now we have t' get yo' deux on comfortable, speaking terms. I swear, if I catch yo' rushing int' t'ings again, I'll beat the ever-living snot out o' yo'."

"You know, you keep talking about beating me up, and I have yet to see you do it."

Gambit looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dat a challenge, mon ami?" Gambit asked dangerously.

"Umm, no."

* * *

With a final grunt, Gambit and Bobby lifted the second door into place. Bobby stepped back and Gambit tested its swing, making minor adjustments until it swung cleanly.

"Yay!" Kitty cheered, clapping her hands.

Gambit chuckled then closed the doors. They wouldn't slot into place - in fact they overlapped each other rather significantly.

"Aww, they don't fit."

"Dat's 'cause I haven't finished yet, Chaton," Gambit replied with amusement.

He opened the doors up again, charged up the corner inside edge of each door and let it blow. Sawdust fluttered to the ground. He inspected, tested and charged them up again. It took a few more minor explosions, but eventually the two doors fit together like cabinet doors - one over lapping the other in a tight fit.

"Nice," Rogue said.

"I was hoping it might keep the wind down, no?" Gambit smiled. "Excusez-moi, I'm just going t' test the bar on the inside."

Rogue nodded. Gambit picked up the plank he'd prepared earlier, opened the doors and stepped inside. They listed to Gambit testing that the bar would fit in the hooks he'd made for it and the sound of explosions told them he had to make more adjustments. Kitty touched the door handles Gambit had made.

"I just love that this is all one piece," she giggled. "Looks pretty cool."

"Pretty heavy too," Bobby put in.

At last Gambit was satisfied and opened the doors again.

"Now fo' the door stops no?"

They pushed each door back and moved two of the bigger rock pieces in front of each one. This done, they stepped back to admire Gambit's handiwork.

"Good job, Remy," Rogue said, offering him a hug.

"Merci, ma chere," Gambit replied. "Glad yo' like dem."

"Does make it very homey."

"Oui."

"Except those are like, the ugliest doorstops ever," Kitty said.

"Dey're doorstops. So what?"

"Yeah but we're going to be looking at them all the time. Hey you know what you should do, Remy?"

"Haven't I done enough?"

"You should like, carve them into things."

"I t'ink you're a little confused, Chaton," Gambit replied. "I steal carvings and sculptures and other works o' art. I don't make dem."

"Psh, whatever," Kitty dismissed. "That's going to be your next project. Make aesthetically pleasing doorstops."

"Excusez-moi? Are _yo'_ giving _moi_ a project? Don't I have enough t' do?"

"Aww please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"I cook, I clean, I build and still it's not enough fo' some people."

"But... but artists are sexy."

"I'm already sexy enough. If yo' want aesthetically pleasing doorstops, make 'em yourself."

"But I don't have anything to make them with."

"We are not having this discussion. The discussion we _are_ having is: Kitty, Bobby, time fo' yo' deux t' get down t' the beach and hunt us up some dinner. Now hustle."


	11. Cooking with Zombies

**AN:** I would just like to take this moment to say that last night I hit my 50,000th word and thus won NaNoWriMo again for my third year in a row. Hurrah! What's more I got it done 5 whole days ahead of schedule and I still haven't finished writing the story yet (yeah I'm about five chapters ahead of you guys, haha).

*does a happy dance*

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Cooking with Zombies**

With the success of the doors, the next task was to actually plan out the kitchen instead of just talking about it. In the end they decided just to go for a small grill inside and create a bigger model outside Both of them would have pot holes and Kitty solved the plug problem (after Gambit's first few attempts were failures) by deciding she would just phase the bottom out when they needed to drain it. The contents would fall into one of Gambit's handy buckets, of course.

Kitty and Gambit figured out the best place in the cave to put the chimney, which in turn dictated where the fireplace would go. Rogue expressed her concern about her lack of success in finding something suitable for insulation.

"So, we'll just avoid touching the chimney. No problem," Gambit dismissed.

Rogue then went on to ramble on about the dangers of chimneys and potential fire hazards until all three stared at her and Bobby finally blurted out: "Rogue, are you channelling Scott?" Rogue went silent after that.

It soon became evident, however, in the process of Gambit's unique method of excavating that they weren't going to have the right sized rock or rocks for their larger outside stone grill.

"Pity we can't pick up one of the rocks from the beach," Bobby said. "Plenty of huge rocks over there we could use."

"Suppose it would depend on the rock," Gambit considered. "If we can find a good one and lift it onto a sled, might be able t' drag it here. Den too, if I shape it at the beach, dat'll be less rock fo' us t' transport. O' course, how we're going t' be dragging the sled I have no idea. Any luck on making rope, chere?"

"Nope. Pity there aren't any vine growing trees around here."

"Oh!" Kitty exclaimed. "I think I know how to get the rock here. Only thing is that we have to find one directly east of here."

"Why east?" Gambit asked.

"Because the earth rotates east to west," Kitty said smugly. "I phase myself and the rock, and we let the earth's rotation do the rest."

"You can do that?" Bobby stared.

Kitty chuckled wickedly.

"Okay, you can do that," Gambit smirked. "But first we have t' find a rock in the right place, no? And we have t' figure out where the right place is. Don't know about yo' trois, but I don't exactly have a compass on me."

"Paperclip, magnet and a pool of water," Rogue said.

They all looked at each other.

"What? Magnetise a bit of metal, put it in a pool of water, it'll point north."

"No paperclips," Gambit said. "But I do have a magnet and lock picks. They're metal."

"That'll do it."

They filled up half a coconut shell with water, Gambit magnetised one of his lockpicks and put it in the water. The four watched while it drifted and spun around and eventually pointed to the direction they figured was north.

"Looks like it works," Bobby said. "Nice thinking Rogue."

"Yeah, well, Ah don't know how long it'll last," Rogue pointed out. "May need ta magnetise it again."

"Still works."

Bobby and Gambit made their way down to the beach while Kitty and Rogue stayed at camp to keep the fire going. Once the boys had hit the beach, Bobby created a spiral pillar of ice, at the top of which he could confirm the direction of the camp. As soon as they had confirmed the easterly position, Gambit charged up a rock and threw it up in the air for a nice big explosion, signaling Rogue and Kitty that they could join them now.

"Not a whole lot of choices in the rock department, are there?" Bobby said.

"Mebbe, mebbe not..." Gambit said. "But I t'ink dis one will do just fine."

The rock in question was imbedded in the ground towards the trees. Gambit was still inspecting it when Rogue and Kitty arrived.

"What do yo' filles t'ink?" Gambit asked. "I'm t'inking I can reshape dis bit here, den take dis piece away whole and use it fo' support here. Coupla slots and it should be stable. Obviously our pot hole would have t' go here. Otherwise I'm t'inking dere should be plenty o' cooking space."

"If Ah'm picturing this right, Ah'm thinking we're going ta have ta build quite a fire under there," Rogue said.

"Only when we have deer," Gambit said. "When we're cooking fish and onions we'll only need to built it up under one side."

"Okay."

"Y'know what we should do," Kitty said, sitting down on the rock. "We should take a day to just chill out. Seriously, we're like, stuck on this island and have we even once taken a day to go swimming and build sandcastles and just generally have fun? Noooo. All we do is get food and refill water barrels and harvest grass. Oh and make candles. Can't forget the candle making. Ugh!"

"It's dis t'ing. It's called surviving," Gambit nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go nuts if it's work, work, work all the time," Kitty nodded. "We need a day on the beach."

"I'm fo' dat. Were we going enjoy it in our underwear or commando?"

"... Damn it."

Gambit laughed.

"I'll meetchas at camp," Kitty grumbled.

Gambit snaffled Rogue's hand and they and Bobby started the walk back to camp.

"Hey Remy," Bobby said, walking backwards to he could face him. "You just let Kitty go off by herself."

"We know where she left and where she was going t'," Gambit replied. "We know where t' go looking fo' her if we can't find her."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Yo' may have the privilege o' running off ahead if yo' stick t' the path and go straight t' camp."

"Oooh thank you Daddy!" Bobby teased him.

"Any more sass-mouthing out o' yo' boy, and you'll be grounded fo' a month."

Bobby laughed and ran off ahead. Gambit leaned into Rogue.

"So, just yo' and me."

"Seems ta happen a lot around here," Rogue drawled.

"I wonder why."

"Yes. Wonder."

Gambit chuckled.

"So," he went on. "How's the tanning going?"

"Actually muh skin is that pale I tend to burn more than, oh you meant the deer skin."

"Oui," Gambit replied with a laugh.

"Still drying. Ah think Ah'm just gonna do the newer hide. I don't think there'll be enough brain for both, and Ah suspect that the older skin is beyond usefulness now anyway."

"Need the brains yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll hold off on the zombie jokes... for now."

"You're just building up a list of brain jokes ta make when Ah cook and mash that thing, aren't ya?"

"Mmm, Brain Fricassee."

"Oh dear."

"Would yo' like some sausages with your mashed brain?"

"Mannn..."

"Brain sauce!"

"I thought ya were going ta hold off on the brain jokes?"

"Non, I said I was going t' hold off on the zombie jokes."

"Why do Ah put up with you?"

"Because yo' have no choice."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome," Gambit said, grinning at Rogue. "So, dere's no real reason fo' us t' rush back..."

"No real reason for us ta dawdle either."

Gambit stopped and turned to face Rogue, his hands moving about her waist. A mischievous twinkle glinted in his eyes.

"Kitty's right y'know. We're all about the work and no play."

"Remy -"

"Would yo' happen t' be ticklish, cherie?"

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll take dat as a yes."

Rogue squealed, half with laughter, half with indignation as Gambit dug his fingers into her, tickling away with mad, fiendish delight. She tried to pull away but Gambit simply hauled her back. Rogue's back was pressed into Gambit's front and she wriggle in an attempt to free herself.

"Don't tickle me!" Rogue protested between giggles and gasping for breath.

"Whatcha gonna do t' stop me?"

Taking this as the challenge it was, Rogue rammed her elbow into Gambit's stomach. She lifted her other arm and brought it down on his neck and wrapped one of her legs around his, tripping him up. Gambit had not actually expected this reaction at all and before very long found himself flying over Rogue and landing flat on his back on the hot sand, slightly winded.

"That's what Ah'm gonna do about it," Rogue said smugly.

"Now I know," Gambit replied dryly and lifted his hand. "Help me up?"

"Ha! The moment Ah grab your hand you'll just pull me down on top of you."

"No I won't."

"Please. Who are you trying ta kid? Ah have your psyche in muh head, remember?"

"Traitor."

Rogue laughed and began to walk away. Gambit sighed and picked himself up.

"Now where are yo' going?" he asked.

"Ah'm backing off so that ya can't tackle me," Rogue nodded.

"I see I'm going t' have t' have words wit' dat psyche of mine."

* * *

The following day, Rogue decided that the deerskin had dried enough for her to brain it. Gambit took a minute to create a little pot hole in the new outdoor rock kitchen for her.

"Dis way the brains don't get mixed up wit' our food no? Den we really will be having brain sauce. Although, some people have been known t' eat brains. And I'm not just talking about zombies fo' once," Gambit nodded.

"Wow, really? I'm shocked."

"Oui, some people have no taste."

"No, Ah meant about you not talking about zombies for once."

Rogue began cooking the brain. Kitty abandoned the camp with Bobby in disgust ("We're going to get some more coconuts and bananas and stuff"). Gambit decided that now would be a good time to take a break from his construction work to stand there and grin childishly at Rogue. Rogue sighed.

"Go ahead," Rogue said resignedly.

"Why did the zombie cross the road?"

"Why?"

"T' eat the chicken."

"Are they all going ta be this bad?"

"Knock knock."

"Ah'll take that as a yes. Who's there?"

"Zombie."

"Zombie who?"

"Braaaaainsss."

"You really love saying that, dontcha?"

"Oui. Why did the zombie go t' the hospital?"

"Ah don't know."

"He wanted t' learn a few sick jokes."

"Of course he did."

"What do zombie laundresses worry about?"

"What?"

"Staaaaains."

"Oh dear."

"How do zombies get to work?"

"How?"

"Traaaaaains."

"There's going to be a series of these, isn't there?"

"What does the zombie doctor cure?"

"Brain tumours?"

"Non. Paaaaains."

"Of course."

"Why are zombies always willing to be in movies?"

"Because they get paid good money because people like you insist on watching them?"

"Faaaaame."

Rogue groaned.

"What do vegetarian zombies eat?"

"Ah don't know."

"Graaaaains."

"Ah'm sorry, a zombie that doesn't eat brains? Shocking, just shocking."

"How do zombies practice birth control?"

"Where do you get all these from?"

"Abstaaaain."

"Ah'm surprised ya even know what that word means."

"How many zombies does it take to change a light bulb?"

"None. Light bulbs don't have brains."

"Actually I was going t' say deux: un t' change the light bulb and un t' eat the handyman. But I like yours too."

"How many thieves does it take to change a light bulb?" Rogue asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well around here, none; seeing as how there aren't any."

"What light bulb?" Rogue said innocently.

Gambit paused, then smirked at her.

"Very funny, chere."

"Ah thought so."

* * *

Kitty and Bobby returned as Rogue was busy at work rubbing the brain into the deer hide with what was left of Remy's shirt.

"Aren't you done with that yet?" Kitty demanded.

"Nope."

"Ugh. We wipe our hands with that shirt."

"Amongst other things. Gimme a break, Kitty, Ah didn't have anything else ta use. Ah'll wash it when Ah'm done. And throw it in hot water, just ta make sure. How's that?"

"Meh. Whatever."

Rogue snickered and Kitty stormed off to the cave.

"Ugh," Bobby said as he sat down with Rogue. "She's been moody all afternoon."

"You get that. At least ya didn't have ta listen ta Remy's endless supply of zombie jokes."

* * *

Shortly before lunch time the following day, Kitty exited the designated toilet area and caught Rogue's attention by the side of the cave.

"What?" Rogue asked, finally responding to Kitty's violent gestures to join her.

"I have a teesy, weensy little problem," Kitty said in a low whisper, her eyes looking around furtively.

"Yeah?"

"My period's started."

"Oh," Rogue said after a short pause.

"Yeah, exactly. I don't have anything. Any ideas? I can't see that using leaves or anything is going to help," Kitty said, screwing up her face like she was trying to stop herself from crying. "And I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and discover I've been bleeding over Remy all night."

Rogue caught her bottom lip in a futile attempt to stop from laughing. Kitty stamped her foot and glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue snickered. "Ah'm just picturing the expression on Remy's face. Not ta mention the reaction his psyche's having in muh head right now. All the other psyches are making fun of him -"

"Rogue!"

"Sorry, sorry. You're right, it is a problem and if you're having yours now, Ah probably won't be far behind," Rogue considered, still with a smile on her face. "Ah guess the only thing Ah can think of right now is Remy's shirt -"

"Eww, but we've been using that to clean stuff and wash things and you used it yesterday to brain that deer skin and gross. I don't think that's very hygienic, Rogue."

"We're _stranded__ on an island_, Kitty. Hygiene is a luxury."

Kitty sighed.

"I suppose so."

"Look, we'll pull the sleeves off. Ah'll even soak them in hot water again if it'll make you feel better. Can ya hold on till after lunch?"

Kitty nodded.

"Yeah, it's only light at the moment. I'm going to need a bath though."

"Ah have a feeling that we're both going to need frequent baths over the next week."

"Man, if they don't show up until after my period is over, I'm going to kill them," Kitty growled. "It's bad enough they've taken this long, but now I'm being deprived of my pads and my painkillers and my hot water bottle!"

"Well, you do have Remy. He's hot."

Kitty paused.

"Well, that's true. And it's hot here most of the day so that'll help."

"Yeah. Man... this is going to suck."

"Yes, yes it is."

Neither girl noticed Gambit standing in the cave entrance as they walked past.

* * *

"So I was t'inking," Gambit said as he put down his coconut half, "dat we should cut up your shirt, Bobby, and use it fo' bandages."

"What?" Bobby asked, staring at him.

"Well, I've still got the bits o' my shirt I used t' try on the splints," Gambit shrugged. "I keep dem in my pocket in case of emergency. Thing is, if the girls are off elsewhere, and one gets int' an accident, dey're going t' need somet'ing den and dere, aren't dey? They might not have time t' run off and rip up your shirt later. 'Sides, what do yo' need a shirt for? Yo' don't have poisonous skin like Roguey. Yo' don't even need it t' keep warm like Kitty either. And yo' certainly don't need it fo' modesty."

"Oh, uhh, well, I guess that's true," Bobby said slowly.

Gambit held out his hand while Rogue and Kitty looked at each other.

"What? Now?" Bobby asked.

"No time like the present," Gambit replied,

As Gambit was facing away from Kitty to look at Bobby, he gestured in her direction with his eyes. Bobby's face lit up slightly and he pulled off his shirt almost eagerly.

"Oh, right," he said as he handed it over.

"Bon," Gambit replied.

He took the shirt over to the table, laid it out and began charging and cutting it into strips. This done, he handed the pieces to Rogue.

"Dere yo' go," he said. "Why don't yo' femmes take on the sterilising, such as it is, and distribute the pieces when dey're dry?"

"Ah think we can manage that," Rogue replied.

* * *

Later, when the girls went off to bathe, Bobby approached Gambit.

"So, umm, I thought you said not to do anything from part two just yet?"

"I said not t' do anyt'ing from part deux wit'out my permission," Gambit corrected. "Fortunately fo' yo' we had a legitimate reason fo' yo' t' start going around shirtless. You're not always going t' get dat lucky, mon ami. Dat's the trick t' a successful part deux: always have a legitimate - or seeming legitimate reason fo' what yo' do. Dat way if the femme catches on and confronts yo' about it, yo' can make it look like she's the crazy one over-analysing the situation."

"Oh so if Kitty comes up to me and tries to say the only reason why I'm going around shirtless is so she can have a look, I can just say: no we needed it for bandages, remember?"

"Exactly. The t'ing the look out fo' though is if after arguing wit' yo' she says it's a pity yo' _weren't_ trying t' come ont' her 'cause she's interested. It's almost always a trap. In fact, if Kitty ever tries dat line on yo' it's definitely a trap."

"A trap, how?"

"Because if yo' rise t' the bait, she knows you were lying."

"Oh. That's sneaky."

"Oui."

"You're really good at this."

"Lots of practice," Gambit replied and thought to himself with a growing smirk on his face: _"The empathy doesn't hurt either. Ahh, Bobby, what would you say if you found out that _you_ were the one being manipulated and not the petite Chaton?"_


	12. Just a Bit Crabby

**AN: **

I have never yet read a shipwreck story where the subject of 'that time of the month' came up. Which is why I decided to throw it in there. I don't know, I guess some writers feel uncomfortable bringing it up or something? Hehe.

And just to relieve any confusion: at the end of the last chapter, Remy was musing at just how easily he was able to manipulate Bobby into surrendering his shirt for Kitty and Rogue to use. In fact if you want another laugh you can even reread the conversation they were having and realise that Remy was actually practicing his own advice on Bobby (that is, to always have a seemingly legitimate reason for what you're doing to cover up your ulterior motive). No, there is no other nefarious plot at work here.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Just a Bit Crabby**

Kitty sat at the fire place, her legs bent and pressed against her chest. She stared at the fire, unable to concentrate on the conversation. Rogue was leaning over, her elbow resting on her knees. Bobby was completely oblivious - aside from the fact that the girls seemed to have been making a lot of trips to the stream today he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Gambit, on the other hand, was seriously wishing his empathy had an off switch. He didn't know why girls who lived together always seemed to have 'that time of the month' at the _same_ time of the month, he was only grateful that he didn't live with a house full of women.

"So, I was thinking," said Bobby. "Seeing as how the kitchen is done now, maybe Kitty would like a room of her own?"

Kitty looked up at Bobby, startled and not the slightest bit happy with the suggestion. Sure, sharing the bed with Gambit was getting rather uncomfortable, but until a certain time of the month had passed she had no interest whatsoever in moving into the kitchen. Fact was, bed time had been awkward ever since the storm, and then became moreso when Kitty found out about his interest in Rogue. It was like sleeping with someone else's boyfriend. Sure, they were literally sleeping together, not colloquially sleeping together - and Rogue hadn't officially agreed to out out with Gambit yet - but Kitty couldn't deny that she was still attracted to him.

"Too soon," Gambit dismissed. "We need t' do more testing wit' the fire before Kitty moves in."

"Oh but - " Bobby began.

"Mebbe next time there's a storm. It's not like we'll have anything else t' do, and worse case scenario, you'll be there t' put out the fire if the worst should happen. There'll probably be a storm in the next few days."

"You think so?" Rogue asked.

"Oui. Hmm, so Bobby, what do yo' t'ink o' catching some crabs?"

"Crabs?"

"Fo' dinner. Should make a nice change from fish."

"I guess so. How do you do that?"

Gambit stood up.

"Come and learn. We'll be gone awhile, ladies. It'll probably take longer t' catch enough crabs than it does fish," Gambit advised them. "Try not t' get int' any trouble."

"Darn, there goes muh plan ta throw the wild party," Rogue joked.

Gambit chuckled as he picked up some of his gear and loaded it into one of the carts.

"C'mon Bobby. Yo' coming or not?" Gambit asked.

"Oh right," Bobby replied.

"See yas," Rogue said as she waved to them.

As soon as the boys were out of view, Rogue turned to Kitty.

"Hit the stream?" Rogue asked.

"Hell yes," Kitty replied.

* * *

It was rather dark by the time Gambit and Bobby came back and the camp was dark.

"Probably inside," Gambit said.

Bobby nodded and the two went in through the front doors, down the passageway until they got to the closed inside door that Gambit had made a few days ago. Gambit had only finished the kitchen's outside doors that day. There was light flickering through the cracks and Bobby pushed the door open.

"Hey girls," Bobby said.

Rogue and Kitty looked up at them.

"Hey," Rogue replied. "We got the fire started and there's a couple of rocks cooking for the pot."

"Ahh excellent. How's ths smoke in here?" asked Gambit as he put the lidded bucket of crabs on the floor.

"Chimney seems ta be taking care of it. Haven't had any problems so far."

"Dat's good. If yo' can fill up the pot wit' water and put the rocks in if dey're hot enough? I'll just close the front door."

"Can do."

"So," Bobby said as Gambit departed. "What did you girls do while we were gone?"

"Collect fire wood," Kitty replied, pointing to the wood pile. "What does it look like we did?"

"Oh, right."

"Probably should collect more fire wood too, if Remy's right about another storm coming," Rogue commented.

"At least we're better equiped this time," Kitty grumbled. "I can't believe Remy would just hole up in here on his own every storm for four months. It's a wonder he didn't go insane."

"What makes you think I didn't?" Gambit asked, coming in through the door.

"Umm, well..."

"I had plenty of conversations with the walls," Gambit replied as he tested the temperature of the water in the pot.

"Wow, really? What did you talk about?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. Pointless rubbish mostly. Once we discussed -"

"We?"

"- making a manikin. Female, of course, so we'd have somet'ing t' ogle. Which inevitably led t' the discussion of whether she could be used fo' -"

"Remy?" Rogue cut in.

"Oui, chere?"

"You can be quiet now."

Gambit chuckled.

"She did ask."

"I didn't know it was going to go... those kinds of places though," Kitty said with a shudder.

"I'm a simple man," Gambit replied with a shrug.

"Ha!" Rogue scorned.

"Did you ever make the manikin?" Bobby asked.

Rogue and Kitty stared at him. Gambit, whose back was turned while he started cooking dinner, merely laughed.

"Why?" Gambit asked. "Were you planning on using it?"

"Uhh, umm, no," Bobby stammered. "I was just asking."

"We decided -"

"I'm a little worried that you keep saying 'we'," Kitty interjected.

"- dat t' start actually making people would be a sign dat I was completely losing it, and I should probably hold off on going totally insane as long as possible."

"Says the guy who was having conversations with a wall," Rogue teased.

"Yo' should have heard the discussion I had wit' the trees on the matter of nymphs."

"Ah did. Ah also heard ya talking ta the tiger."

"Bet it made for fascinating listening."

"Oh absolutely."

"I want to go home," Kitty said bitterly.

"Me too," Bobby agreed. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"I hate this place. I hate feeling dirty all the time. I hate eating the same food over and over again. I hate lighting fires and looking for fire wood and refilling the fricking water barrels all the time. I hate fishing. I hate getting up early. I hate this fucking island!"

There was silence, then finally Bobby leaned across to Rogue and whispered: "Did Kitty just swear?"

"Yes I fucking swore and I'll fucking do it again!" Kitty shouted. "I hate this place! I hate everything about this place! I want to go home!"

"So do I. Hey Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you know a way to, I don't know, boost the signal in the communicator and increase it's range?"

"Nope."

"What about with the psyches -"

"Ah've never absorbed Forge -"

"Well, he's not the only one who can invent things -"

"Nor am Ah the Professor from _Gilligan's Island_," Rogue snapped. "Ah cannot make a radio out of coconuts. Ah do not have that kind of technical knowledge and even if Ah did Ah doubt Ah would be able ta get the right parts."

"Geez, okay, no need to shout. What's with you girls today?"

No one answered him. Then Rogue narrowed her eyes and glared at Gambit's back.

"Stop your snickering, Swamp Rat."

"I didn't say a word, ma cherie," Gambit replied.

"Didn't have to."

"Well, Chaton, I should at least be able t' do somet'ing about the 'same food' t'ing," Gambit went on blithely. "Yo' haven't had crab here before. Albeit, I'm lacking a few ingredients t' really do a good job, but hopefully you'll like it anyway."

Kitty sighed.

"Thanks, Remy," she said. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle, and I do appreciate everything you do to try and make meals interesting around here. I just... I just..."

Kitty broke off, knowing if she continued any longer she'd just start crying. This whole thing sucked.

"Yo' want t' go home. Yo' want t' be back wit' your family and friends and return to familiar places. Yo' want t' sleep in your own bed and go back t' the routine, mundane way o' life dat yo' previously took fo' granted."

"I miss McDonalds."

"I thought you hated McDonalds," Rogue frowned.

"I do. This is how badly homesick I am. I missing things I hate."

"Okay den," said Gambit. "What's the one t'ing yo' miss the most?"

"I don't know."

"I miss ma famille," Gambit admitted. "Mon pere, mon frere, Henri and his wife, Mercy. Tante Mattie. Theoren and Emil."

"I miss my parents," Kitty said. "And the rest of the X-men. They feel more like family than my real family these days."

"Same," Bobby agreed.

"Yo' miss your family, chere?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah, Ah just... It's kinda weird," Rogue replied. "Ah mean, the three of us are happier with the X-men than our own families. Meanwhile you're not... You're still close to your family, regardless of your mutant status."

Gambit shrugged.

"I was adopted."

"Yeah, so was Ah. By a terrorist."

"And I was adopted by t'ieves."

"What is this?" asked Bobby. "A new TV show? 'Which Family is More Screwed Up?'."

"Oh please," Rogue said, waving a hand. "Ah win that hands down. First Ah'm orphaned, then Ah'm adopted by Mystique -"

"Mystique?" Gambit repeated.

"- and Aunt Irene. And we will not discuss what kind of relationship Ithey/I were havin'. Then muh powers showed up. Ah got tired of being used by Mystique all the time and not having control so Ah joined the X-men, where Ah met Kurt and discovered he's actually muh adopted brother who got abandoned as a baby. Soap opera much?"

Gambit laughed.

"What kind of relationship were Mystique and Aunt Irene having?" Kitty asked.

"Wait, is Mystique a..." Bobby trailed off tentatively.

"Ah said we shall not discuss it."

"I t'ink we'll have t' give yo' dat one chere," Gambit said, grinning at her. "I don't t'ink adopted by the King o' T'ieves is quite on par wit' being adopted by a bisexual shapeshifting mutant terrorist."

"Told ya," Rogue said smugly.

"King of Thieves?" Kitty repeated. "Does that make you the Prince of Thieves?"

"Oui," Gambit replied.

"When I was a little girl - "

"_When_ yo' were?"

"- Shut up. I always wanted to marry a prince."

"All little girls do."

"Sad, but true," Rogue nodded. "I blame Disney."

"Yeah. I wanted to be a mermaid too," Kitty said.

"Ah always liked Jasmine. Ah liked that she kept insulting her suitors."

"Oooh and she has a pet tiger too. Hey! We have a pet tiger. We should name him Rajah."

"I second that motion."

"Motion carried. From now on, the tiger's name is Rajah."

"You named the tiger," Bobby stated dryly.

"Fine by me," Gambit said. "I've thought about giving him a name before, but I never could decide on one."

"Yay," Kitty cheered.

"You three are very strange," Bobby decided.

"Why? Because we want some sense o' normalcy in a situation dat isn't normal?" Gambit asked.

"We should do what they did in MASH and create a sign post," Rogue said. "And name the stream and the beach and everything."

"The paths can be roads," Kitty giggled.

"Because I need a new project now dat the doors and the kitchen are done," Gambit said dryly.

"And don't forget the door stops," Kitty nodded.

"All trois o' yo' would die if it weren't fo' moi. I should take a day off and see how well yo' fare."

"That's okay, Ah can just absorb you and - " Rogue began.

"Dat's still relying on moi."

"Well, true, Ah guess."

Gambit chuckled.

"Did ya want a hand with dinner at all?" Rogue asked.

"Sure."

"Bobby, go help the man."

"Oh what?" Bobby complained.

Gambit laughed.

"Y'know what we should do? We should turn Bobby into a fridge - or a freezer - after all," Kitty said. "Y'know, like how you kept the brains frozen in the cave? We should do that with actual food."

"Dat's a good idea, Chaton," Gambit said. "Especially over storms."

"See?" Bobby said. "I knew it. I knew you wanted to make me your personal ice box."

"Now all I have t' do it turn Kitty int' my personal maid and lure Roguey t' my bed."

"Hey Rogue," Kitty grinned at her. "Are you going to move in with Remy when I move into the kitchen?"

"Oh uhh," Rogue stammered. "Ah hadn't actually thought about it. But y'know, it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway. Y'know, because muh head's still bare and so's Remy's upper body, so, umm, yeah."

"Well, that's true."

"So close," Gambit sighed. "So very close."

The hungry look he gave her was enough to make Rogue blush and duck her head in embarrassment.

The four continued their mindless chatter until the crabs were ready. All were suitably impressed with Gambit's cooking, although he muttered something about it being the best he could do with what they had.

"You going ta threaten to cook up a proper crab dish when we get back?" Rogue teased him. "Just like with the venison?"

"Sure, why not?" Gambit replied cheerfully. "We can make a day off it. Plus it'll give me a good excuse t' see yo' again."

Rogue laughed.

"Oh Logan'll love that," she said.

"Don't really care what Logan may or may not love, River Rat."

"Well, I liked it," Kitty said. "The crabs I mean. Hey, Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Is that... The reason why you worked for Senator Kelly; that was just all about the money?"

"Oui," Gambit replied with a shrug. "If the X-men ever paid me t' steal t'ings or blow stuff up I'd work fo' yo' too. How did dat whole t'ing work out anyway?"

"Let's see, we scared Senator Kelly into shutting down the Sential program only for Magneto to jump in and start a war anyway, this time running both sides instead of just his own," Rogue replied.

"Interesting."

"Then Wanda and Lorna kicked Magneto out and took over Genosha themselves."

"Hmm," Gambit considered, rubbing his chin. "So my diabolical evil scheme t' rule Genosha may not have worked after all. Wanda didn't like me much."

"Not like you? Perish the thought!"

"Exactly."

"Shows Wanda has good taste," Bobby joked.

"She and Kurt have a thing for each other anyway," Rogue dismissed.

"Kurt's Nightcrawler, oui?" Gambit asked.

"Yeah."

"Last I saw him, I threw a bunch of charged cards over the bridge just in time for him t' teleport int' dem. How'd dat go?"

"He's alive and well."

"Good fo' him."

"You're not the slightest bit concerned that you might have killed him?" Kitty asked.

"Didn't charge the cards dat high, Chaton," Gambit dismissed. "Although... quantity might have done it. Well, it's nice t' know dat the Sentinels are shut down. Those t'ings were a real pain in the butt."

"And you thought that things would improve by working for the guy in charge of the program?" Bobby asked, staring at him.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby," Gambit said patiently, shaking his head. "Here's a life lesson fo' yo': Never expect the world t' improve. It won't. Governments rule the roost, revolutions rise up and take over and become the very t'ings they despised until the next revolution."

"I would disagree," Rogue said seriously. "Things do improve. Equality for men and women, racisim, that kind of thing is improving."

"Sure, and den what happens? Political correctness," Gambit pointed out. "T'ings didn't _improve_, chere. Dey just _changed_. Society went from 'let's insult and treat this group like rubbish' and then hit the other extreme by going 'oh no yo' can't say dat 'cause yo' might offend someone'. People as a whole are incapable o' finding middle ground. So mebbe it seems selfish t' yo', but I'll stick wit' looking out fo' me and my own. Don't much see the point o' trying t' save the world. World doesn't even know who or what it needs saving from. Senator Kelly t'inks the world needs saving from mutants. Magneto t'inks the world needs saving from humans."

"The X-men think that we need to learn ta live together."

"Well, the X-men are right and good fo' yo' for trying to pursue dat. I t'ink you're chasing a pipe dream, chere, but good luck all the same."

"Is your view on the world always this pessimistic?"

"Just saying it how I see it, ma chere. But enough o' politics; who wants t' play a few rounds o' poker?"

"I'm getting so bored with poker," Bobby sighed. "When we get back to the real world, I'm taking Texas Hold 'em off my Facebook apps."

"You lie," Kitty said.

"Well, I know a few ways o' making poker more interesting," Gambit said. "We could always try betting t'ings other dan worthless pieces o' wood."

"What kinds of things?" Bobby asked. "It's not like we've got any money."

"Why are you even asking the question, Bobby?" Rogue asked. "You know Swamp Rat over here's just going ta kick our butts anyway."

"Doesn't have t' be poker," Gambit shrugged. "We could play Go Fish? Gin Rummy?"

"Snap," Rogue suggested.

"I don't believe I'm familiar wit' dat one."

"Oh, it's very easy," Rogue said with a smug look on her face. "Ya deal the entire deck amongst all the players. The cards remain face side down. One by one we call put a card in the middle. When someone puts down a card that's the same number as the card below it, the first person to put their hand on the pile and yell 'snap' wins the cards. Obviously, you don't get to look at your cards at all. The winner is the person who either has the most cards by the end of the game, or has the entire deck. Depending on how you decide you play, people who lose all their cards may or may not continue to 'snap' up piles."

"Person wit' the best observation skills and fastest reflexes wins, hien?"

"Pretty much."

Gambit chuckled and nodded. He definitely liked Rogue. She'd gone and picked a game his empathy couldn't give him an advantage with.

"Sounds interesting," he said. "What about yo' two?"

"Sure, why not?" Kitty replied.

The table was cleared and wiped down, the scraps disposed of and the plates cleaned and put away. The game was set up and the four spent the rest of their evening getting the backs of their hands slapped red from all the snapping.


	13. The Chapter We've All Been Waiting For

**Chapter 12: The Chapter We've All Been Waiting For**

The storm Gambit was expecting hit a few days later. Once again, the four found themselves stuck inside the cave. They spent most of their time in the kitchen; the fire certainly kept the pressure off Gambit to light the room and keep Kitty warm. Bobby and Kitty had spend extra time out collecting additional fish, although no one was really pleased with the way the fish or the onions smelled up the room when cooked, nor the way it lingered afterwards. This led to the discussion of whether they should put in some windows after the storm blew over. Gambit took some time to make a couple of stone knives, just to see how well they'd work.

"Remy," Kitty said on the second day of their incarceration. "You know what you should be doing?"

"What should I be doing?"

"Practicing turning rocks into pretty doorstops."

Gambit groaned.

"Kitty," he said. "Drop it. I'm not going dere."

"Oh but -"

"I'm not an artist."

"How do you know unless you try?"

"I don't want t' be one either."

"Why not?"

"Because stealing art is much more fun than making it. You know, Chaton, you're going to make some poor bastard a great nagging wife some day."

"Hey!"

"Yo' really lucked out there, Bobby," Gambit went on cheerfully. "Imagine if Kitty thought o' you as a lover instead o' a brother. Ten years from now: there yo' are, trying t' watch the footy, deux kids making a racket wit' their squabbling in the other room, the other one looking up porn on the net and the little woman standing in between yo' and the TV harassing yo' t' take the rubbish out and no, it can't wait until the game is over. Meanwhile, yo' just missed the play o' the century and -"

"You're putting a lot of thought into this, Swamp Rat," Rogue commented.

"Not really. There's a reason why Henri usually comes over t' my place when the game's on. Minus the kids part, anyway."

"I wouldn't be like that at all," Kitty objected.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded. "Kitty doesn't nag anyway. She just, umm..."

"Just what?"

"Keeps asking until she gets her own way or Logan sends her to the danger room."

"I hate it when he does that."

"Uh huh. Well, if Chaton doesn't stop 'asking' post haste -" Gambit began.

"What are you going to do?" Kitty asked. "Ground me?"

"Grounding? Non, dat's fo' weak parents raising weak children. Back in my day if yo' got caught doing the wrong t'ing you'd get strung up in the swamps and hope dat the 'gators had already eaten."

"You're joking right?"

"Am I?"

Rogue hid her smile, impressed that he could say that with a straight face.

"Well, I guess it's like, a good thing there aren't any 'gators here, huh?" Kitty said.

"No... but there is always Rajah," Gambit replied evenly.

"You wouldn't."

Gambit just looked at her and sipped his water.

"Well, I, you, argh!" Kitty pouted. "I hate ugly door stops."

"Den yo' find a way t' pretty dem up."

"Hmph. I bet if Rogue asked you to, you'd do it in a heart beat."

Rogue grinned, hearing Gambit's psyche start laughing.

_"Ask me! Ask me! I wanna know what I say."_

"Somet'ing amusing, cherie?" Gambit asked.

Rogue batted her eyelids at him.

"Would you pretty up the door stops, Remy-poo?" she asked, putting on a 'cute' voice. "For me?"

Bobby stared at Rogue as if she'd gone insane. Kitty giggled. Gambit just rolled his eyes.

"Non," Gambit said with a smirk. "And don't call me Remy-poo."

"Why not, Remy-poo?"

"Because I'm neither a hair product nor feces."

"Logan would disagree," Bobby joked.

"What? He t'inks I'm a hair product?"

"I bet he thinks he could turn ya inta one," Rogue said.

"Eww, not a very good one though," Kitty said, turning up her nose.

"Can yo' imagine the TV ad fo' dat? First yo' have the voice over," Gambit said, then put on a lofty voice: "Treat yourself. Wash your hair wit' Remy-poo."

Rogue snickered.

"And den they go t' a belle femme drying her hair and she says 'My hair's never been so bouncy or shiny'."

"Must be all the shiny things you steal," Rogue said.

"By that logic it must also include all the 'bouncing' I do."

"Hair doesn't stand a chance."

"I miss shampoo," Kitty sighed.

"I think yo' should boycott shampoo," Gambit said. "Demand real poo."

Kitty groaned.

"Ah thought ya were gonna say 'demand Remy-poo' then," Rogue grinned at him.

"I know I'm attractive, chere, but I don't t'ink anyone actually wants my poo. I don't even want it, dat's why I'm getting rid of it."

"This conversation has descended," Kitty said.

"I agree," Gambit said cheerfully. "Wanna see how much further we can take it?"

"Not really."

"Hey Roguey," Gambit went on blithely. "Do yo' want t' -"

"No," Rogue said quickly.

"Aww, but I didn't even finish asking the question."

"Ah know, and we're gonna keep it that way."

"Well, fine den, I'll just go wit' option deux and ask if anyone want t' play -"

"No."

"Chere, quit spoiling all my fun."

"What you call fun, Ah call having ta put up with your psyche making predictions on what you're gonna say."

"What were you going to say?" Bobby asked.

"Well first I was going t' suggest Roguey and I take dis t' the bedroom, and the next t'ing on the list was going t' be strip poker. Or strip snap, if yo' prefer."

"How would you play strip snap?" Kitty asked.

"If yo' don't get the pile yo' take off an item o' clothing. T'inking about playing, Chaton?"

"Uhh, no."

"See?" Rogue said. "Ah told ya the answer would just be no."

"Yo' have t' admit playing stripping games, dat would really make the conversation descend. Or.. ascend, depending on who was looking at who," Gambit said mischievously.

"Bobby?"

"Yes Rogue?"

"Ah think Remy's in need of an ice cold shower. Would ya mind obliging?"

"Don't yo' dare," Gambit said, his eyes narrowed.

"I have an idea," Kitty said. "Let's play a new game. A non-stripping one."

"We're always playing games," Bobby said.

"Well, duh. If we were at home on a rainy day, what would you be doing?"

"... I take the point."

"What game do you want to play?" Rogue asked. "Cards?"

"Ugh, no sick of cards. Charades?"

"Charades?" Gambit repeated. "We've reduced ourselves t' parlour games now? What's next? Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Hey," Kitty smirked at him. "If you and Bobby -"

"No way!" Bobby exclaimed.

"- don't mind risk being absorbed by Rogue, I'd happily play."

"Oh."

Gambit laughed at Bobby.

"Pass," Rogue said. "Although... it would give us girls some peace and quiet for awhile."

"This is true," Kitty considered. "Oh well. Truth or Dare?"

"Are these the kinds o' game yo' play at the X-mansion?" Gambit asked.

"No, not really. Of course, back home we have things like the danger room and computers and board games. We could go the extended version: Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Torture, Kiss or Promise."

"Torture? Sounds a little sado-masochistic if yo' ask me."

"Twenty questions?" Rogue suggested. "Or we could tell riddles. Oh! Ah have a good riddle."

"Proceed," Gambit said.

"Okay, you can only ask questions that have a 'yes', 'no' or 'irrelevant' answer. Jack and Jill are lying dead in a puddle of water and broken glass. There is only one door and only one window. How did they die?"

"Someone killed them," Bobby nodded.

"No."

"So it was an accident?"

"Yes."

"What kind of accident?"

Rogue smirked at Bobby.

"That's what we're supposed t' figure out, Iceboy," Gambit said.

"Worth a try," Bobby shrugged.

"Umm," Kitty said, considering seriously. "Is there anything else in the room?"

"Yes."

"Were there any other people involved at all?" Gambit asked.

"No."

"Is there furniture in the room?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

"Is there a table?"

"Yes."

"Chairs?"

"Irrelevant."

"Hmm."

"Was it a murder-suicide?" asked Bobby.

"No."

"Were there any weapons involved at all?"

"No."

"Were they mutants?"

"No."

Gambit frowned slightly and caught Rogue's eyes.

"Were dey human?"

"No," Rogue replied, grinning at him.

"Were they aliens?" asked Bobby.

"No."

"Animals?"

'Yes."

"Ooh!" Kitty exclaimed. "Are Jack and Jill fish?"

"Yes."

"Does the glass belong t' a fish bowl den?" Gambit asked.

"Yes."

"So... the fish bowl got knocked off the table, broke and the fish drowned?"

"Yes. But how did the fish bowl get knocked off the table?"

"Fish can drown?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we drown if we try t' breath water," Gambit pointed out. "Dey can't breath air."

"That's true. Hmm, so how did the fish bowl get knocked down? Was there an earthquake?"

"No," Rogue replied.

"Is there anything else in the room we need to know about?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment while they considered what else might be in the room.

"Is the table near the window?" Gambit asked.

"Yes."

"Does the window have curtains?"

"Yes."

"Is the window open?"

"Yes."

"Did the wind blow the curtains, causing dem to knock the bowl down?"

"Yes," Rogue grinned at him. "Congratulations."

"I hate it when people put tables near curtains," Gambit sighed. "And other knockables."

"Aww, bad thieving experiences?"

"I can't steal it if it's broken. Well, I can, but it won't fetch as much on the black market. I have an idea; when dis storm clears over I should take yo' t' the waterfall."

"The waterfall?" Kitty asked.

"Oui. Yo' just follow up the stream. After dis rain the waterfall'll be a sight t' see. Take a picnic lunch. Mebbe use dat deerskin as a picnic blanket."

"Pretty small picnic blanket," Rogue said dryly.

"But so soft and supple."

"Have you done much exploring of the island?" Bobby asked.

"O' course, mon ami. How else do yo' t'ink I found the mangoes? Seriously. Actually dat's a good point. Mebbe Roguey's think tank can identify some more plants fo' us. I'd love t' expand our diet."

"Me too," Kitty nodded.

"Ah'll keep an eye out," Rogue said.

* * *

The storm subsided mid afternoon the following day. Bobby and Kitty departed to collect more food supplies and fire wood (although most of it was wet). Gambit and Rogue stayed behind to clean up and make repairs. Everyone appreciated being able to get out of the cave and into some fresh air.

"Somet'ing wrong, chere?" Gambit asked.

Rogue, who had been leaning against the cave wall, turned her head to look at Gambit.

"We've been here four weeks just about. In a couple of days it'll be our one month anniversary."

Gambit nodded slowly.

"You've looked at the calendar."

"Yeah."

"And now you're wondering what's kept your friends so long."

"Probably something serious," Rogue said.

"Probably."

"Or... or they might think we're dead. Ah mean, we did get thrown out of a plane. If they learned that they may have..."

Gambit approached and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rogue," he said seriously. "The X-men are your family, and not only dat but yo' all have a reputation fo' being damned hard t' kill."

Rogue laughed.

"I don't t'ink dey're going t' stop looking fo' yo'," Gambit said. "Assume dat somet'ing's preventing dem from looking fo' yo'."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm sorry," she said. "Ah didn't mean ta get all... despairing on you."

Gambit chuckled.

"It's no big deal, cherie. None of us are immune."

"Yeah, but you feel it too and Ah mean... do you ever... does it ever... If there are enough people around you all feeling the same way, do you feel like it too?"

"What like if everyone around me is happy, do I get happy?"

"Yeah."

"Sometimes," Gambit shrugged. "It would depend if I'm feeling too far in the negative or not."

"Guess this must all be pretty depressing for you, huh?"

"Not enough people here t' change my mood. All I'm going t' say is dat there's a reason why I avoid swingers parties."

"Ah'd ask but Ah have a feeling Ah don't want ta know."

"Neither do I."

Rogue laughed. Then she smiled and caught Gambit's eyes.

"Remy, Ah'm... Ah'm afraid I'm being very stupid."

"Perish the thought."

"Ah'm afraid Ah've been basing muh decision on whether or not ta date you on when we get rescued and what happens then. But the fact is Ah can't predict that any more than Ah can predict what will happen between us while we're here. And Ah don't want us ta end up fighting either, although we don't have ta be dating in order to end up fighting."

"I want t' avoid fighting too."

"Ah know. Plus Ah'm worried that romance is going to complicate things unnecessarily. Ah mean, just look at Bobby and Kitty."

"Ahh, but the difference between Bobby and Kitty and yo' and I, is dat yo' reciprocate my feelings. Kitty doesn't reciprocate Bobby's."

Rogue nodded.

"That's true," she conceded.

Gambit smiled and pressed in closer to her. Were it not for her mutation he would have loved to have swooped in right then and sealed the deal with a kiss. Indeed her lips looked very tempting to him right about now and he forced himself to lift his gaze to her eyes instead.

"Remy?"

"Oui?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes, Ah will go out with you."

"Bon. How about t'night den? Go fo' a moonlight walk on the beach after dinner?"

"Sounds nice," Rogue replied with a smile.

Gambit took Rogue's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

* * *

"Okay, you two be good now," Kitty called after Rogue and Gambit as they left for their date.

"Yeah and Remy, have her back by midnight," Bobby teased.

"Oh and if you have sex, remember to use a condom," Kitty added.

"Kitty!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What? I'm totally going to say that to my kids when they go out on dates, just to embarrass them."

Gambit laughed while Rogue shook her head in disgust. He leaned into her as they left the camp behind.

"Seems like Kitty's plan to embarrass her kids is going to work."

"Shush you."

Gambit laughed again. One arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. His other hand was holding a rock which he had charged up so that Rogue could see where she was going. For a time as they walked down the path they said nothing and heard nothing but the noises of the nocturnal wildlife starting their day. Then they heard the crashing of waves and before much longer they were stepping off the path through the last of the trees and onto the cool sand of the beach. The moon was full and reflected beautifully off the water.

"Clear night tonight," Rogue said quietly.

"Oui," Gambit agreed.

They found a place to sit. Gambit moved his arm around her shoulders and Rogue leaned into him as close as she dared, mindful that her head on his bare shoulder was probably not a good idea. Gambit reabsorbed the charge around the rock and Rogue put her hand on his knee. Once again the two dissolved into silence until at last Rogue giggled.

"Somet'ing amusing?" Gambit asked.

"Ah thought the point of datin' was ta get ta know each other, but we're barely said a word."

"I noticed dat myself," Gambit replied with equal amusement. "I don't know, chere; I t'ink we've been doing a pretty good job of getting t' know each other these last few weeks wit'out dating."

"True."

"Although yo' seem t' know me better dan I know you."

"Ah do have an unfair advantage."

"Oui."

Rogue laughed.

"So, what did you want ta know?"

"What did yo' want t' tell me?"

_"I knew I was going t' say dat."_

_"So pleased with yourself, aren't you?"  
_

"Your psyche's been whispering sweet nothings in muh ear."

Gambit burst out laughing.

"From the day Ah absorbed you," Rogue added.

"Decided yo' wanted the real t'ing hien?"

"Logan doesn't approve. Your psyches get into fights."

"Always a party in Rogue's mind?"

"Particularly lately now that Ah've been letting them out of their cages."

Gambit snickered.

"Well, at least he's not a traitor all the time," he said.

More silence followed.

"If you could be anywhere at all right now, where would it be?" Rogue asked.

"Home."

"That was kinda a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"N'Awlins, wit' the family," Gambit said wistfully. "Thanksgiving coming up in a couple o' weeks. Probably end up getting suckered int' helping Tante Mattie in the kitchen."

Rogue laughed.

"Tante Mattie has dis habit o' recruiting anyone and everyone t' her kitchen on special occasions. Your best bet t' avoid it is t' make yourself scarce. Me? I prefer t' be out o' the state and just show up on the day."

"Well, hey, whatever works. Ah suppose we'll be having deer?"

"Probably. I haven't seen any turkeys here. Probably a good t'ing; I'd probably just end up complaining about not being able t' cook it properly."

"Yes... Ah'm beginning ta notice a pattern here. Ya take your cooking very seriously, huh?"

"Don't know what you've got 'til it's gone?" Gambit suggested with a grin.

"Sounds about right."

"What about yo'? If yo' could be anywhere right now, where would it be?"

Gambit felt the mix of emotions alter from happy/thoughtful/nervous to happy/amusement/mild disgust/mild embarrassment.

"Ah think right now Ah'm just happy being here with you," Rogue said finally. "That probably sounds really lame and pathetic. Ah mean, Ah really want ta be home too, but yeah."

Gambit leaned over and kissed her through her hair.

"Not in the slightest, cherie. I t'ink if I had t be on dis island the only t'ing I'd change would be t' have Bobby and Kitty not be here."

Rogue laughed.

"Just you and me, huh sugah?"

"Oui," Gambit paused. "Chere?"

"Mmm?"

"I t'ink at our picnic t'morrow I shall have t' steal yo' away from the kids fo' a bit."

"Yeah?"

"I need t' show yo' the most romantic view o' the island."

Rogue laughed.

"Like that huh?"

"Oui. And the kids don't get t' enjoy it."

"Our own private hideaway, huh?"

"Exactly. Somet'ing just fo' us t' share."

"Sounds nice."

Rogue sighed, then shifted around and laid down on the sand, putting her head on Gambit lap. Gambit smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Rogue caught his other hand in hers.

"Ah like romance and adventure novels," Rogue said after a time.

"Dat so?"

"Yes, yes it is. Ah also like jazz, rhythm and blues."

"Me too."

"The first boy Ah ever kissed is lying in a hospital. He's been in a coma for six years."

Gambit gave a low whistle.

"Must have been some kiss."

"Yeah. Ah visit him every year."

"Good o' yo'."

"Well, Ah was the one who put him there."

"Still good o' yo'," Gambit insisted, all too aware of the bitterness/grief/resignation seeping from Rogue. "Some folks might be inclined t' turn their back and forget dey were ever involved."

"Ah guess so."

Gambit considered, then grinned.

"The first fille I ever kissed tried t' con her father and mine int' arranging a marriage between us."

"Esh. Bella Donna?"

"Oui. Fortunately fo' moi, Marius wasn't very fond o' the idea o' moi fo' a son-in-law and resisted his daughter's charms. I was rather pleasantly surprised, actually: Bella Donna's normally got her dear pere wrapped around her little finger."

"Nicely avoided.'

"I thought so."

"Ever think about getting married?"

"If I ever met the right fille, mebbe. Actually before coming here I never gave it a whole lot o' thought outside o' avoiding getting hitched t' Bella. I guess when you're alone fo' dat long yo' start t' t'ink about all the things yo' never did dat yo' wish you could do. But, yeah, might be nice. If I could avoid the nagging type, like Kitty."

"And Mercy?"

Gambit chuckled.

"Actually, Mercy's not too bad, but man does the fille love t' shop. What about yo' cherie? Do yo' ever t'ink about getting married?"

Rogue sighed and Gambit regretted the question the moment the words had come out of his mouth. His reject was punctuated by the stab of sadness that came from Rogue.

"Yep. It's on muh list of things ta do if Ah ever get muh powers under control."

"Desole, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I was the one who brought it up after all."


	14. Apparently it's OneTouchable After All

**AN: **And credit for this title goes to SuniGyrl, whose comment in one of her reviews inspired it, hehe.

And in advance: "mon coeur" is "my heart"

* * *

**Chapter 13: Apparently it's One-Touchable After All**

After breakfast the following morning, the group prepared and departed for their picnic. Bobby was put in charge of the food while everyone else carried plates, cups and utensils. Together they headed down the path to the stream, and from there walked along the bank upstream.

"Wow," said Kitty at one point. "It's fairly hot today. Wouldn't have expected it to get this hot so soon after a storm."

"It happens," Gambit replied nonchalantly.

Gambit's hand was in Rogue's and they walked slightly ahead of Bobby and Kitty.

"Oh dat's somet'ing else I should show yo'," he said. "Rajah's den isn't very far from the waterfall. We should check it out."

"Is that safe?" Kitty asked tentatively.

"I'm not suggesting we go in dere and ask t' borrow a cup o' sugar," Gambit said dryly. "Actually, we're just as likely t' bump int' Rajah at the waterfall. I've seen him swimming in the pool."

"And you're suggesting we go there?"

"You're not afraid o' a big ol' kitty-cat are yo' Chaton? Relax, if he's not swimming, he'll probably be asleep. He only hunts at night. Personally, I t'ink dat's his favourite hobby."

"Hunting?"

"Sleeping."

"Typical cat," Bobby said with a grin.

"I just happen to have a great deal of respect for the feline species," Kitty said. "For one thing, have you seen the size of their claws?"

"Sure," Gambit replied. "Wolverine's puts dem to shame though. Now dere's a fellow wit' big claws all right."

The trek upstream was much longer than Kitty had anticipated and she kept looking at the water in the stream and thinking about how much she would just love to dive in there right about now. After what seemed like forever in the heat, they heard the sound of falling water. They walked around the bend and Rogue gave a low whistle.

"Given the lack of height this island has, that's a pretty impressive waterfall," Rogue mused.

"Enjoy it while yo' can," Gambit advised. It'll die down in a couple o' days."

"So, where am I putting this stuff?" Bobby asked.

"Just over there," Gambit said as he pointed to where he usually put his things when he came here.

"You know something?" Kitty said. "I'm hot and sweaty and we've been living together for like, a month in the same clothes. I'm going swimming."

And on that note, Kitty phased out of her outer clothing and made a beeline for the pool of water just off to the side of where the water flowed into the stream. She climbed down into the water wearing nothing but her underwear. Gambit wandered over to Bobby, put his fingers under Bobby's chin and lifted his jaw back up.

"Don't get too excited, mon ami," Gambit teased him in a low voice.

Bobby flushed and pulled his head away. Gambit smirked.

"I might join yo' fo' dat swim, Chaton. Roguey?"

Rogue considered thoughtfully, then took out her communicator and put it down on a nearby rock.

"Sure," she said.

"Uniform?" Gambit asked dubiously.

"Stays on, sugah. With one Ah'll risk it 'cause Ah only have ta look out for one person. Not for three."

"Oh really? I'll keep dat in mind for our next date."

"Frisky boy," Rogue replied.

Before long, all four of them were in the pool, three in only underwear.

"One t'ing about dis weather," Gambit said. "Least yo' shouldn't have any problems getting dry, chere."

"Indeed," Rogue replied.

"Ahh," Kitty sighed as she floated on her back. "This is nice. Nice and cool."

"Hmm?" Bobby said. "Oh, yeah, yeah it is."

Gmabit snickered and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Bobby, stop staring at me," Kitty frowned at him.

"Oh, uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I, umm..." Bobby stammered. "Who wants to play Marco Polo?"

"Maybe later. Right now I just want to enjoy the water."

Gambit swam right up close to Rogue and slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ooh," Rogue gasped in surprise and turned her head to look at Gambit. "Hello back there."

Gambit kissed her shoulder.

"There are certain advantages t' yo' being clothed in here, chere," he said.

"Try not ta get too close, Swamp Rat. I wouldn't want ya ta end up a Drowned Rat."

Gambit chuckled and swam around in front of her.

"Can't have dat."

"No, no we can't."

Gambit smiled and Rogue put her hands on his shoulders. Then they both got doused as a wave of water, courtesy of Kitty, splashed over them.

"Get a room," she teased.

"Roguey?" Gambit said as he turned his head to look at Kitty.

"Yes, Remy?"

"I t'ink I just found us a drowned rat."

Kitty squealed as Gambit proceeded to splash her with water. It was all over after that. All four of them started splashing and dunking each other under the water.

After awhile the four returned to shore. It was hot enough that they all dried in about two minutes - including Rogue, uniform and all. They dressed and enjoyed a cool lunch of fruit and water, chilled to perfection by Bobby.

"So, who wants to visit Rajah?" Gambit asked once the were done eating.

"You sure it's safe?" Kitty asked. "There is a reason why they keep them in enclosed exhibits in the zoo, y'know."

"Told yo'. Sleeping. C'mon, dis way."

They left their things where they were and Gambit carefully lead the way to Rajah's den.

"Dere yo' go, Kitty," Gambit said softly, gesturing to the nearby deer. "Even the deer have more guts dan yo'. And dat's the cave dere."

Kitty poked out her tongue and blew raspberries at him. Gambit chuckled softly and peered into the cave.

"What did I tell yo'? He's sleeping."

"You can see him?" Bobby asked.

"Oui," Gambit said with a nod, then grinned. "Oh right, I forgot yo' can't see in the dark. Anyway, Rajah's all curled up and fast asleep. Lazy furball."

"Lazy, he says," Kitty said dryly.

"Hey, in this heat I can't blame him," Bobby said.

Gambit took them on the long way back to the waterfall. None of them had any luck identifying any other possible foods. Once back at the waterfall, Kitty decided she wanted to go for another swim before heading back. Bobby was all for that idea.

"Feel like going fo' a climb, chere?" Gambit asked.

Rogue shrugged.

"Sure," she said.

"Oh well..." Kitty said.

"Why don't yo' and Bobby have your swim and head back at your leisure?" Gambit suggested. "I don't really feel like another swim right now."

"Okay sure," Bobby said.

"Whoever leaves first should take our things," Rogue advised.

"Sounds reasonable," Kitty nodded. "Okay, well, I guess we'll either meet you guys back here or at the camp."

"Oui," Gambit nodded. "Have fun."

Gambit and Rogue headed towards the rock face and Gambit started leading Rogue up while Bobby and Kitty stripped down for their second swim. The way up took about a good twenty minutes, but it wasn't particularly steep and they weren't exactly rushing to get there.

Finally they reached the top. Behind them was a surprisingly shallow stream of water that fell into the pool below. What really took Rogue's breath away, however, was the view before her. She could see the stream winding into the forest. She could see the coast and beyond that, the sea. There was green everywhere.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Oui," Gambit replied softly. "Dat's what I thought."

For a time there was silence while Rogue took in the panorama. Gambit put his hands on Rogue's shoulders, turned her around and pointed.

"I'm not completely sure," he said, "because t'ings look different from up here, but I t'ink dat's our camp over there."

Rogue looked to where he was pointing and noted a small clearing amongst the trees.

"That's quite a walk," she observed.

"Indeed."

They sat down on the rock and Rogue leaned into Gambit. He put his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"You're right," Rogue said after a time.

"O' course I am. What was I right about?"

Rogue chuckled.

"This is the most romantic view of the island," she said.

"Glad yo' like it," Gambit replied.

He turned his head to look at her and when Rogue realised she was being stared at, she smiled and caught his eyes.

"A belle view t' share wit' a belle femme," he said.

"What am Ah doing up here then?"

"Because you're the most beautiful o' dem all."

"Charmer. You probably say that ta all the girls."

"No, only yo'."

Rogue smiled and sighed contentedly. They stayed up there for some time, occasionally speaking but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Despite the heat of the day, it began to cool down and Gambit increased his energy generation in response, keeping himself comfortable.

"Probably should get going soon," Rogue said.

"Oui."

Neither bother to stand up, although Gambit did lift his arm from her waist, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do ya suppose Bobby managed ta keep the drooling down?" Rogue asked.

Gambit snickered, his fingers rubbing her shoulder delicately but firmly.

"Don't know chere," he said. "Hmm, I hope dey've already left. Don't have any leftover fish and it's a bit of a trek."

"Yeah."

More silence followed.

"We ever gonna get up?" Rogue asked.

"In a minute," Gambit replied.

A minute or so later, Gambit started to draw his hand back. His fingers slid across her uniform, up and over where it covered her neck and then grazed her cheek as Rogue turned her head. Both sat stock still, Gambit's bare fingers lingering on Rogue's skin and still completely conscious. Slowly, Gambit pressed his whole hand to her cheek all too keenly aware of her shock/confusion and feeling her increasing desire/wanting as he ran his thumb over her lips.

At that point it was all over. Rogue and Gambit's lips met in a titanic clash. Rogue wrapped her arms over his shoulders and Gambit's free hand moved to her lower back, pressing her closer. His tongue ran over her lips, seeking entrance and Rogue obliged, if tentatively, her wanting overwhelming her nervousness.

_"Yay Rogue!"_

_"No, no, no! Get off her!"_

_"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Go me. Go me."_

_"But... I didn't think you could control your powers?"_

_"Ooh la la, kissy kissy."_

_"Rogue, stop kissing Gambit. He's no good."_

_"Go the tongue action."_

_"I don't understand how this is possible."_

_"Wow, is he a good kisser or what?"_

_"Rogue, seriously, stop kissing this guy. You know he's just going to use you like every other woman."_

_"I will not."_

_"Suuuure. Who are you trying to kid?"_

_"Would you guys just shut up? I'm trying to enjoy the moment here."  
_

Gambit sensed Rogue's annoyance and pulled back slightly. Breathlessly, they looked at each other.

"Chere?" he inquired tentatively.

"It's not you. The peanut gallery won't shut up."

"Ahh. Bet Logan's thrilled."

"Oh he's delighted. Not. Your psyche's doing a little happy dance though."

Gambit laughed.

"Ah don't get it," Rogue said. "Ah don't understand why Ah'm not absorbing you."

"Mebbe the way you've been using your powers has - " Gambit cut himself off and frowned. "No, wait. Yo' _are_ absorbing me, chere."

"Ah am?"

Gambit nodded.

"Oui," he said. "I can feel my energy being siphoned."

Rogue started to pull away but Gambit held her firm.

"O' course," Gambit said, his voice filled with awe. "Yo' absorb energy. I generate it."

"But Ah've absorbed you before," Rogue pointed out.

"On purpose. I knew in advance so I turned my generation level down because I didn't know if leaving it up would be a problem or not. I'm barely at half my capacity right now. Are yo' getting anyt'ing o' moi? Memories?"

For a moment Rogue was silent.

"No," she said finally. "And now that ya mention it, Ah think Ah can feel the pull."

"I'm generating faster dan yo' can absorb."

"So Ah can touch you."

"I want t' try somet'ing..."

"What?"

"Just want t' see at what point yo' start t' absorb moi..."

Degree by degree Gambit began dropping his generating level. Rogue caught her breath sharply as she felt the moment when Gambit wasn't quite generating enough energy and she pulled his hand away from her cheek. Gambit shook his head, brushing off the brief dizziness.

"A third," he said. "If I keep it above a third, we can touch."

Gambit put his generation level back up and his eyes caught Rogue's. Rogue had absorbed enough of Gambit to borrow his empathy once again and she felt his amazement/desire/lust? No, not lust, something else she couldn't quite identify. Her thoughts were distracted, however, when their lips met for the second time that afternoon. While their tongues tangled, Gambit pulled off Rogue's gloves, dropping them to the ground and pressing her hands to his chest. His own hands slipped around her waist. As her hands ran over his skin she felt Gambit respond empathically. She felt his want/desire increase and was even able to gauge his like and dislike to find out what he enjoyed her hands doing.

Because the touch had been so brief and fine Gambit never noticed any loss in his empathy. He felt her delight as she touched him in all the ways he liked best. He fed off her excitement at actually being able to touch another person, skin to skin. He dared to move his own hands northward and shifted them back down again when he felt her stab of discomfort which shifted into amusement when she obviously realised he responding to empathic feedback.

By the time the empathy dissolved from Rogue, she learned exactly how he liked to be kissed and continued to do so as she slid into his lap.

Eventually they pulled away once more, each breathing heavily. Gambit's fingers pressed into her while Rogue's hands traced along his collar bones.

"Rogue."

"Yeah?"

"Yo' are sharing the bed wit' me t'night."

Rogue laughed.

"I'm serious," Gambit said with a nod. "I refuse t' go another night wit'out yo' in my arms. Besides yo' can't seriously want t' continue sharing a room with Iceboy?"

"Iceboy is right. He has this annoying tendency ta freeze things in his sleep," Rogue replied.

"See? If you're wit' me yo' won't have that problem."

Rogue chuckled softly and began to get up.

"C'mon," she said. "We should go."

"Oui."

Gambit got up as well, and Rogue picked up her gloves and put them back on before she forgot and left them behind. The trip back down was faster and there was no sign of Kitty or Bobby when they got to the bottom.

"Least dey remembered t' take our t'ings," Gambit observed.

"Oh good," Rogue replied. "Now we don't have ta carry anything."

"Indeed."

Gambit kissed her lips sweetly and then took her hand for the walk back.

"So," he said. "Did yo' want t' tell dem or see how long it takes fo' dem t' figure it out?"

Rogue giggled.

"Y'know something?" she said. "Ah can barely believe it muhself. Ah keep thinking Ah'm gonna wake up and discover this has all been a bizarre dream."

"If dis is a dream chere, den we're both sharing it, and I hope we don't wake up."

"Aww shucks."

Gambit snickered and Rogue grinned at him.

* * *

"It's about time you two got back," Kitty scolded as Gambit and Rogue stepped back into camp. "We were getting worried and starting to wonder if we should come looking."

Bobby looked up from the cooking fish.

"Way past curfew," he said. "You'll be lucky if we ever let you take Rogue out again."

"Psh," Rogue dismissed. "It's barely after sunset. It's not even close to midnight."

"Having some luck wit' the stone knives after all, Iceboy?" Gambit asked.

"It took some doing," Bobby nodded sagely. "But we were hungry."

Gambit chuckled as he sat down with Rogue on the tree stump.

"I shall remember dis fo' future reference: next time I don't want t' cook, stay away from camp long enough fo' everyone else t' get hungry."

"Almost done," Kitty said happily. "Man, I never thought the day would come when I looked forward to having fish for the millionth time."

"It was only a matter of time," Gambit said. "I t'ink you're right, ma chere, dis place needs a nice, paved patio."

"Well, we have plenty of small leftover bits of rock from the renovation," Rogue commented.

"Dis could work. Sure beats trying to sit on chairs dat insist on trying t' sink int' the mud."

"Yes, yes it does."

"Aww man," Bobby said. "Not another project."

"Hey, yo' need projects," Gambit insisted. "The alternative is t' go mad."

"It keeps you occupied and provides you with variety in life," Rogue agreed. "This is why people who retire young usually get bored and start taking up bad habits like drugs or turn to crime to entertain themselves. Or maybe extreme sports."

"Hmm," Gambit considered. "Young retirees turning to crime fo' entertainment, hien chere? Y'know, I could retire any time I want... does dis mean I'm going t' turn t' law enforcement?"

Rogue laughed.

"Ah think that depends if you _wanted_ to retire, Swamp Rat," Rogue said. "Ah'm just saying, y'know, for people who make it big young and everyone's all 'hey you can do anything you want' about them. Instead of finding something worthwhile to do they try to find ways of making them feel alive, Ah guess. Take up breaking the law just ta see if they can get away with it."

"Sounds like a worthwhile endeavour t' moi."

"Says the career criminal."

"I could be biased, but den I suppose I am one o' the ones who Ican/I get away wit' it," Gambit replied. "Y'know, chere, it's possible all those jaded young retirees and other amateur t'ieves make t'ings easy fo' the pros like moi. The cops get so preoccupied chasing the ones they can actually catch dey don't even notice what the rest of us are doing. Or dey do, and just decide t' go after the easy target instead."

"Could be, could be."

"Not'ing like cannon fodder t' keep the authorities occupied, no?"

"You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't ya?"

"I t'ink it's good t' have pride in your work."

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah kinda hate that you're a thief, Remy. But then the X-men are all moochers, so are we really any better?" Rogue said.

"We're not moochers," Kitty objected.

"Kitty, the X-men are funded by Professor Xavier's inheritance and investments. We live in a freaking mansion with state of the art equipment. Not ta mention that the last time the school had ta be rebuilt, Warren's father foot the bill," Rogue paused and glanced at Gambit. "You didn't hear that."

Gambit chuckled.

"And what do we do all day?" Rogue went on. "Sure, we keep an eye on human/mutant affairs and train, but the rest of the time we just muck around. Seriously, there's only one student at the school at the moment, so one has to wonder why we even bother describing it as a school. Moochers, the lot of us. So maybe Remy steals the fruits of other people's labour, but he at least works for it."

"How hard could it be to steal stuff?" Bobby asked.

"Not hard at all, mon ami," Gambit said smugly. "The hard part is getting away wit' it. Fo' example now, recently mon coeur was stolen -"

"Your what?" Kitty asked.

"- I know exactly who stole it though," Gambit went on as he shifted his eyes to catch Rogue's. "And I have no intention o' letting her get away wit' it."

Rogue flushed but was unable to say anything in response as Gambit's lips met hers and captured them in a ferverant kiss. Kitty stared in complete shock and Bobby's jaw dropped for the second time that day.


	15. All for One and One for All

**Chapter 14: All for One and One for All**

It was dark in the cave when Rogue woke up. She knew it was morning only because that's what her body clock was telling her. She rolled over towards Gambit and draped her arm across his torso. The heat he was generating was ample to warm up her cold, bare fingers. Rogue sighed as she cuddled close to him. There would have been no way she ever would have agreed to share a bed to Gambit - or any other guy for that matter - after only one or two dates back in the civilised world. Here on the island where the choice was sharing a room with Bobby or sharing a bed with Gambit, the answer seemed obvious now that they'd discovered they could touch.

She had a boyfriend. Rogue felt the silly grin form on her face. She didn't care if it was a completely ditzy-girly thing to do to get all excited about having a boyfriend; until now she'd never had one. What's more, she could actually touch her boyfriend. She could hold him, hug him, kiss him; things she could never do with anyone else without something in between unless she was dreaming. It was all very overwhelming and if weren't for the fact that she was touching Gambit right now with no ill effect, she would have begun to wonder if she was dreaming all over again.

Rogue felt Gambit's body shift under her hand and his arm wrapped around her. She looked up to see Gambit's bright red eyes peering at her.

"Morning chere," he said, pulling her close.

"Good mornin'," Rogue replied.

"I could definitely get used t' waking up like dis."

Rogue laughed softly.

"Ah'm sure ya could," she replied. "Ah think Ah could too."

"Bon."

Gambit kissed her forehead, then her nose and her cheek, and finally decided that Rogue's neck was crying out for his attention. He reached around and tugged at the zipper at the back of her uniform. He ignored her stab of alarm, only pulling the zipper down far enough for him to pull her uniform away from her neck. He felt her alarm dissapate as he began to kiss her neck and went no further.

"Happy now?" Rogue asked dryly.

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

Rogue and Gambit got out of bed just as Bobby and Kitty returned to camp with the fish.

"Hey guys?" Kitty said. "I think something's wrong with Bobby."

"I'm fine," Bobby insisted.

"He's been complaining of a headache and I think he might have a fever, but it's hard to tell with all the ice."

"I'm fine!"

This exclamation would have had more impact if his voice hadn't cracked and croaked.

"Maybe you should take it easy today," Rogue said. "Drink lots of water. We're not exactly next door to a pharmacy here or anything."

"He just wants to get out of work," Gambit joked.

"Whatever," Bobby mumbled rubbing his head.

Despite his protestations that he was fine, Bobby ended up sleeping most of the day. In the end, Rogue and Gambit were the ones who went fishing while Kitty stayed at camp with their ailing companion. By this point they had grown more concerned as Bobby was burning up rather noticeably.

Come morning, Rogue and Gambit went out fishing again. Bobby wasn't doing any better and to make matters worse, Kitty had come down sick as well.

"Are yo' feeling okay, chere?" Gambit asked as they prepared breakfast.

"Yeah, Ah feel fine," Rogue replied.

"Bon. I don't want yo' t' come down sick too."

"Neither do Ah."

"I don't suppose Hank has anyt'ing useful t' share wit us?"

"Nothing we're not already doing. What about you, sugah? You're always warm, Ah think it might be hard ta tell if you come down with fever."

"No, I'm fine," Gambit shook his head. "Chere?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do yo' know about secondary mutations? Is it possible fo' yo' t' develop more than one?"

"Maybe," Rogue shrugged. "Ah haven't heard of any cases thought."

"Hmm. Y'see cherie, since I've been here I've been healing faster."

Rogue nodded.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Ah seem ta remember a couple of memories of yours where you noticed that."

"Did yo' happen t' notice how long it took for my broken leg t' heal?"

"Not exactly. Ah don't exactly have a clock ta go with any of those memories."

"Deux weeks."

"Say what?"

"Dat's how long it took from the day I broke it, t' the day I was able t' walk around wit'out a crutch."

"Wow that's... that's incredible."

"Oui. And I have no idea whatsoever how I was able t' do it. I cut myself and it heals up seconds later."

"Hence asking about secondary mutations?"

"Between the bio-kinetic energy and the empathy, I t'ink additional powers are asking a bit much," Gambit grinned at Rogue. "Not dat I'm complaining about a spontaneous healing factor, but my bio-kinetic generating also allows me t' shield my mind from telepaths and enhance my agility and dexterity. I know I'm a t'ief, chere, but I'm not greedy."

Rogue chuckled.

"Oh, and I forgot t' add 'allows me t' touch the most belle femme the world has ever seen'," Gambit went on. "Dat would be yo' by the way, just in case yo' had some smart remark."

"Ah suspect you're getting ta know me almost as well as Ah know you, Swamp Rat."

"Go me. Anyway, the point is, I'm not overly concerned about myself getting sick, but if yo' ever do, let me know, d'accord? Yo' can absorb me and mebbe dat'll help," Gambit said, running his hand down her cheek and caressing it gently.

"Ah appreciate the offer," Rogue replied.

During the course of the next few days while the two attended to their sick friends, Gambit ended up going off on his own to collect food, water, grass and fire wood. Rogue did offer to switch places a couple of times, but Gambit was insistent that he was the one to go and Rogue ended up dropping it. She realised that Gambit felt protective of them all in general and herself in particular. Then too, empathic feedback from people who were sick was the primary reason why Gambit hated hospitals. He needed relief from the fever just as much as Bobby and Kitty did.

They endured another storm, fortunately this one was shorter than the two previous and blew off overnight. Nevertheless, the following day in addtion to taking care of Bobby and Kitty, they also had storm damage to deal with. Their plan to pave the ground had been put on hold for the duration but if there had ever been a time where they wished they had it done it was now.

Over a week passed before Bobby and Kitty's fevers broke, and both were dangerously skinny. Their incarceration on the island had caused all four of them to lose weight, but sickness just made the matter worse for the two younger members of their group. Gambit and Rogue both prodded them both to eat as much as possible. Rogue was particularly shocked at Kitty's bone-thin appearance and lethargy. Fortunately, neither Rogue nor Gambit came down sick.

Thanksgiving arrived and as planned, Gambit had hunted up a deer in advance to act as their turkey. He also prepared crab, fish and even made a soup to make up their feast. Sadly, celebrating the holiday did little to raise their spirits as had been intended. Each one was too busy thinking of home and how they wished they were back there.

* * *

Rogue looked at the fallen tree.

"So, that's where the cliff is?" she asked.

Gambit nodded as the four wandered over. They had decided that a change of scenery was required and had all gone on an exploration of the island. Bobby moved over to the tree trunk that Gambit had obviously felled as a makeshift fence and peered over. He gave a low whistle.

"That's quite some fall."

"Oui," Gambit replied. "Probably lucky my leg was all dat broke."

"Ah'll say," Rogue agreed.

"How'd you get out?" Bobby asked.

"Dis way," Gambit replied, turning and leading the long, but safe way down.

"And you haven't been here since?" Kitty inquired.

"Painful memories, Chaton. I haven't really felt the need to revisit dem."

It was quite a journey and once they hit the bottom of the ravine Rogue took Gambit's hand in hers. The idea that he'd climbed all that was and got back to his camp with a broken leg was nothing short of amazing to her mind. Kitty was rather taken with the ravine, amused by the small trickle of water that ran down the centre and fascinated by the flowering plants that grew along the walls. She and Bobby ended up pulling ahead of Rogue and Gambit.

"Dat was it," Gambit said grimly after a few minutes, pointing. "Dat's where I landed."

Rogue looked down, recognising the area from the memory she'd absorbed from Gambit. She looked up and whistled appreciatively.

"It looks further from down here," she said.

"Yeah," Gambit replied. "I'd rather not dwell on it."

"Sorry."

"'Sokay."

Rogue kissed his cheek and they continued following Bobby and Kitty down the ravine.

"How far does this thing go?" Kitty asked.

"No idea," Gambit replied. "Only been down here once."

Then at last they came to a place where the ravine walls pulled close together and the floor made a sudden drop into a sink hole.

"Well," said Kitty. "I guess this is the end of it."

"Looks like it," Bobby agreed.

"Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" asked Gambit.

Kitty pointed across to the wall on the other side of the sink hole.

"That."

They all looked and saw something glinting in what little sunlight was able to fall into the ravine.

"No idea," Rogue said.

"Well den," Gambit said. "Let's have a closer look."

He walked over to the ravine wall and took hold.

"Wait, you're not serious?" Kitty said. "You'll fall."

"Nah, I've already done dat once. Didn't like the experience all that much so I don't t'ink I'll do it a second time," Gambit dismissed.

He clambered around the wall with apparent ease until he got to the funny sparkling thing.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

Gambit didn't answer. Instead he somehow hooked himself onto the wall using only his legs (the X-men were impressed) and lowered himself down into the water.

"That was smart," Bobby muttered.

Rogue rolled her eyes. A magenta glow reflected through the murky water. A moment later, Gambit lifted his head to grab some air and drop further down the wall. Again he went under the water and again that magenta glow. Upon his second emergence he had something in his hands. He grabbed the piece that they'd first noticed out of the wall and carried all specimens in the one hand as he climbed back to the others.

"I'm guessing whatever it is, it was worth a dunking?" Rogue said dryly as he stepped back on to the ravine floor.

"Are those crystals?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide.

"Appears so," Gambit replied, holding out the reddish-brown crystals. "My guess would be quartz."

There was a faint twinkle of magenta as Gambit dried himself off and Kitty inspected the crystals.

"Pretty."

"Yeah, pretty," Gambit smirked. "All it's probably good for too, until we get to civilisation where it might actually be worth a few bucks."

"Ugh. Do you always think about money?"

"No. Lately my favourite thought has been Roguey."

"Aww," Kitty giggled.

"Charmer," Rogue said, but she had a smile on her face.

"Like I haven't been your favourite thought too. Anyway, I picked up all the pieces I could see. Pretty murky in there though, and deep so," Gambit said with a shrug. "You planning on admiring them all day, Kitty?"

"Umm... maybe..." Kitty replied bashfully.

Gambit laughed.

"I have a jeweler's loupe back in the cave if you wanted to inspect it close up."

"What's a jeweler's loupe? Is that one of those magnifying glasses that you stick on your eye?"

"More or less."

"What do you have one of those for?"

"Because occasionally I've stolen gemstones, Chaton. Once I even got paid in diamonds."

"Wow."

"Had t' make sure dey were genuine and all dat."

"So... could you figure out what these are for sure?"

"Cut gemstones, fille. I'm a t'ief, not a mineralogist. 'Sides, I t'ink yo' need other equipment t' do a proper job o' dat and all I have is the jeweler's loupe."

* * *

Gambit snuggled with Rogue in the bed that night, lying on his side and occasionally sitting up just enough so he could kiss her gently.

"Kitty seemed more like her old self today," Rogue said, her voice low enough that it wouldn't echo through the cave.

"Mmmhmm," Gambit replied.

"Ah suppose the next big holiday is Christmas."

"Mmm."

"You're not in the mood for idle chatter, are ya?"

Gambit merely chuckled and went on kissing her. Rogue smiled and turned her head to meet his lips with her own. Gambit was quite enjoying being lip-locked with Rogue, savouring the happy emotions coming from her right up until he felt the twinge of guilt. A little surprised, he pulled back a little and looked at her curiously.

"Somet'ing wrong chere?"

For a moment Rogue said nothing. Then she sighed.

"Ah guess Ah just... Ah don't mind being here. On the island, Ah mean. A part of me doesn't want rescue ta come any time soon because Ah'm just happy being here with you."

Gambit kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm happy wit' yo' too," he said softly.

"Ah just feel bad because, y'know, Kitty and Bobby... and you too. Ah know you want ta get home."

"Can't please everyone all of the time."

Rogue laughed softly.

"But," Gambit went on. "Yo' can please some o' the people some o' the time. Rogue, I know yo' want t' get home too, but I feel the same way. Moments like these where it's just yo' and me, I don't want rescue t' come any time soon either. I just want yo'."

"Ah want ya too," Rogue replied and then added quickly: "But not like that."

Gambit snickered.

"Darn, so close."

"You might be more than willing ta jump inta the sack with someone after only knowing them for five minutes, but Ah'm just not one of those girls."

"Five minutes? Sometimes not even that long."

"Not helping your case here."

"I have a case?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Mmmhmm," Gambit mused. "Don't yo' worry ma chere. Yo' could never be one o' those girls t' me. No matter what happens between us, chere, you'll always mean somet'ing t' me. Funny thing is, I'm happy just holding yo' and dat's somet'ing I never thought I'd say."

Rogue laughed.

* * *

Rogue woke up in the middle of the night busting to go to the toilet. She mentally debated with herself, wished she had some idea what the time was and finally gave in. She rolled over, felt around for the table and on it the flint and candle. With a practice flick, the candle set alight and Rogue picked up it as she got off the bed. Gambit didn't so much as stirr.

Rogue headed outside through the main cavern, partly because it was close to the toilet area, and partly because if she went through the kitchen she would have two doors to go through and would probably disturb Kitty. At that when Rogue opened up the main doors she thought she head Bobby stir, but paid it no mind as she slipped outside into the cold and dark of night.

With only the candle to light her way, Rogue went around the corner. She set it down on a rock and pulled off her uniform. It would have to be a one piece wouldn't it? By the time she was finished with her business she'd probably be covered in goosebumps from the cold and Rogue very much looked forward to going back inside and curling up with Gambit again.

* * *

Bobby was disturbed from his slumber when he heard a noise. He rolled over, mumbling to himself, realised that the door was open and figured all he heard was the door banging around. He grumbled some more and slipped back into sleep. How long after that passed no one could be sure, but eventually the fact that the door was open suck into his tired mind and that soon because associated with the thought that it had been awhile. He mulled this over for a bit; he figured someone must be going to the toilet - after all, why else would someone go out anyway? Still, unless they were constipated or he hadn't slept for as long as he'd thought, whoever it was should have been back in by now. Not without some reluctance, Bobby lit his own candle and made his way outside.

"Hello?" he called.

When there was no reply, Bobby started toward the toilet area. The chill of the wind meant very little to someone who could turn his entire body to ice. He frowned slightly; the lit from the candle couldn't light up much, but he did see an odd shape in front of him that he sure wasn't there the night before.

"Hello?" he tried again, moving toward it.

There was a low growling noise and Bobby stood stock still as the dim light from the candle fell on an orange and black hide. Below that, Bobby could see Rogue's bare arms sprawlled out in front of her and her hair all over the place.

"R-Rogue?"

The growl came again. Bobby backed off slowly, swallowing hard. He was no longer tired; instead his mind raced, trying to figure out what he should do. Before he had come to a conclusion, Bobby found himself back at the cave entrance. He practically ran through the cave, shouting "Remy" and hearing it echo through the walls. By the time Bobby made it to the bedroom, Gambit was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Rogue... Rajah..." was all Bobby could manage to get out.

That in conjunction with the panic/fear/horror Gambit was sensing from Bobby was enough to get Gambit out of bed. The two hurried back outside and Bobby took him straight back to Rogue.

"Merde!"

* * *

**AN:** Every now and then someone accuses me of leaving them on a cliffhanger. I go back and I reread and scratch my head and say to myself "Well, it wasn't intended as one, but I guess I can see what they mean". This is not one of those times. In fact, this is probably the first time I've every left you guys on a real, intended cliffhanger, which I feel is lessened by the fact that you only have to wait a day for the next chapter to come out... oh well. You may all curse at me now, hehe.


	16. The Big Owie

**AN: **And this is my 50,000th word chapter. Well, according to the word counter on the NaNoWriMo site. According to FFnet I reached it a couple of chapters ago, haha.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Big Owie**

Rogue's green eyes flashed dangerously at them as another growl emitted from her throat.

"Roguey?" Gambit asked softly, kneeling down.

She only growled again. Gambit lifted his eyes and looked once more at Rajah lying on top of Rogue. He winced at the sight of Rajah's claws hooked into Rogue's bare back, blood seeping from the wounds. The tiger wasn't moving.

"She's... she's alive?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Oui," Gambit replied grimly. "I t'ink Rogue's uncontrollable mutation just saved her life."

"She's _absorbed_ him?"

"I believe so and good t'ing too; Rajah likes neck shots. C'mon, we need t' get him off her."

"What if he wakes up?" Bobby asked, even as he moved around to help Gambit moved Rajah off.

"As soon as we get him off her, I'll kill him - if Rogue hasn't absorbed him to death already. Not now, though. I don't want any of his blood t' mix wit' hers."

"Right."

Together, Gambit and Bobby began pulling the claws from Rogue's back. Rogue was not at all happy about the proceedings and continued to growl at them. When the claws were removed, they pushed the tiger off. Gambit immediately charged up a small nearby rock, pressed it to the tiger's throat and let it blow.

"Freeze dat over will yo' Bobby? Don't want t' be attracting any more natives dan we have t'."

Bobby nodded and encased the tiger in ice while Gambit examined the damage.

"Yo' stay here," Gambit said. "I'm going t' get some water and somet'ing t' clean dis up wit'."

Gambit started to get up and make his way to the water barrels. However, he didn't get far when there was another growl from Rogue, a cry of startled alarm from Bobby and the feel of something clamping down on Gambit's behind, forcing him to the ground. As Gambit recovered his breath, he felt a flicker of amusement coming from Bobby.

"She's gnawing my butt, isn't she?" Gambit said.

"Yep. Did you want me to get her off?"

"No. She really shouldn't move - actually I'm a little surprised she could tackle me at all - but if she's occupied with my butt she's not moving around. Guess you're getting the water and bandages, Bobby."

"Guess so."

Candle in hand, Bobby headed off. Gambit stayed lying on the ground where he was. It was hard trying to figure out Rogue's emotional state, but he became aware of the moment where Rogue finally regained control of herself when an almost sickening wave of pain/lethargy flooded him.

"Roguey?"

"Rrrremy?" Rogue mumbled. "What happened?"

"Rajah attacked yo', yo' absorbed him."

"Oh... Why is my... face in... your butt?"

"Yo' decided t' attack me. Y'know chere, if yo' wanted t' have your way wit' me, yo' only had t' ask."

"Hmmm."

"Roguey?"

"Tired."

Carefully, Gambit scooted around so that Rogue's head laid on his arms.

"You're gonna be all right, okay Rogue?" Gambit insisted. "You're going t' be all right."

Rogue coughed and blood spilt from her mouth.

"Tell... Bobby Ah wish him... good luck with Kitty."

"Rogue -"

"And tell Kitty... Ah said she... can do better."

"No -"

"And when... the others... get here... tell 'em Ah... said they took their... time about it."

"Damn it Rogue, I'm not going t' lose yo'!"

Rogue sighed, her eyes closed.

"Ah love ya too, Remy."

* * *

Kitty, who had been woken up by the commotion (hearing Remy's name echoing through the cave system will do that to a girl), met Bobby at the water barrels. As he filled one of the buckets with water and grabbed what bandages he could find he also explained to a sleepy Kitty what had happened. She added her own bandages to the mix and together they returned outside.

Kitty stared in horror at the sight of the iced-over Rajah and then too at the sight of Rogue's blood-stained back. She and Bobby immediately got to work mopping up the blood.

"I see she stopped gnawing your butt, Remy," Bobby said.

Rogue mumbled something, but it was Gambit's lack of a smart remark that got Bobby's attention. He turned the candle and noted with horror the familiar lines spider-webbing across Gambit's skin.

"She's absorbing him!"

"Crap!"

For lack of any gloves, Kitty grabbed Rogue by her hair and lifted her head up off Gambit's arms while Bobby pulled him out of harms way. Bobby tested for a pulse.

"He's alive. Wasn't away for that long though, so I can't imagine he'll be comatose for too long."

"What was he thinking?" Kitty muttered. "Wow, Rogue's really hot. Feel the heat coming off her. It's like being near Remy... oh, well, yeah."

Bobby chuckled, but it was a laughter without mirth.

* * *

_"This is most unusual."_

_"You're telling me. How hot is it in here, seriously?"_

_"Dat would be my bio-kinetic generation going full-ball."_

_"... Why?"_

_"Sometimes my generator has a mind of its own."_

_"Remy! What the hell were you thinking, making me absorb you? You could have been killed!"_

_"I told yo' Rogue. Somehow, fo' some reason I've been healing fast ever since I got t' dis island. If absorbing me helps yo' den so be it."_

_"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Gambit for once."_

_"Aww, Wolverine, I'm touched, really. Now if only our real selves will be able t' come t' an agreement."_

_"Ha, not likely."_

_"One can dream."_

_"I am most curious about the nature of this healing factor of yours, Remy."_

_"Dat makes deux o' us, Hank."_

_"You said it only started since you came to the island?"_

_"Uh huh. Can a major power workout spark secondary mutations?"_

_"I'm uncertain about that, but as they say 'practice makes perfect'. Using your abilities had been known to reveal new depths in itself. Perhaps, as your bio-kinetic generation is going 'full ball' as you say, during a time when Rogue is in dire need of healing is a sign that it's this process that is the source of your ability to regenerate faster than the norm."_

_"Not as fast as me."_

_"Dat goes wit'out saying, Wolverine. So, what? You're saying Hank, dat it's not a secondary at all, but an extension of my primary ability?"_

_"This is only a hypothesis at this point. However, it might explain why Rogue never got ill while Bobby and Kitty were afflicted with fever."_

_"... Wait so you think that because I was absorbing energy from Remy - it was that energy that protected me from getting sick?"_

_"Either that or you have a robust immune system. Unless we can get to a lab -"_

_"I hate labs."_

_"- I'm afraid there's no way to prove any of this."  
_

* * *

Rogue's back throbbed and ached and generally burned like hell. Once she was awake enough to take in her surroundings, she realised she was lying face down on Bobby's bed. The doors were open and the sunlight from the outside was streaming in, indicating it was about midday. Rogue turned her head and winced in the process. Gambit was lying on his original bed. There was very little empathic feedback coming from him, but what there was suggested calm.

"Remy?" she tried.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" she called.

She was thirsty, hungry and her back hurt. She was rather warm, but given how strongly Gambit was in the forefront of her mind, she was inclined to believe that it was his energy generation at work, rather than a fever. She wondered if Hank's psyche was right about Gambit's ability to generate bio-kinetic energy also granted him advanced cellular regeneration. Certainly, if it was it was by no means on par with Logan's healing factor (if it was she'd be healed already). Nevertheless, despite the fact that it hurt to even breathe, she didn't feel anywhere near as bad as she had before. That last minute of consciousness was all a blur, and she only recalled the conversation she had with Gambit because she acquired his memory of it.

How long Rogue was lying there, she didn't know. However, Kitty's arrival was heralded by a sense of anxiety/irritation/fear.

"Kitty?"

"Hey," Kitty said, a shaft of relief entering the mix. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell. Can I have some water?"

"Oh, sure. Hang on."

She disappeared and returned with a bowl of water.

"Sorry," Kitty said. "We haven't got straws or sippy cups."

"It's okay," Rogue replied as she lifted her head. "I'm sure I can manage. I don't t'ink I can sit up anyway."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"How's Remy?"

Kitty glanced over.

"Still asleep. He hasn't woken up that we've noticed. I don't know what he was thinking."

"He's been healing faster since he got stranded here. He thought he could help."

"Healing faster? What, like Logan?"

"Not dat fast by any means. My psyches have been debating whether it's a byproduct of his primary ability or a secondary mutation. Hank wants me t' convince him t' visit the real Hank in the medlab. Remy hates the idea."

Kitty laughed nervously.

"Well, hey, whatever helps. Those punctures were pretty deep," Kitty stopped and swallowed hard. "We thought... We thought you were going to..."

"Die?"

"Yeah. So, seeing you awake and able to have a coherent conversation with me right now is... is..."

Kitty couldn't say any more, instead lifting her hand to wipe at the tears that had started to run down her cheeks.

"Aww Kitty," Rogue said. "Don't yo' know we X-men are notoriously hard t' kill?"

Kitty half sobbed, half giggled in response.

* * *

The first thing Gambit heard when he awoke was the sound of weeping.

"I'm sorry," he heard Kitty say. "I know it stings, but we need to wash all the blood off, otherwise the bandages will just get stuck."

Rogue only whimpered in reply.

"Roguey?" Gambit mumbled, turning his head.

"Remy? You're awake!" Kitty said.

"Oui. I t'ink. Roguey?"

"Hey," Rogue said shortly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like ripping Kitty's hands off."

"Thanks a lot," Kitty replied. "Y'know, this would have gone a lot worse if I wasn't able to phase the bandages off. They were practically fused with the blood."

"Right now I do not care. I just want some - ow! - pain killers. Hell, I will accept alcoholic - eeesh - beverages or illicit substances as - ooh - a means by which to deaden the - merde - pain right now."

"Desole, chere," Gambit said. "I'm afraid I haven't found anyt'ing o' dat ilk. Pity. I could have done wit' some binge drinking."

"Especially when you broke your leg?" Kitty asked.

"Definitely then."

"Okay Rogue, that appears to be the last of it."

"Finally," Rogue muttered.

"It looking better than I remembered it from this morning, if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really."

"Okay well, I'm going to go check how Bobby's going with the bandages."

Rogue sighed as Kitty got up and headed for the door.

"Kitty?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I know you're only trying t' help and I don't mean t' snap at yo'. It just really, really hurts."

"I was as gentle as I could."

"I appreciate dat, but I'm still going t' complain."

Kitty giggled.

"Okay," she said.

Rogue sighed with irritation as Kitty left and then glared at Gambit.

"Damn empathy."

Gambit laughed.

"Seriously, Remy, I don't know how you deal wit' dat 24/7."

"I thought yo' had me in your head, chere."

"There's a difference between experiencing it first hand and experiencing it second hand."

"No doubt. Truth be told chere, it's a pain but right now I can't feel a t'ing from yo' - or from Kitty - and I feel like I'm blind or somet'ing. It's a little disorienting, actually."

"That used to it, huh?"

"I wish there was a dimmer t' go wit' it."

Rogue chuckled.

"Kinda turned it int' a game y'know? Some people dey just get annoyed wit' yo' 'cause dey dat kind o' person, and dey will no matter what yo' do. So I figure if dey're going t' get annoyed wit' me, I may as well give them a reason to."

"Wait... so that's the reason why you deliberately try to annoy people?"

"It's fun. And dat's another t'ing," Gambit went on cheerfully as he turned onto his side to look at her more comfortably. "Over the years people have accused moi o' being narcissistic and arrogant but I ask yo' chere, if every time yo' walked int' a room you felt the attraction of every woman in dat room, it'd probably get t' your head too. I know I'm sexy, 'cause I have the empathic feedback of half the women I come across confirming it."

"Only half?" Rogue teased.

"I'm having a rare, modest moment."

"Rare indeed."

"Den on top o' dat, there I am wit' four or five femmes hanging off moi and I can feel the envy of all the men in the room wishing dey were me," Gambit sighed. "I'm just awesome on so many levels, chere."

"And the moment is gone."

Gambit chuckled. He started to get up and immediately laid back down again.

"Whoa, got up way too fast," he said as he lifted his hands to rub his head.

"Hmm."

"Yo' okay chere? Wait, stupid question."

"Yeah."

Once the initial dizzy spell went away, Gambit made another attempt at getting up, more slowly this time. He stood carefully to his feet, walked over to Rogue and sat down on the cave floor by her head.

"You're going t' be fine, chere," he said firmly. "I know we don't exactly have a state of the art hospital facility at our disposal but -"

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

"I know you're trying t' help, but I also know you're worried. It tends t' highlight the fact that you're trying t' convince yourself as much as me."

For a moment Gambit didn't say anything. Finally he looked back up at Rogue, a grin on his face.

"I wonder if dis is what Henri feels like every time he tries t' lie t' me?"

Rogue snickered. Gambit reached up his hand and took her gloved one in his.

"I'm not going t' lose yo' chere. Dat's the truth."

Rogue sighed and rested her head on the flattened grass below her. There was something almost intoxicating about the mix of emotions coming from him. Love and determination were strongest, with twists of sadness, anxiety, self-depreciation and caring weaving themselves throughout the flood.

"Remy if you even consider putting yourself in a position where I might absorb yo' t' death again, I'll -"

"Kill me?" Gambit suggested cheekily.

"- make sure yo' live t' regret it."

"As long as yo' live too, ma chere."

"Okay," Kitty said, stepping back into the cave. "Bandage time."

"Oh goody," Rogue said dryly.

"Well, at least you don't have to get up," Kitty said cheerfully.

"Hey Remy," Bobby said. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Hey," Gambit replied.

Kitty knelt by the side of Rogue's bed and began applying the bandages, phasing them underneath Rogue and her clothes.

"We're going to head off and go fishing when Kitty's done," Bobby said."

"Sounds like a plan. A good plan. I'm hungry."

"Yeah."

"Plus, I don't have my powers back yet, so you get t' use the stone knives again."

"I'm thrilled."

Gambit chuckled.

"Merde," Rogue muttered as Kitty did up her zipper now that the bandages were all done.

"All done," Kitty said, well pleased. "We can have this fun again in the morning."

"Oh joy, oh prosper."

"I thought you'd like to hear that."

"Delighted."

Kitty and Bobby departed once more and Gambit rubbed Rogue's arms soothingly.

* * *

Gambit was greatly relieved to find that his powers had returned when he woke up the next morning. Relieved and at the same time, wishing they hadn't. He was acutely aware of the pain Rogue was in right now, even if she was asleep. He would let her continue.

He had opted to remain in his original bed while Rogue was healing and Bobby had taken the double. Bobby had a joke to be made about sleeping all alone and gave Kitty a wistful look. Kitty merely rolled her eyes in response.

Gambit laid there quietly, trying to concentrate on finding some way of dampening the pain he was feeling. Not simply because it was unpleasant for him to feel, but because while Rogue was still empathic she's probably feel his anguish at feeling her pain and he didn't want to make things any worse for her than it already was. Calm would be best, but he wasn't sure if he could force a peaceful state on himself.

After a time, Gambit got up and made his way through the cave to the kitchen. As he expected, the back door was opened. He stepped outside, but there was no sign of Bobby and Kitty so Gambit assumed they were out fishing. He relieved himself then headed back inside to wait by Rogue.

Rogue was woken by the sound of Bobby and Kitty coming down the passageway. Unlike Gambit, they were incapable of being quiet about it, although the echo effect didn't exactly help any. Nevertheless, they came bearing breakfast.

"Is she awake?" Kitty asked Gambit quietly.

"I am now," Rogue muttered.

"Oh well, umm, good? We have breakfast," Bobby said.

Kitty lifted the bar from the main doors and began opening them, phasing each door into place past their respective door stop.

"Merci," Gambit said, receiving his plate.

"No problem."

Bobby and Kitty sat on the bed while Gambit sat by Rogue's head and helped her with eating and drinking so she wouldn't accidentally choke herself or something. He tried to concentrate on how much he adored her rather than how much every whimper made him wince. There was a determined streak racing through the emotions he sensed from her, as if she was trying to resist the urge to cry out every time the pain sharpened and Gambit admired her resilience; he was all to aware of how often she succeeded.

"Did you need to go?" Kitty asked Rogue when they were done with breakfast.

"Uh huh," Rogue mumbled.

"Okay, well, you boys can just give us some privacy then," Kitty said.

"You're going to phase the whole thing anyway," Bobby said. "It's not like -"

"Go."

"C'mon Bobby," Gambit said. "It's not about what we may or may not see. It's about people being there."

The two left, taking the remnants of breakfast with them, while Kitty commenced her complicated phasing procedure that allowed Rogue to go to the toilet without actually having to get up. A few minutes later, Kitty emerged from the cave, holding a bucket as far away from her as she could stretch her arms. Bobby inspected the fires and gingerly took out a couple of rocks that had been cooking away and put them into the water-filled pot hole.

"So, I'm thinking next time you want to make soup, you should just use the pot inside," Bobby said. "I mean, we've been washing the bandages before we've been putting them in here but..."

"Yeah, I get the idea," Gambit replied. "By the way, what happened t' Rajah?"

"Oh, Kitty and I took the liberty of burying him over there," Bobby said, pointing in the general direction. "Kitty phased him into the ground."

"Good idea."

Not long thereafter, the three were back in the cave and Kitty (after having washed herself) started taking the bandages off.

"How's it looking?" Gambit asked.

"Way better than this time yesterday," Kitty said dryly.

Gambit frowned as he looked at the open wounds.

"We really should find a way t' close those over," he said. "We're risking infection or somet'ing leaving dem open like dat."

"Yeah, we thought about that," Bobby said. "But we don't have anything to stitch them closed with. Somehow I don't think that string made from grass is really the ideal. I don't suppose you have any ideas, Rogue?"

"The think tank is currently idealess on the subject," Rogue replied shortly. "In fact it's probably going t' be on hiatus fo' the duration."

"Kitty," Gambit said slowly. "Yo' know how wit' the deer skins yo' phased dem through the board so dat dey would dry and not shrink?"

"Yeah - no!" Kitty said, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Do yo' suppose yo' could do somet'ing similar wit' Rogue's skin? Phase the edges through each other?"

Kitty shook her head violently.

"No, no, no!" she insisted. "Absolutely not."

"Are yo' saying 'no' because yo' can't or because yo' won't?" Gambit asked gently, well aware of Kitty's distress.

"I... I... I _can't_. I'll hurt her, and I don't even know - there's not a whole lot of margin for error there. There's nothing to say it won't break the moment I phase it through and then it'll tear and hurt her again."

"It's going t' hurt a lot worse if it does get infected," Gambit said quietly. "Actually, it might not, because I t'ink some infections can cause the flesh t' become numb."

"Oh hell."

"Kitty, just do it," Rogue said, almost harshly. "If it works, great. If it doesn't, well, at least we tried right? It can't hurt much more than it already does."

Kitty was just about in tears at the whole idea. Allowing her some time to work up the nerve, Gambit went to the back of the cave and picked up one of the small poles he'd used for a splint. He tested the thickness of it, then walked back, wrapping it up with the strips from his own shirt. He sat down by Rogue's head and held it out to her.

"Fo' yo' t' bite down on," he said solemnly. "Kitty should use your gloves."

"Okay," Rogue replied, her red-on-black eyes meeting his.

Gambit put the splint down on the grass for her. Now that his powers were back he could touch her quite safely. He took off her gloves and then kissed her forehead softly.

"I want t' stay here wit' yo'," he said quietly, feeling like his voice would break.

"Yo' are."

He leaned forward again and kissed her lips. Then he stood and handed the gloves to Kitty, who stared at the gloves like they were going to bite her.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Gambit said. "I'm not Rogue; I can't borrow your powers and do it fo' yo'."

Kitty, complete with tears pricking at her eyes, reluctantly took the gloves and nodded. Gambit gave her a reassuring hug, then picked up the bandages. He looked at Bobby.

"You'll need t' ice her legs over," he told him. "And mebbe her shoulders as well. We can't have her thrashing around, and you'll have t' stay here. Wit' my powers running dis hot, it'll just melt."

"Okay... wait... you're going?"

"Someone has t' wash the bandages, and I can't do either of your jobs fo' yo'."

Purposely, Gambit walked out of the cave. He wanted to stay there, hold her hand and reassure her that everything would be okay. But the fact of the matter was that with them both empathic, they'd just feed off each other. He feel her pain and she'd feel his. Such a situation might work great for love making, but not for this. Never for this.


	17. Christmas Time is Here

**Chapter 16: Christmas Time Is Here **

Bobby and Kitty were sitting on a rock over looking the stream. Bobby's feet were long enough to dangle in the water and he had his arm around Kitty's shoulders. For once he didn't have seducing his crush on the mind, rather he was genuinely trying to comfort her after tending to Rogue that morning.

Kitty's eyes were red and puffy from crying, although the tears had all but stopped falling now. She couldn't help but keep replaying the morning over and over again. She remembered feeling Rogue's muscles tense up every time she went to push one of the holes together. She remembered feeling the way Rogue's body moved up and down as she breathed in quick, labourous intervals. She remembered every whimper, every muffled cry of anguish, and worse yet; the couple of times where the phasing hadn't held and she needed to try again. By the time they were all closed up and she could finally start bandaging Rogue back up again, her hands had been shaking.

Kitty sighed and Bobby rubbed her shoulder gently with his thumb.

"Thanks Bobby," she said finally, her head resting against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For just being there for me. I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Kitty. Any time."

* * *

"Ah think we should get a tree," Rogue said.

By unspoken agreement, Rogue and Gambit did not talk about how she was doing or coping. The pain/anguish feedback coming from Rogue and the fear/anxiety coming from Gambit was quite enough without dwelling on it and making matters worse.

"A tree?" Gambit queried.

"For Christmas. We need a tree and we need t' decorate it."

"Hmm, what with?"

"I don't know. Pine cones or something."

"I don't recall seeing any pine cones."

"Yo' could make little baubles out of wood and I could tie string t' dem."

"We could tie string t' bones."

"Wrap presents in big leaves."

"Hmm, presents."

"I don't know what t' get anyone, but I hate putting off the Christmas shopping till the last minute. Christmas Eve shopping is such a nightmare."

"Oui," Gambit grinned. "I'm t'inking I might concede t' Chaton's request and see about making some carvings."

"Oh really?" Rogue smiled.

"Not sure how it'll turn out though. I mean, making practical stuff is one t'ing, but making somet'ing decorative? Dat requires a more artistic eye dan what I really have."

"Well, yo' don't know unless yo' try, right?"

"Right."

"Mebbe I can come up wit' some bad poety fo' everyone."

Gambit laughed.

"Yeah? Like what?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know. 'There once was a girl from Chicago. Who'... what rhymes with Chicago?"

"Umm, Margo? Fargo?"

"This limerick stuff is hard."

"I could get some boards and charcoal and you could draw something."

"I can't draw."

"I can't sculpt."

"Bad artwork for presents! I like it!"

* * *

Kitty and Bobby stepped into the cave sometime later and found Rogue and Gambit hard at work with bits of wood. Rogue was drawing on a board with a stick of charcoal and Gambit was concentrating on a rectangular block of wood in his hands.

"What are you two doing?" Kitty asked.

"Making Christmas presents," Rogue replied. "No peeking."

"Christmas," Kitty repeated. "Your back has been _torn open_ and you're thinking about _Christmas_."

"Which would yo' prefer t' t'ink about, Chaton?" Rogue asked.

"Umm... good point."

"Just how much longer are you going to be Remy for, Rogue?" asked Bobby.

"Haven't the foggiest notion," Rogue replied.

"We need a tree," Kitty decided.

Gambit laughed.

"I was saying dat myself," Rogue explained.

"Oooh, we can decorate one of the ones outside," Bobby said. "I can ice us around it."

"Yay!" Kitty cheered, clapping her hands. "Let's go pick one."

Rogue laughed briefly as Kitty and Bobby left again.

"Note to self: laughing hurts," she muttered.

"At least Kitty seems happier," Gambit said.

"Yeah."

"I'm just glad Bobby didn't see his present."

"Yeah?"

Gambit lifted up the block of wood he was working on and Rogue looked at it curiously before her mind registered what she was looking at.

"A freezer?"

"Oui. I'm working on the element t'ings at the back. What do yo' t'ink?"

"A nice start. I'm attempting t' channel Piotr."

"Piotr?"

"Also known as Colossus. He's an artist."

"Convenient."

"Not really. Your psyche is dat loud I can hardly hear him."

Gambit chuckled.

"So, what's it supposed t' be, and who's it for?"

"Dis is just my experiment t' see if I can."

"Ahh. Very well den."

* * *

Come morning, Rogue was back to her old self. She turned down Gambit's offered to let her absorb him again, despite the fact that her back was still injured. However, she suggested that as she was capable of absorbing the energy he generated, perhaps just touching might help. Bobby's response to this was "any excuse".

A couple of days after that, the three decided that Rogue's back had healed enough for her to get out of bed and go swimming. They felt that a little hydrotherapy was in order, and besides both Rogue and her clothes were in dire need of a wash. They went into a salt water vs fresh water debate and opted for the stream, as it was closest.

Gambit made up a stretcher for her and they helped her on board. Unfortunately for Rogue, putting any weight on her arms was a no-no right now.

"What on earth have ya'll done?" Rogue exclaimed as she emerged from the cave for the first time in almost a week.

One of the trees closest to their camp had been decorated. Rogue had been aware of the Christmas tree decorating - she'd even spent time making a stack of string for them to use - but this had failed to prepare her for the state of this tree. It was decorated, not in the wooden baubles that Rogue had previously suggested - but in quartz. The tree sparkled in the sunlight.

"Bobby and I went back to the sink hole," Kitty said gleefully. "We got all the quartz we could find."

"It's certainly very impressive," Rogue said.

"Glad you like it. It was the only thing we could find that would last that wouldn't blend in. And it's all sparkly. Yay!"

Rogue chuckled softly.

"Now all we need is tinsel," Bobby joked.

The four headed down the path to the stream, Bobby and Gambit carrying the stretcher. Bobby complained that it would have been faster to use his ice-slide and Gambit said the point was to get there, preferably without any more injuries. Nevertheless, when they did get to the stream, Bobby did create a large block of ice for them to put the stretcher down on. Rogue slid off the stretcher, legs first and Gambit helped her to stand and keep her balance. Kitty phased off Rogue's uniform so that she could wash it and Gambit (also now in his underwear) guided Rogue carefully down to the water. Bobby joined them in the stream. Kitty stopped at the side of the stream and took the time to wash the dried blood out of Rogue's uniform before also entering the water.

"There ya go," Rogue smirked at them. "You boys finally got us ta bathe in our underwear with you."

"See? There is a God," Bobby replied, beaming back at her.

"I agree," Gambit said, placing his hands on Rogue's hips. "There is definitely a God. Only God could have sculpted a woman as perfect as yo'."

"And here come the lines again," Rogue said.

"In fact, that's probably the real reason why no one can touch yo' wit'out getting hurt, ma cherie. God decided yo' were too perfect for just any man to touch."

"Oh did He now? So why is it that you can touch me then?"

"I'm just a really, really good t'ief," Gambit replied and kissed her softly.

"Could this conversation get any more sappier?" Kitty asked dryly.

"Shh!" Bobby joked. "Don't give them any more ideas."

"Okay you two, you can stop kissing now."

There was silence while Rogue and Gambit continued kissing.

"I don't think they heard you," Bobby said.

"Okay the idea of this was for Rogue to actually, y'know swim. Rebuild some muscle and give her arms some exercise and stuff so she can actually do things like use her arms and back again. Not so that you two could make out," Kitty said, turning her head away from them in disgust.

She did not want to watch anyone (let alone a guy she still had a bt of a crush on) making out in their underwear. Especially when in the clear water she could see exactly where hands were going. Bobby looked between Kitty and Rogue and Gambit for a moment, then his face lit up with gleeful delight.

"Bow chica wow wow. Cheesy porno music," he joked.

"Bobby!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Ugh. Well, seeing as how the lovebirds seem to have _forgotten we exist_ I say we take this downstream."

"Okay," said Bobby. "But upstream might be better."

"What difference does it make?"

"Well, you never know what might come from upstream."

Kitty blinked, took a moment to think about this, then pulled a face and whacked Bobby over the head.

"Bobby, you're disgusting," she said as she made her way upstream.

"Hey, you have to admit it's a valid point," Bobby defended as he followed her.

The two continued arguing on their way and it was only once they were out of sight that Gambit pulled away and looked at Rogue fondly.

"At last the rugrats are gone," Gambit said.

"You're terrible," Rogue replied.

"I've missed being able to kiss you properly."

"Ah'm sure you're relishing the opportunity ta see me virtually naked too."

"Chere, I would have much rather have waited fo' yo', dan fo' yo' t' have been mauled by a tiger," Gambit replied seriously.

Rogue offered him a faint smile and kissed his nose.

"And Ah appreciate that. Anyway, Kitty's right. Ah should actually do some swimming, seeing as how that was the whole point."

The swim did wonders to relieve Rogue of the stiffness in her upper body, and thus swimming became a part of her daily routine once again. Eventually the stretcher was no long needed and she was quite comfortably able to walk around on her own. Generally she prefered to stand or lie down rather than sit.

* * *

"Christmas tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Yep," Kitty nodded. "You know what would be a great Christmas present? If we got rescued finally."

"Yeah."

"So, we leaving the presents under the tree?"

"We might be better off not leaving them outside overnight," Gambit said. "But we can put them under in the morning if it makes yo' happier, Chaton."

"I'm just glad we got extra fish and stuff and we don't have to hunt our food tomorrow."

"Just cook it."

Kitty grinned at him.

"So, Bobby," Rogue said then. "How would you like your old room back?"

Both Bobby and Gambit looked up at Rogue then.

"Are you sure you want to go back to sharing?" Kitty asked. "With your back and all?"

"It's not as tender as it was," Rogue pointed out. "And besides, as we suspect Remy's kinetic energy is the source of his healing factor, sharing the bed should do me more good than harm."

"Excuses, excuses. You're just hot for each other," Bobby teased. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm getting tired of sleeping in that pitch black hole."

* * *

The following morning, Gambit, Rogue and Kitty put their leaf-wrapped presents under the tree and the four enjoyed a hearty breakfast of fish. It had been less than twelve hours since they last had fish so you can imagine their excitement. When they were done with breakfast, Gambit got the deer cooking for their dinner that night.

"Okay presents," Kitty said. "Mine first!"

"Hey Bobby," Rogue said. "I notice you didn't put anything under the tree."

Bobby shrugged.

"What I have planned won't fit," he replied. "Besides, I can't give it to you until tonight anyway."

"Fair enough."

"Here you go," said Kitty handing them their presents with delight. "Merry Christmas Rogue, and Bobby and Remy."

"Merci Chaton," Gambit replied.

Pulling off leaves tied on with grass string wasn't nearly as exciting as ripping off wrapping paper, nevertheless it served their purpose. All three pulled out coconut shells that looked liked heads. Rogue laughed softly. Kitty had dug out little faces and used tree sap to glue on hair made out of grass.

"Aww cute," Rogue giggled.

"They all have different expression," Kitty said gleefully. "See? Yours has a big smily face, and Remy's winking - "

"Dat's a wink?" Gambit asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes. Shut up. And Bobby's is poking out his tongue."

"How you make the faces? Stone knife?" asked Bobby curiously.

"Nah, I used some of the quartz," Kitty replied. "It's pretty hard stuff."

"Hardness factor of... seven I t'ink," Gambit said, frowning thoughtfully. "Ruby and sapphire are... nine, Diamond's ten. Have no idea what eight is."

"And here I was thinking Rogue was Google."

"I am Google," Rogue nodded. "He's in muh head, remember? So Ah know that too."

"Do you know what eight is?"

"Nope. But one is talc."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, muh presents now."

Rogue got up and retrieved her presents, which she handed out to Kitty, Bobby and Gambit with well wishes. Kitty giggled when she opened hers and saw the charcoal picture.

"Aww yay," she said. "I'm a mermaid! Hey, Rogue, this is really good."

"I succeeded in channelling Piotr," Rogue replied.

Kitty turned the picture around so that Bobby and Gambit could see.

"I make a sexy mermaid," she giggled.

"I'll agree with that," Bobby nodded. "I like your seashells."

"Dork."

"By the way Rogue," Bobby said, turning his picture around. "What's this about?"

Kitty laughed as her eyes fell on the drawing of a penguin with it's arms folded and wearing a baseball cap backwards.

"Ah don't know," Rogue said with a shrug. "It just popped into my head."

"It's Icepenguin," Kitty giggled.

Gambit finished unwrapping his and burst out laughing.

"What? What?" Kitty asked.

Still laughing, Gambit turned the picture around. Dominating the picture was an alligator, fast asleep. Next to the alligator, with a stick in it's paws, was a rat and it was aiming the stick for the alligator's eye.

"It's a swamp rat that likes ta annoy folks," Rogue nodded.

"Dis'll be even funnier when yo' see what I made yo'," Gambit chuckled.

He put the picture down, then retrieved his presents from under the tree. Rogue unwrapped hers and laughed. The base was waves and there was a boat named "Rajah" being sailed by a rat.

"It's a river rat dat beats down tigers," Gambit said, grinning at her.

"Some couples like to dress alike," Kitty teased. "Others like to give each other matching presents."

"What is this?" Bobby asked, looking at his. "A fridge? You made me a fridge?"

"A fridge? O' course not, mon ami. It's a freezer."

"Aww and I get a cat," Kitty said happily. "It's so cute. I love it."

"Dere," Gambit nodded. "Don't complain I never make you anything."

"Now... about those door stops..."

"Ah ha. No."

The day was spend mostly just mucking around, aside from cooking their meals. They played games, mostly of the card variety, and sang Christmas carols at random intervals. They would have liked to have gone down to the beach, but they couldn't leave the cooking deer on its own, so they decided to have a beach day tomorrow instead.

After dinner that night, Bobby asked them all if they wouldn't mind a trip to the waterfall so he could give them his present. Once they got there, Bobby froze the pool.

"I know it's not a white Christmas, but who wants to go ice skating?" Bobby asked.

Kitty squealed, clapped her hands and gave Bobby a huge hug, much to his surprise. Nevertheless, he wasted no time in created ice blades on everyone's shoes so that they could skate on the ice. Throughout the eve, Bobby did have to reinforce the ice - for between the heat and the constant movement it would insist on melting. He also needed to reinforce Gambit's skates frequently as the heat he generated, even on the lowest setting, insisted on melting them.

"This is a great pressie, Bobby," Kitty said happily as she skated around. "Thanks so much."

"Glad you liked it," Bobby smiled.

Gambit skated past Rogue and took the liberty of pinching her behind. She yelped.

"Hey! Don't do that!" she objected.

Gambit grinned at her.

"Whatcha gonna do t' stop me? Pounce on me and gnaw my butt?" Gambit asked, then added cheekily: "Tiger."

Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"You are so dead," she replied and began chasing after him.

Gambit laughed and lead her on a merry chase across the ice. He eventually jumped off the ice back onto solid land, crushing the ice blades beneath his feet and walked backwards away from Rogue and grinning at her madly. Rogue stepped onto land, the ice failed to crush, and half sank into the ground. Unable to acquire stable footing, she fell forward, but Gambit caught her neatly. They looked into each others eyes and kissed briefly.

"So," Gambit said to Bobby and Kitty. "Yo' kids gonna be right t' get home wit'out us?"

"Yeah, we brought the torch," Bobby replied with a smirk. "Having an early night?"

"I was t'inking more of a Merry Christmas," Gambit replied, as he took the liberty of blowing up the ice on Rogue's boots. "There's another present I haven't unwrapped yet."

"Okay, seriously," Kitty said. "If you want to go back to camp and make out, just say so. Don't make all these horrible lines."

"Why not?" Gambit asked. "Dey get such a good reaction. C'mon Tiger."

"Must you call me that?" Rogue asked.

"Oui."

* * *

**AN:** There you go, Gidgeygirl, Bobby got bopped on the head, hehe.

I want to make something very clear about Rogue's healing which I can't find a way to express properly in-story. Self-healing was one of the things Remy could do at full-strength in the comicverse. I have it in my head that while he's been stranded on the island he's been pushing at his boundaries and has begun entering into the next level of his powers, so right now his healing is slow, relatively speaking - it'll probably speed up in time. For the couple of days that Rogue had his powers for, it was sufficient time for his healing to take care of damage to any organs, blood vessels or anything else critical that might have been severed. However, Rogue can only siphon so much kinetic energy from Remy so for the rest of the healing process she's only healing at a slighter faster than normal rate, and only when they're touching.


	18. It's About Time

**Chapter 17: It's About Time**

Rogue woke to the sensation of Gambit planting kisses down her spine. She smiled and lifted her head to look back at him.

"Mornin'," she said.

"Morning."

"Having fun?"

"What can I say, chere? Your zipper was just begging me to pull it down."

"Wow, really? Ah didn't know muh clothes could speak."

"Dere yo' go. Learn somet'ing new every day."

Rogue snickered. Gambit sighed, did the zipper back up again and laid his head by hers.

"Y'know ma cherie, between Rajah and the grass mattress, I'm beginning t' t'ink those condoms o' mine are never going t' get used."

"Anticipation'll make it better," Rogue teased him. "Besides, just like baseball, three strikes and you're out."

"I knew I should have restocked before going t' Genosha."

Rogue laughed at him.

* * *

Later that day, the four were at the stream. Gambit opted to behave for once and not irritate Kitty by being all over Rogue. Okay, not being all over Rogue as much. In any case, in the middle of their swim Bobby was distracted by an odd buzzing noise.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Kitty asked?

"That!"

"What?"

"Shh!"

All were silent. Then they all heard something crackle and mumble.

"Okay," said Kitty. "I have no idea -"

"Omigod!" Rogue exclaimed.

She began swimming for shore as fast she could, shaking her hands and wading the rest of the way to the bank once she felt the ground beneath her feet. The others stared after her.

"The communicator!" Bobby exclaimed.

He and Kitty began to follow Rogue to shore, Gambit too, although much slower. Rogue snatched up the communicator just in time to hear Storm's voice say "Hello? Rogue? Can anyone hear me?"

"Storm!" Rogue practically shouted in her excitement. "Yes, Ah can hear you! Where the hell have you guys been? We've been stuck here for almost three months!"

"Rogue, it's good to hear your voice," Storm replied. "It's a long story. Are Kitty and Bobby with you?"

"Yes they are," Rogue replied, her eyes falling on Gambit. "And we have a friend."

"Is everyone okay?"

"More or less. Where abouts are you? I presume you're somewhere above the island?"

"We're circling the coastline at the moment. Any landmarks we should look out for?"

"Hmm, on the eastern beach there's a stream. Land there and we'll come see you in a few."

"Very well."

"Who else is with you?"

"Jean and Logan."

"Tell Logan he's not allowed ta kill our friend. We couldn't have survived without him. Well, we might have but it sure wouldn't have been as comfortable. And he saved muh life, so he's not allowed to let history skewer his opinion."

"... Okay I'll do that. Just who is this friend of yours?"

"You'll see. Meet you in a bit," Rogue replied.

She turned off the communicator then laughed at the sight of Kitty and Bobby doing a happy dance together.

"Okay, ya'll," she said to them. "We should get dressed and then we're meeting them down at the beach."

"Eee!" Kitty squealed. "We're going home! We're finally going home!"

* * *

In their excitement, Kitty and Bobby raced off ahead of Gambit and Rogue, leaving the couple to walk down the path hand in hand.

"Come on!" Kitty shouted. "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Rogue said softly.

Gambit stopped walking and turned to look at Rogue, taking his other hand in his.

"Chere," he said firmly. "Dis isn't the end."

"Remy, you're a thief and Ah'm an X-man. Ah wish it could work but Ah don't want... Ah couldn't bear it if the next time we met it was under..." Rogue stopped, closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Not going t' happen," Gambit said firmly. "I've already decided I'm not going t' take any more jobs fo' Senator Kelly, or anyone else wit' anti-mutant sentiment. There's plenty o' other jobs I can take. I don't want our careers t' come between us, Rogue. I love you too much."

"Anna Marie."

"Quoi?"

"Muh name's Anna Marie Darkholme," Rogue said softly, finally looking back up at him, although with tears in her eyes. "And Ah love you too."

* * *

"Storm!" Kitty shouted.

She ran across the beach, arms outstretched and launched them around her friend, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you!" Kitty said, practically weeping. "And I missed you too, Jean. And I missed you as well, Logan!"

She did the rounds, hugging each of them in turn. Bobby followed suit.

"Where's Rogue?" asked Logan.

"Hmm, oh she was right behind..." Bobby began looking around and then rolled his eyes. "What's the betting she and Remy are having a 'moment'."

"Ugh," Kitty said. "You'd think they've had enough 'moments'."

"Who's Remy?" asked Logan, his eyes narrowing.

"Rogue's boyfriend," Bobby said mischievously. "Plus they found out that he can -"

"Bobby!" Kitty interupted. "I really think you should let them tell that part."

"What part?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I suppose," Bobby sighed.

Jean covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile. A moment later, Rogue and Gambit stepped into view, hand in hand. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Gambit?" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh," Storm said.

Snikt.

"Logan," Rogue said, stepping in front of Gambit. "No."

"Working together to survive here I get," Logan said, practically growling as he stalked over. "But you're Idating/I him?"

"Well, it was either him or Bobby," Rogue replied dryly.

"I'd pick me too," Gambit nodded, moving to Rogue's side. "What about yo' Chaton? Me or Bobby?"

"Oh definitely you," Kitty giggled.

"I feel the love," Bobby said cynically.

"Anyway, all that aside," Rogue said. "You guys have to come back to camp with us."

"We're not done with - wait, why aren't we leaving now?" Logan asked.

"You don't really think we're just going to leave without showing off how we've survived here for so long? Most of the work, Ah might add, was done by Remy."

"Yeah! And you have to see our Christmas tree," Kitty said happily. "It's all sparkly."

"Shall I get the camera?" asked Jean.

"Yes!"

On the walk back to camp, Bobby asked what took them so long.

"We saw Forge being abducted and followed, but we got caught and thrown out of the plane," Bobby told them.

"Forge, Scott and myself were all abducted," Storm explained. "It was a scavenger hunt, of all the ridiculous things."

"What now?" Rogue asked.

"A group called 'the Upstarts', judged by the Gamesmaster, was responsible. The Gamesmaster gave them a list of targets for them to capture. Your names weren't on the list."

"So they decided to get rid of us, right. For a game?" Bobby asked.

"They used to kill their targets."

"_For a game?_"

"In any case, the game is over, and was over within days of our abduction. Unfortunately, in the meantime the Upstarts decided that the mansion needed remodelling."

"Don't tell me the mansion's been destroyed _again_?" Rogue asked disgustedly. "What? Does it have a great, big, giant target painted on it? Y'know, the insurance company is going ta get sick of us."

"They already have," said Logan. "They're refusing to cover us any more."

"So that's the reason for the delay. It's taken us that long to get Cerebro back up and running again," Jean finished off. "The mansion isn't quite finished being rebuilt either."

"Argh. Stupid mansion always getting destroyed," Rogue muttered.

* * *

"Wow," Jean said, looking around. "You've got doors and windows and... you've even _paved_ the _ground_?"

"It kept getting muddy after storms and driving us nuts," Bobby explained. "Remy made the pavers out of rocks and the rest of us put them into place."

"The doors were all Remy's work too," Rogue added.

"Aww, but yo' figured out the hinges and the door stops, chere," Gambit said.

"Psh, minor details You're a smart guy, Ah'm sure ya would have thought of it yourself."

"Hey, you guys wanna tour?" asked Kitty. "You should see the kitchen! Oh and our candles."

"You have candles? How did you make candles?"

"Grass, rock and lots of animal fat. And tada!" Kitty said, lighting one said candle. "Light. C'mon."

Kitty grabbed Logan's hand and practically dragged him into the cave. Bobby and Jean followed.

"Don't want t' look?" Gambit asked Storm.

"No, I think I'd much rather stay out here," Storm replied calmly. "What is it that the tree's been decorated with?"

"We found some quartz," Rogue replied. "Kitty's awfully fond of it, but in fairness we couldn't exactly hit the cinema for a movie or anything."

"All too true," Storm paused for a moment, then smiled at Rogue and Gambit. "So, is this just an island fling, or were you planning on continuing the relationship."

"Oh we're going t' be continuing the relationship all right," Gambit said firmly, wrapping his arm around Rogue's waist and pulling her into him. "I'm not letting her go."

Rogue smiled and Storm nodded thoughtfully.

"And what about your work?" she asked.

"It will no longer interfere with that of the X-men, although, I'm not sure how mon pere is doing t' take me turning down jobs on account of a femme," Gambit said with a smirk.

"Your pere?"

"Family business."

"... Your whole family are thieves?"

"Oui."

"Well, okay then."

Gambit grinned at her.

* * *

"And that way is Rogue and Remy's room," Kitty went on cheerfully. "And this way is the kitchen -"

"Rogue and Gambit share a room?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah. It used to be me and Gambit, because I was the only one who didn't have a way to regulate my body temperature, so I'd share the bed with Remy because his powers make him warm. Except then I moved into the kitchen and then when Rogue and Remy realised they could touch -"

"They can do what now?"

"I thought you said we should wait until Rogue and Remy told them," Bobby said.

"Umm... oops?" Kitty said bashfully.

"Gambit!" Logan shouted, running for the outside.

Rogue and Gambit looked at each other, Logan's cry having echoed its way outside.

"I'm guessing dey found the bedroom, ma chere," Gambit said.

"And one of them's let slip we're sleeping together," Rogue agreed.

"You're sleeping together?" Storm asked.

Neither replied as they were too busy kissing each other. Storm stared, completely dumbfounded as Logan came pelting out of the cave. Jean, Bobby and Kitty were close behind.

"You!" Logan exploded.

He could accept that being stuck on the island together they would have relied on each other for survival. He didn't like it, but he could even deal with the idea that they might have gotten close while they were here. He hated the idea of Rogue getting romantically involved with Gambit of all people but as long as she couldn't control her mutation he figured it was safe enough.

Except that it turned out they could touch after all.

And they were now proving the point by _kissing_.

Logan barrelled towards them. In one swift moved he jerked Gambit away from Rogue off the tree stump, his claws aimed at his throat. At the same time, Rogue was inadvertently pushed off the stump, landing painfully on her back. She gave an involuntary cry - her back had either not yet completely healed or hadn't healed properly.

"Rogue!" Gambit exclaimed, his concern more for her than for the fact that he was in danger of being skewer.

"Stay away from -" Logan began with a snarl, but was interupted by Kitty phasing herself through him to Rogue's side.

"Rogue? You okay? How's your back?"

"It's good, it's good," Rogue insisted between gasps of breath. "Ah just need a moment."

"Need help getting up?"

"Ah can manage. It would have been better if Ah hadn't fallen on this stupid root."

Logan frowned. The Rogue he knew wouldn't be almost rendered to tears by a fall like that.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She got mauled by a tiger a couple of weeks before Christmas," Gambit told him grimly. "Her back hasn't completely healed yet."

"What Remy isn't telling you," Rogue said as she gingerly picked herself up again, "is that he's capable of self-healing as well and if he hadn't voluntarily let me absorb him Ah'd probably be dead. Not as fast as yours, by any means, but it got me out of trouble. Kitty had to phase the wounds closed too."

"I'm never complaining to Hank about things hurting again," Kitty said. "He at least has painkillers."

Logan glanced at Gambit, who looked at him steadily in return. Logan let him go and then reached that same hand out to Rogue.

"Take as much as you need, darlin'," he told her.

Rogue looked down at Logan's hand, and then met his eyes.

"Does this mean you're not going to kill Remy?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to kill Remy," Logan conceded, then added quickly: "Today."

Rogue smiled at that. She took off her glove and lightly touched Logan's fingers. He stumbled when she let go - incidentally, Gambit caught him before he hit the ground - and Rogue rotated her neck and arms as his healing factor took effect. She raised her arms above her head and stretched with a loud, satisfied groan.

"Man, I haven't been able to do that for weeks," she sighed. "Thanks Logan."

* * *

Sometime later, they were on the Blackbird, flying for home. There were few things that they decided to take with them: the Christmas presents, the quartz and a few odds and ends. Naturally Gambit gathered up his things and put them back into his trusty trench coat. During the flight, Kitty pulled out the quartz and began sorting it into four portions and Gambit was able to call home.

"Bonjour?"

"Bonjour Henri. Have yo' and Mercy conceived any nieces or nephews fo' moi yet?"

"Remy! Where the devil have you been?"

"It's a long story, and I'd rather tell it t' everyone all at once. I'll be back in N'Awlins in about two hours, if yo' wouldn't mind picking me up? And can yo' let the rest of the family know too?"

"Dis I can do. Not even a hint?"

"Well, I'm going t' need a change of clothes..."

"Dat's not really helpful."

"I have a hell o' a tan too."

"Okay... so where are we meeting yo'?"

Gambit told him and they hung up not long after that. Rogue give him an amused look.

"Have you conceived any nieces or nephews for me yet?" she repeated.

"What? Dey've been married fo' a couple o' years now. I don't t'ink dat it's unreasonable fo' me t' expect t' be an uncle."

"That's all we need. More thieves," Logan said.

"So, Roguey," Gambit said. "When do yo' t'ink we should tell dem?"

"... Tell them what?" Rogue asked.

"Y'know, about the..." Gambit trailed off slyly and made a curving gesture with his hands over his stomach.

Rogue went bright red, more at the sheer audacity at what he was implying rather than embarrassment. Kitty's jaw dropped, Storm stared, Jean looked horrified and Rogue wasn't even brave enough to look at Logan's face.

"Did you use up all your condoms?" Bobby asked, his eyes wide.

"Ah'm not pregnant!" Rogue exclaimed. "We didn't even... Remy!"

Gambit laughed merrily. Logan growled at him.

"You just can't help yourself, can ya, Swamp Rat?"

"Not in the slightest, Tiger."

Rogue glared at him, although Gambit knew she wasn't nearly as annoyed with him as she pretended.

* * *

Two hours later, the Blackbird settled down at New Orleans where Gambit had arranged to meet his brother. A glance out the window told him that Henri was already there.

"Hey it was nice knowing you," Bobby said, shaking his hand. "See you around sometime."

Kitty hugged him.

"We'll miss you! Sorry if we gave you a hard time," she said.

"Likewise," Gambit replied.

As the ramp lowered behind him, Gambit drew Rogue close to him and kissed her tenderly.

"I'll see yo' again soon, ma chere. I promise. And I'll talk t' yo' sooner."

Rogue smiled and kiss him back fondly.

"You had better."

"I love yo'."

"Ah love ya too."

They kissed again, longer this time, until the other in the cabin started to feel embarrassed. Kitty sighed dramatically and looked at Bobby.

"I wonder if you can impale people with quartz?" she asked.

Bobby laughed.

At last, reluctantly, Rogue and Gambit pulled a part. With a final wave, Gambit went down the stairs and Rogue watched him, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip. As the ramp moved back up again, Gambit almost ran towards Henri and they engulfed each other in an almost bone-crushing hug.

"Nice ride," Henri said. "Yo' sure weren't kidding about the tan, were yo'?"

"Non," Gambit replied. "It's good t' see yo' again, Henri. Yo' have no idea..."

"No, I don't," Henri answered as they headed for his car. "Mostly because yo' haven't told me anyt'ing. Clothes in the backseat fo' yo'."

"Merci."

* * *

"Aww don't worry Rogue," Kitty said, giving her friend a hug. "You'll get to see him again, and it'll be good, really, because while he's seeing his family again, we can convince ours to give him a chance."

Rogue smiled faintly and nodded, not really trusting herself to say anything.

"He really isn't a bad guy," Kitty insisted to those in the cabin. "Isn't that right, Bobby?"

"Yep," Bobby agreed. "I'll be the first to admit I didn't really like him at first -"

"Understatement of the century," Kitty muttered.

"- but he's a great guy once you get to know him. And he looked out for us and stuff. Seriously, we probably caused him more trouble than he did us."

"I have to admit," Jean said from the pilot's chair. "I'm inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt, Logan."

"You are?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Let's face it, I know what it's like to have people inside your head - but unlike Rogue, I can at least shut them out. I sincerely doubt that were Remy that repugnant Rogue would be interested in dating him even after she had his psyche permanently lodged in her mind."

"Thank you, Jean," Rogue said.

"I agree," Storm said. "Logan, I know you and Kurt have had altercations with him in the past, but they were on account of his career as a thief. Need I remind you that I started out as a thief as well, and were it not for Professor Xavier, I may have remained in that business. Or alternatively, possessed by the Shadow King, but that's neither here nor there."

Logan glowered around the cabin.

"Am I the only one in this room who doesn't like the guy?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"I'm reserving judgement."

"Uh huh."

"I really think you should give him a chance, Logan," Jean sighed.

Logan merely growled and muttered something about mutiny.

* * *

Their arrival at the mansion was greeted by many hugs, exclamations on how skinny and tanned they'd all gotten and how happy they were to see each other again. That evening, Rogue gratefully retired to her bedroom and relaxed on her bed. Her bed! It was glorious to have a real mattress again. Not to mention pillows, and a blanket and sheets and a shower with actual soap. And it felt good to finally get out of her uniform after wearing it for three months. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, her phone rang. Rogue frowned, grumbled and reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rogue?"

"Remy!"

"Bonjour ma chere. Didn't I tell yo' I'd call yo' sooner?"

"Ah wasn't expecting this soon, not that Ah'm by any means complainin',"

"Good t' know. How are yo' settling in?"

"Yeah it was good. We had pizza for dinner. Sweet, glorious pizza and chocolate ice cream."

"Jambalaya and Crepes Suzette."

"Sounds nice."

"So does yours."

Rogue chuckled.

"How's the family?" she asked.

"Thrilled t' death t' see me again, and I'm just as happy t' see dem. You?"

"It's good to see everyone. Except Scott. He found out about us and decided the appropriate reaction was ta give me a hard time. Jean smacked him down though. Last Ah saw Bobby Ah think he was trying ta make love ta his computer -"

Gambit laughed.

"- And Kitty didn't seem to know which she was happier about: being able ta wash her hair properly or the fact that Piotr's come back from Russia."

"Ahh, so Bobby has some competition, does he?"

"It would appear so. Kitty's decided to burn the clothes she was wearing. Everyone liked the little statues you made us."

"Oui? Ma famille liked your drawing."

Rogue chuckled and the two continued talking until late into the night.

* * *

**AN:**

So, I get to this chapter and I realise that I still haven't figured out what did happen to Forge. A google search on X-men villain groups later and I find the Upstarts which I felt slotted in rather well. I've never actually read any of the comics they appear in though. I just thought I'd mention I didn't make them up, hehe.


	19. Come Here Tiger

**Chapter 18: Come Here Tiger**

Henri stared at Gambit as if he was a stranger. Gambit looked up, his empathy picking up his brother's befuddlement.

"What?" Gambit asked.

"Yo' are aware she was hitting on yo'?"

"Oui."

"And? Tall, blonde, good looking, _hitting on yo'_? Since when did yo' ever blow dat type off?"

Gambit gave him a wry smile.

"I've gone and done somet'ing very stupid, mon frere. I've fallen in love."

"It's about time," Henri replied smartly. "Dat X-men fille? The one who drew the rat picture?"

"Oui," Gambit sighed.

"So?"

"So... what?"

"What are yo' going t' do?"

"I'm going t' see her again, I know dat much. After dat... I haven't completely decided yet."

"I can tell yo' one t'ing you're going t' do."

"Ouias? What's dat?"

"Bring her down here so we can meet the fille who finally got yo' wrapped around her little finger."

Gambit laughed. The night progressed and finally they decided to depart.

"Henri?" Gambit asked as they made their way outside.

"Oui?"

"How did yo' know yo' wanted t' marry Mercy?"

* * *

Gambit stared, completely dumbfounded at the man sitting across from him. His share of the red and brown crystals laid on the desk between them.

"Remy?" the man asked.

It took Gambit a moment longer before he could reply: "I thought it was _quartz_."

"Well, I can give yo' the quartz prices, if yo' want," the man replied with a chuckle.

"Nice try. Talk t' me; what kind of pieces are we looking at here?"

* * *

"Say, Roguey," Gambit said on the phone later that night. "Have yo' or Bobby or Kitty thought t' have the crystals appraised?"

"No. Ah keep meaning to though. Why?"

"Yo' might want t' get it checked out."

"What is it?" Rogue asked curiously.

Gambit debated, wondering if he should tell her or let her find out for herself, and decided on the former.

"I was wrong about it being quartz," he said. "It's diamond."

Rogue was silent.

"Chere?"

"Diamond?"

"Oui."

"And we... and they... and... The most expensive Christmas tree decorations ever!"

Gambit laughed.

"Dey were, weren't dey?"

"And we've got brown stuff -"

"And red."

"Red's the rarest, isn't it?"

"Oui."

"Ah hadn't even heard of it until just now - your psyche's telling me all about it."

Gambit chuckled.

"Kitty's going to freak," Rogue added, shaking her head.

"Probably. Y'know, chere, if the X-men play their cards right, yo' might not have t' worry about insurance next time the mansion gets destroyed."

"Don't tempt the irony gods."

Gambit laughed.

"Will it make yo' feel better if I say dat Kitty and Bobby probably got all the stuff dat's easy t' get and you'll have t' work fo' the rest of it?"

"Somehow, Ah can't imagine us getting into the mining business, but you never know. Besides, you were the one who landed on the island first."

"Kitty was the one who spotted it though. Had it been me, I wouldn't have paid it any attention. And frankly, if yo' hadn't been there, I wouldn't have returned t' the ravine at all."

"Ah'm sorry, is the thief not interested in a diamond mine?"

"Nah, too much effort, not enough stealing."

Rogue laughed.

"By the way, I'm t'inking I might come up next week," Gambit went on. "I believe I promised some decent venison and crab dishes."

"Ah believe ya did too. As long as there's no fish."

"Hell no. I really don't t'ink I could stomach eating fish again any time soon, no matter how it was cooked."

"Oh that's what I've been meaning to tell you. Bobby's taken to pointing to bananas and shouting 'evil'."

"Note t' self: bring bananas."

"You would."

* * *

A week later, Gambit pulled up on his motorcycle outside the gates of the X-Mansion. He pressed the button on the gate posts and smiled to himself as he saw the camera shift and focus on him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" came a voice over the intercom.

"Aww, Chaton," Gambit replied cheerfully. "I'm hurt yo' don't recognise me."

The fact that he was wearing a motorcycle helmet that hid his face was completely besides the point.

"Remy!" Kitty practically squealed. "I'm opening the gates. Come on in! I've got to tell Rogue!"

Gambit chuckled to himself as he heard the click of the intercom shutting off and the gates swung open. He cruised down the driveway and just finished parking his motorcycle as the front door opened and Rogue came flying out. Gambit caught her in his arms, swung her around and kissed her thoroughly. They were lip-locked long enough for the rest of the X-men to come outside.

"And there they go again," Kitty sighed. "I'd tell them to get a room, but they probably would."

Bobby chuckled.

"Ah missed you," Rogue said as they finally pulled away.

"I missed yo' too, ma chere," Gambit replied softly.

They looked up then and Rogue took Gambit's hand in hers to meet the others.

"Gambit," Logan said.

"Wolverine," Gambit replied.

"Rogue says you plan on doing some cooking while you're here."

"I happen to be very good at it and I figured since I planned on doing a proper job of it for myself, I may as well share, no?"

"Try not to poison anyone," Scott piped up.

"Scott!" Jean said, frowning at him.

"Rest assured One-Eye," Gambit replied cheerfully. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't do it by ruining perfectly good food."

"A pleasure to see you again, Remy," Jean said.

Gambit took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"The pleasure is all mine, mam'selle," he replied, then turn to the woman next to her.

"Emma Frost," she said.

"Charmed."

"I'm sure."

"Remy!" Kitty exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Bonjour, Chaton," he said.

"This is Piotr," Kitty said.

"I've heard much about you," Piotr said, extending his hand.

"And I about yo', mon ami," Gambit replied, shaking his hand. "Perhaps later we can compare notes and find out how much is true."

Piotr laughed and agreed.

"Good to see you again Remy," Bobby said.

"Likewise."

"Remy," Storm nodded.

"Stormy," Gambit replied.

"Storm, not 'Stormy'."

"Okay Stormy."

"And this is Hank," Rogue said.

"Yo' would be the one who's psyche wants to get me down into the med lab," Gambit said, grinning at him.

"Ahh, yes..." Hank said slowly. "From what Rogue has told me you have a most fascinating mutation, but if you're not comfortable, please don't let me pressure you."

"Oh, I won't."

"And Forge," Rogue said.

"So you're Forge," Gambit said, shaking his hand. "I've been meaning to thank you."

"Thank me?" Forge asked, taken aback.

"O' course! If yo' hadn't gotten yourself abducted, I never would have met the love of my life."

"Uhh, well, you're welcome."

Gambit grinned, amusing himself with the amount of discomfort he was sensing from those around him. This was going to be fun.

"And of course, you know Kurt," Rogue said.

Kurt and Gambit looked at each other.

"Nice to see you got away from Genosha unscathed," Gambit said.

"Make no mistake, Gambit," Kurt replied quietly. "I don't like you. But you looked after my friends and you make my sister happy."

"So, it's not quite water under the bridge just yet?"

"The bridge needs to be rebuilt after you destroyed it."

"I have a habit o' doing dat."

"So I noticed," Kurt replied and teleported away.

"Well, dat went as well as could be expected," Gambit said to Rogue cheerfully and went on, eagerly anticipating the empathic response to his next words. "So, ma chere, how's about yo' show me t' your room?"

The various reactions of horror, disgust, amusement, resignation, envy and anger were well worth the 'snikt' that followed.

* * *

And thus it was that the following day the X-men were all but locked out of their own kitchen and taunted with the smell of mouth-watering food. Gambit didn't even let Rogue in, much to her amusement. Bobby got threatened with bananas every attempt he made to get in. Gambit was amused no end by Bobby yelling "Evil!" every time he pointed a banana at him.

It was with mixed feelings that the X-men gathered at the table that nigth for dinner. Some, of course, were still dubious about Gambit's motives, but all were curious about Gambit's cooking expertise. Kitty was dubious about the crab and venison, feeling that there was no way he could make either of them taste better. Nevertheless, they were all impressed with the feast that Gambit presented before them.

"Well, this is... thank you very much Remy," Storm said as she took a seat. "This is most impressive, and it smells wonderful."

"Merci," Gambit replied smugly.

Kitty and Rogue sat either side of Gambit, with Bobby on Rogue's right and Piotr on Kitty's left. Storm was the first to thank Gambit for his efforts but she certainly wasn't the last and Gambit was well pleased with the empathic feedback he got from everyone - especially those who enjoyed the meal but didn't want to say so. Kitty just about freaked out when she dubiously tasted the crab and venison dishes.

"It doesn't taste a thing like what we were eating on the island," she exclaimed. "Omigod, Remy this is sooooooo good."

"See? Didn't I tell yo'? Dat island was an Insult t' my palate," Gambit said. "An Insult. Wit' a capital I."

Rogue giggled.

"Needs more salt," Scott said.

Ahh, if Cyclops thought he could insult Gambit with that bold-faced lie... Times like this, Gambit loved being an empath.

"By all means," Gambit replied with a smirk. "Pour on as much as yo' like. Would yo' like the pepper too? Mebbe some cheese and a dash o' seasoning?"

"Uhh, no."

Gambit just chuckled knowingly. By the end of the meal everyone was stuffed silly and suitably impressed.

* * *

That evening saw Rogue and Gambit on the balcony of her room. Gambit half sat on the rail while Rogue leaned against it and together they looked into the dark, the stars lighting up the clear night sky. Rogue's hands were glove free.

"Thanks again for dinner, Remy. It was wonderful."

"See? I knew it would be."

Rogue smiled and Gambit ran a finger slowly down the side of her face.

"Y'know Roguey," he said. "Being on the island... gives a homme a lot of time t' put t'ings int' perspective. Y'know, starts him t' t'inking all the t'ings he would do and change about himself, given the chance."

Rogue nodded.

"It does," she agreed.

"T'ing is chere, dere is somet'ing I decided I wanted t' do, dat I thought mebbe would take me a few years t' accomplish once I got back. But den I met yo' and... Rogue fo' almost trois months we were in each others company 24/7, and if mebbe yo' t'ink dis is a little soon, I'll understand but I t'ink dat if we can spend dat much time wit' each other, seeing each other at our best and worst and still want t' be wit' each other after it's over, den I honestly believe we can make dis work," Gambit said.

He took Rogue's hands and felt her startled apprehension/hope/love as he knelt down on one knee before her.

"Anna Marie," he said softly. "Will yo' marry me?"

A huge smile crossed Rogue's face.

"Yes," she replied. "In a heart beat."

Gambit couldn't stop his grin, nor did he want to. He stood and kissed her thoroughly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a jewellery box.

"If yo' want somet'ing else we can go shopping," he said. "But I was t'inking o' yo' when I had dis made..."

He opened the jewellery box, revealing a red diamond engagement ring. Rogue caught her breath at the size of the gemstone.

"No, it's perfect," Rogue replied. "It's beautiful and appropriate, given that it came from the same place we met and fell in love."

"See, dat's what I thought," Gambit nodded as he slipped the ring on her finger. "But dere's Mercy trying t' tell me dat I'm being cheap by having one made wit' a diamond I already had."

"Didn't Henri give her his mother's engagement ring?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oui," then Gambit sighed. "I should have thrown dat in her face."

Rogue giggled and Gambit wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"So, I was t'inking, ma chere, mebbe we should tell your family, and while they're reeling from the shock, we should go down t' N'Awlins - because my family's dying t' meet yo' - and tell dem. Den mebbe, when we come back... I was t'inking o' joining the X-men."

"You... you were?"

"Sure why not? I can retire from crime and get int' law enforcement. Or political activisim anyway."

Rogue laughed.

"Ah thought you said that it was a pipe dream?" she teased.

"I'll be happy t' be proved wrong if it means I get t' spend the rest o' my life wit' yo' Roguey."

"Ah'm just happy being with you," Rogue replied. "No matter who's right or wrong about what."

Their lips met once more, their tongue intermingled and then just because she had an urge, Rogue pushed Gambit up against the wall, pressing herself against him even as she moved one hand to open the sliding door. His fingers dugs into her as he kissed her back deeply.

"Mmm," he murmered. "Like this."

Rogue chuckled and tugged him into the bedroom.

"Go on," she said as she closed the door. "You know you want ta say it."

"Come here, Tiger," Gambit said with a chuckle as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

* * *

**Joke ending:**

The X-men ended up taking over "X-Island" and not only did they open a diamond mine, but they also turned X-Island into a luxury holiday destination, especially popular with tourists from Genosha and people fond of the letter 'X'. One of the prime attractions is that it never rains during the day except at specifically scheduled hours and on designated nights all scheduled at least two weeks in advance.

Scott and Emma took over management of the X-Diamond Mine, which is mostly worked by mutants with abilities particularly suited to working under ground. Hank runs the X-Hospital. Bobby operates the X-Icepenguin which specialises in ice cold treats for those hot days (which is pretty much every day, so business is good). When Forge isn't busy looking after the machinery he's busy with his latest invention in the X-Workshop (tours available on booking). Piotr spends his time painting and there are a number of his pieces on display throughout the island. His work is available for sale and some tourists even commission pieces from him, much to his delight.

Jean manages the X-Resort. Logan used to help but he kept getting frustrated with all the tourists being annoying and nowadays goes around doing what he pleases. It's become a favourite hobby of the tourists to "Spot Wolverine" and take a photo without him noticing. Of course, he usually does notice and ends up slicing and dicing their cameras. Oddly enough, the tourists seem just as happy with a sliced and diced camera as they do with a photo of Wolverine. In fact, the X-Souvenir store (operated by Kitty) has even started stocking "genuine Wolverine sliced and diced cameras".

Rogue and Gambit married and now run the X-Bar and Casino. It took a few years, but Gambit eventually got a world-class annual poker tournament started at the casino. Rogue learned how to control her powers with Gambit's help when she discovered that she could choose how much energy she siphoned from him. In time she was able to touch other people as well and they now have four children with white streaks in their hair and a tendency to rip off tourists.

* * *

**End!**

The Joke Ending can be the actual ending if you want, hehe.

Hope you all enjoyed the story. I know I had a great time writing it. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review; your feedback means a great deal to me.


End file.
